<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>diego x eudora collectibles by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235543">diego x eudora collectibles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, one shot(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a place where i store all of my diego x eudora  fics/one shots with features of the hargreeves siblings making appearances as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i decided that i am STILL not over eudora’s death probably never will be tbh and i’m especially not over the way we didn’t get any backstory or flashbacks on her and diego’s relationship. alas i created this collection of one shot fics to get all my feelings out with my own interpretation of some of the missing things i would’ve liked to see or just whatever idea came into my mind :) </p><p>there will be features of the other hargreeves but it’ll focus primarily on diego x eudora. there will be a few (!!) canon things from the show inserted in these fics but it will not follow everything from the show. there are noticeable differences that can be picked up while reading. (ofc i skipped the whole time traveling bs because idk anything abt that and i didn’t really wanna incorporated it. it didn’t fit the vibe of any of the fics in here y’know?)</p><p>regarding the smut; it’s hella explicit. no apologies whatsoever. not comfortable with that don’t read it. but if you are then you’re in for a treat. ;) </p><p>these stories in which i wrote them aren’t in a specific time order or anything. again they’re all separate fics that have no correlation. some of the stories’ plot can go in synch with others just it’s not necessary and i’m too lazy to change anything around. </p><p>i wrote these over a span of time but decided to publish all at once bc why not!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to get distracted by anyone. Her focus was supposed to be on passing the academy sans distractions and become a police officer. But instead of focusing on the academy handbook that she was supposed to be reading all she could do was replay the kiss in her mind.</p><p>—</p><p>OR, in where eudora’s relationship changes with diego and she doesn’t know how to feel about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She’s perched behind her desk, head bowed as her eyes adamantly scanned over the printed words of a file that she was reading. Her hand rests against her face, eyebrow furrowed in an attentive concentration as she heeds over the words, murmuring softly as she read them aloud. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego chewed numbly on the pen that was perched between his teeth as he abashedly ogled at Eudora from across the room. He was supposed to be studying for the test they had coming up next week but as always his attention inadvertently diverted the moment he saw Eudora enter into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She sauntered in earlier, a fresh cup of coffee in one hand, a half-eaten bear claw in the other. The corners of her mouth pulled upward in a gentle smile as she greeted everyone in the precinct, setting her coffee down and shrugging out of her tan trench coat, mindlessly tossing it onto the back of the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her genial smile waned into an annoyed glower when she looked up to see that Diego was now approaching her. Sighing softly, she runs a hand through her hair, tucking a loose flyaway out of her face as she perched her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Hargreeves?” She asked, tone of her voice is evidently annoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">He feigns a playful hurt, dramatically placing a hand over his broken heart. “Wow, everyone else’s greeted with a smile and I get a ‘what do you want?’ Dora, that’s cold even for you.” He says, sitting at the edge of the desk as he reaches over and picks up her forgotten bear claw, biting into the lukewarm treat.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s because I actually like them-” She turns to see that he’s eating her food and smacks him against the shoulder. “<em>Hey</em>, that was my breakfast!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego smirks, polishing off the last of the puffed pasty treat. “I think that you actually do like me. You’re just hiding it under all that anger.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At this, Eudora rolls her eyes and scoffs as she folds her arms akimbo across her chest. “Don’t flatter yourself, Hargreeves.” She accents, shoving at his shoulders and pushing him off of the desk so that she could walk by. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego follows in tow behind her as she walks down the corridor into the locker room. Since she was the only woman and she was adamant on not receiving her own locker room as she did not want any special treatment because of her gender, she shared a locker room with the guys. </span>
</p><p class="p1">She’d began to contemplate her decision once she noticed how atrociously disgusting they are. She occluded most of their conversations especially if they were gloating about a previous hookup they had the night prior. They didn’t go into explicit details if she was in there with them, but she knows as soon as she leaves the vulgarity and explicitly is prominent.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She walks to her locker, twisting and fiddling with the metal lock as she puts her combination in. She huffs loudly in exasperation, looking over at Diego was was currently leaned up against the locker next to hers, watching her. She raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you enjoy annoying me?” In actuality, she really didn’t mind his presence. Sure, he could be annoying at times and he was a condescending asshole and a show off, but he was one of the few people that she could stand at the academy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Most of the guys just flirted with her or stared at her breast and ass all day instead of holding an actual conversation with her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego — as much of a pain that he could be, didn’t denote her or objectify her in anyway just because she was the only woman there. He actually respected her which she appreciated. Not to mention he wasn’t that bad to look at. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, yes. I like getting you all riled up.” Diego states, the smirk still worn on his lips and she wants nothing more than to smack it off or kiss it off of his face. Either one works for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Like always, she decide not to give him the satisfaction of knowing the affect that he had on her. Being the only one in the academy, she was constantly having to prove herself and show that she belonged her just as much as the guys. She was assertive that she passed every test, worked out so that she was in the best physical shaped and most importantly she kept her attention focused. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As much as she did enjoy the attention from Diego, Eudora knew it couldn’t go further than the flirtatious banter. She couldn’t afford to get distracted. She’d put all her time and money into getting accepted into the academy and now with her trying to work her way through school, getting sidetracked with guys just wasn’t an option for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re impossible.” She mutters, reaching down at the hem of her shirt and pulling it upward, until it’s off of her body, leaving her standing there only clad in her black laced bra. She tosses the shirt into her locker and reached for her academy sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes wandered over next to her to see that Diego’s eyes were wide. They flickered down and hastily made their way back up to her face. His cheeks were colored a flustered red.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He coughed and turned away, diverting his gaze. “S-Sorry, I wasn’t trying–I mean,” He stammered, groaning silently in defeat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego inwardly chided himself for his behavior. He hoped that Eudora didn’t think that he was staring at her. It just happened so quickly, one minute they were talking and the next she had her shirt off. She was beautiful undoubtedly but he didn’t want her thinking that he was just a skeevy perv who ogled at her body like the rest of the guys here. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Contrary to what she thinks, Diego actually does respect her and he would never want to make her feel uncomfortable or less than in anyway just because she was a woman. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Pulling the grey sweatshirt over her body, Eudora tugged her pants off and shimmied the matching pair of sweatpants over her hips. She picks up a hair tie from the locker, grabbing her hair and slicking it into a low ponytail.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m done you can turn around now.” Diego leers halfway over his shoulder, assuring that she was fully clothed before turning around. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Their brief moment of tranquility was soon interrupted by the loud uproar of voice ascending from the hallway. Seconds later, the flock of guys wandered into the locker room laughing and talking loudly. Their conversation halted when they looked over to see Eudora and Diego. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on in here?” One of the guys, Netherman raffishly inquired, a roguish smirk curled upward on his mustache covered lip. His eyes flickered back and forth between them, noticing how close they were standing to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh look fellas, I think we interrupted somethin’” He teasingly jests in a snicker. The crowd of obvious mocking laughter filled the room causing Eudora to roll her eyes in annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Some of the guys weren’t assholes, Ethan Netherman and his friends however were the epitome of narcissistic privileged assholes. All of the men in his family were police officers as it was a tradition, now he’s currently in the academy attempting to fulfill that lifelong family tradition. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He spent most of his time slacking off and flirting with Eudora. She rejected each of his offers of taking her out on a date. She’d never demean herself by dating a privileged snob like him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Patch, I didn’t know you had a thing for washed up has-beens.” Netherman mocks, directing the comment at Diego. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego clenched his jaw, hands closed into a tight fist at his side as the anger broiled within him. At first, Diego signed up under a different surname as he didn’t want anyone to recognize him from his childhood celebrity status. He didn’t want any fair treatment, he wanted to be treated as everyone else. But then somehow the captain found out his actual last name and informed everyone to refer to Diego as such. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take long for everyone to make the connection of who he was. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There were a few mocking comments at first; people laughing and making statements about how they had an Umbrella Academy lunchbox or action figure growing up, others made indirect comments claiming that he was only trying to join because he was trying to prove that he wasn’t an unsuccessful has been unlike his sister who was a famous actress making hit movies. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He heard all the comments, usually he ignored them but something about Netherman prodding at him and bringing Eudora in this too made Diego seethe with anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s always been ill tempered, he learned how to control it through the time at the academy but standing here right now looking at Netherman’s smug face and hearing his impish laughter made Diego want to do nothing but slap it right off of his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“I can tell you what it isn’t. My types not rich, coddled white privileged assholes. Guess that’s why I never went out with you, huh?” She remarks, earning a few </span> <span class="s2">ooh’s</span> <span class="s1"> from the bystanders. She grabbed her water bottled and closed her locker shut. She started to brush past the crowd of guys so that she could make her way to the gym but Netherman stepped in front of her, interjecting her path to go through. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He stood tall in front of her, hovering, as his eyes stared down at her. She knows she made him mad by revealing her rejecting him and that she called him out on the unfair nepotism that he’s received. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t care. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Craning her neck up so that she could look at him, Eudora sees that his eyes are stalked dark and that his teeth are clenched. He takes a step forward, crowding in her space. But before she could even think or react, she feels a hand wrap around her forearm and gently pull her backward. She turns around to see that it’s Diego. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His countenance remains neutral as she asked him what he was doing. He gently eased her aside and stood in her place, now standing in front of Netherman. Diego was smaller than him in height but he definitely had the advantage in weight and fighting skills. (Years of training with his father gave him sharp, in tact, very agile fighting combat skills.) </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Diego-” Eudora forewarned as she started to see where this was going. While she appreciated the gesture of him defending her, she didn’t want him to do anything rash that would get him kicked out of the academy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Netherman swallowed thickly as he looked between Diego and Eudora. It was no secret that Diego was in the best shape and that he was the best at physical combating skills. During training, he was always excelling at every exercise. Other than speaking to others on occasion, Diego remained quiet and stayed mostly to himself which is why Netherman never anticipated for him to suddenly approach him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Albeit they could practically see the fear evident on his face, Netherman maintained the insouciant demeanor and scoffed humorously at Diego, keeping up the bravado facade. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What are you going to do, throw knives at me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego shook his head, “No. I don’t need knives to cave your face into the ground.”He threatened through clenched teeth, taking a step forward but being pulled back by Eudora. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just let it go, please. He’s not worth it.” She pleaded, her big, doe brown eyes staring intently into his. He feels the anger suddenly diminishing as he stares down at her, his stomach flutters when she reaches for his hand and intertwines her pristine, soft fingers within his callused ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She grabs ahold of his hand and tugs him forward, following in tow behind her as she pushes through the crowd until they’re out in the hallway away from the chaos. She’s still holding his hand when they reach the gym. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know they’re assholes but don’t let them get to you. Believe me if anything were to happen we’d get kicked out way before any of them do.” She says, the innuendo is persistently clear.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There were a selected few of minorities here; him and one other Latino male, three Black men and her the only black woman. It was no question that the white people would receive the benefit of the doubt and would be offered a second chance at redemption if a problem occurred than opposed to them who would be kicked out with no chance of explanation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They were already having to prove themselves, they couldn’t afford to give them the satisfaction of allowing them to get under their skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego nodded his head, sighing softly. “You’re right, sorry it’s just he’s such a dick and the way he looked at you I thought he might-” His jaw clenched again at the mere thought of Netherman even thinking about touching her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eudora smiled softly in appreciation, feeling grateful that she’d had someone who was looking out for her. She bit down on her bottom lip and curiously looked around the room, making sure no one was watching. When the coast was clear she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Diego’s cheek, placing a gentle kiss there. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It had caught him completely off guard. He stood there taut and wide eyed as her mouth pressed against his skin. Her lips lingered for a brief moment by the corner of his mouth before finally pulling away. When they retracted, she cleared her throat and quickly sauntered away before he could say anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was earlier today and ever since then she’s been blatantly avoiding him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Eudora shifts in her seat, huffing out an exasperated breath of air as she reread over the same sentence that she’s been trying to read the past five minutes. But she couldn’t focus not when he was looking at her. She didn’t have to look up to know that he was looking, she could </span> <span class="s2">feel</span> <span class="s1">him staring. She’s been feeling his eyes on her all day since the kiss.</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">A rosy blush colored the ample cusps of Eudora’s cheeks as she reminisced on the earlier event. She hadn’t intended on kissing Diego it just happened. He was being so sweet and watching him get all riled up in her defense was kinda hot and she well, </span><span class="s2">you</span> <span class="s2">know</span><span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know what to do or say around him so she decided to completely avoid him at all costs. She felt so stupid for doing it. She didn’t even know if he liked her and she had broken her rule about not getting entangled with guys at the moment. She couldn’t help herself though. It was something about Diego, the brooding, know it all, hot-headed, jerk made Eudora feel all giddy like a teenager with a crush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to get distracted by anyone. Her focus was supposed to be on passing the academy sans distractions and become a police officer. But instead of focusing on the academy handbook that she was supposed to be reading all she could do was replay the kiss in her mind.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He smelled better than she imagined; it was a combination of soap and mint which was a strange scent when she thought about it. His skin was soft too. So soft that she was curious to know that if his cheek was soft his lips had to be as well. She almost, almost succumbed to those thoughts but quickly pulled away before anything happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> <em>Please, please, stop staring at me</em> </span> <span class="s1">. She inwardly pleads, wanting to turn around and shout that out at Diego but that would mean that she would have to look at him and that was something that she did </span> <span class="s2">not</span> <span class="s1"> want to do at the moment. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later and the day was finally over with. She collected her things, tucking them underneath her arm as she hurriedly scurried down the hallway towards the locker room. Luckily no one was in here at the moment and she hadn’t spotted Diego anywhere in sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She exchanged out of her exercise gear, trading them back in for her regular clothing. She grabs her purse and jacket then shut the locker door behind her. It’s silly she knows to be doing this just so she could avoid running into Diego, but truthfully Eudora was embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was just a simple kiss cheek, sure, but with the way he responded made her wonder if she’d misread all of their interactions. She wasn’t dumb she knew that he flirted with her on occasion or so she presumed. Maybe he really did just enjoy annoying her and not in the cute I’m-being-annoying-because-I-like-you kind of way, but in a way that a little brother would annoy you.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was confused. She couldn’t think about it anymore. She needed to get home to make up for the lost study time that she didn’t get in today. At least at home she could actually get a chance to study without being distracted by Diego’s unwavering and smothering gaze. Or so she hopes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sliding her arms through the sleeves of her jacket, Eudora makes her way towards the front door. She nearly halts in her steps and contemplates on turning around and leaving through the back exit when she looks up to see Diego standing by the door waiting with his hands shoved inside of his pockets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">She thought that he’d already left. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Great</em> </span> <span class="s1">. She mutters lowly to herself. The option of leaving through the back way was no longer futile as Diego looked through the glass window and saw her standing there. He smiled shyly, bringing his hand up mid-air in a wave. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> <em>Just go, it’s just Diego! I don’t think why I’m being so dramatic</em> </span> <span class="s1">. She litanies to herself, trying to ease her nervous trepidations. Exhaling a deep breath, Eudora adjusts the lapels on her jacket as she proceeded further until she reached the door. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The frigid November air briskly wafted against her face, blowing harshly against her hair as soon as she stepped outside. Curling her fingers inside the warmth of her pockets, Eudora chews on her lower lip as she chances a glance up at Diego. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s cold out. Why are you waiting out here?” She asks rhetorically, already knowing the answer to her own question.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego shrugs, rubbing a hand sheepishly against the nape of his neck. “I-I don’t know. I guess I thought that m-maybe I could walk you home?” He asks, nervously, more nervous than she’s ever seen him look before.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The apprehensive look on her face must’ve been evident because he’s waving a gesturing hand around. “Come on, Dora. It’s dark out. You shouldn’t be walking home by yourself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She raised an accusatory brow, wondering the meaning behind that statement. He quickly elaborated. “Not because you’re a woman. You’re capable of handling yourself, believe me I know. It’s just–this is New York, weirdos are out this time of night. I just want to make sure you get home safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">She tries to ignore the way her heart swoons at the nickname he gives her though she’s repeatedly chided him and told him to call her </span> <span class="s2">Patch</span> <span class="s1">instead as it was custom for everyone to go by their surnames. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">For some reason unbeknownst to her he just loved calling her Dora. Not Eudora, just </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Dora</em> </span> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” She conceded in agreement. He smiled softly at her and against her will, she finds herself smiling back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They walk in silence at first; the only sounds came from the wind howling and the loud noises of the nighttime traffic as well as the sound of the soles of her heels clicking against the concrete pavement. She kept her gaze forward, trying not to acknowledge the looks he was giving her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego inwardly contemplated with himself as he struggled with what to say to her. He’d managed to get her to agree on allowing him to walk her home, but he didn’t know what to say. Well, that was untrue there was a million things he wanted so say; the first being why did she ignore him all day after she kissed him? He inwardly pondered if she regretted doing so and that was why she ignored him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Another part of him wondered if she did it because she felt as if it was some kind of obligation because he defended her, that thought was depressing as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He liked Eudora, of course he did. It was impossible not to. She was incredibly smart, more hardworking than 95% of the guys there, had great fighting skills, she was gorgeous and wasn’t afraid to call anyone out on their shit. He admired her bluntness, courage and tenacity. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Everyday she came to the academy she proved why she deserved to be there. She always put her all in every exercise and in all of the training that they did. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was an amazing person who he fell for the moment he laid eyes on her the first day. Of course he never verbally or explicitly told her any of this. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego was never good at expressing his feelings, growing up with an emotionally repressed father like Reginald, feelings, more importantly talking about feelings wasn’t permitted in the Hargreeves household. He never had a crush before either other than Jessica Alba and Marsika Hargitay growing up, but never someone like Eudora — someone who made him nervous but in a good way, someone who made him anxious to see, who he thought about almost every second of every day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s never felt this way about anyone before and all of these feelings and emotions were so damn confusing, her kissing him and acting as if he didn’t exist was so damn confusing. Even right now, although she agreed on letting him walk her home she wasn’t even looking at him. It’s like she was purposefully avoiding him and he wants to know why. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They reach her house nearly ten minutes later. Walking up the small path of brick stairs that lead to her front porch, Diego followed behind her. When she reaches the door, she turns around her eyes meeting his only for a brief second before they’re diverted back on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for walking me.” She says, so coolly and Diego wants to scream at how nonchalant she’s being.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He knows he’s not the best at vocalizing his emotions either but for her to act as if nothing happened was killing him. When she reaches for her door, starting to walk through he gently tugs at her arm, pulling her back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“Eudora,” Diego murmurs, voice kinda low and hoarse. Although it’s shivering cold outside the feeling of his hand on her skin sends warmth throughout her body.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She lifts her eyes, finally meeting his gaze. She nearly melts at the despondent frown that pains his face. She already knows what he wants to talk about, it’s the same thing that’s been nagging at her all day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The damn kiss. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Diego,” She sighs, turning around to fully face him. She feels so small under the gauge of his gaze, like he’s assessing her, trying to prod her brain for answers.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been avoiding me all day, I don’t know what I did for you to pretend like I don’t exist.” This is the most forward he’s been with her. Usually they’re teasing or making playful remarks at each other but right now, he wanted answers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He probably looks pathetic and desperate and he knows if his father were here to witness this, he’d chide Diego for his sentimental behavior. </span>
</p><p class="p1">He feels defeated as he stands athwart from her watching as she shrugs her shoulder.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t do anything. I did. I shouldn’t have–”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“So you </span> <span class="s2"> <em>do</em> </span> <span class="s1"> regret it. What was it just a pity kiss or something?” He asks incredulously, his voice now harboring an accusatory tone. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” She ripostes in disbelief. “No, Diego. I wouldn’t do that to you. I like you, okay?” She confesses, keeping her eyes glued to the ground as she was too nervous to look at him. “I like you a lot probably more than I should. But I can’t get distracted by anything or anyone. I’ve worked too hard to get where I am and I’m so close to becoming an officer, I can’t have anyone interfering with that. I’m sorry for ignoring you, I just didn’t know how to tell you all of this at first.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego stood there silent, trying to comprehend and exegesis everything she’d just said. So her feelings were for a fact reciprocated like his were.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But she had no intentions on indulging a relationship with him at the expense of her dreams. A composite mix of emotions thronged throughout him; mirth, solemnity, confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He understood her apprehensive and no matter what he felt he wouldn’t want to interfere or get in the way of accomplishing her dreams. It hurt like hell knowing that she thought of him as a distraction because if they were to date he’d never allow her to lose herself within him. He would never expect her to give up everything she worked for at the expense of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I would never ask you to give up anything or let you risk losing who you are for me. I know you worked hard for what you’ve got and it may not seem like it but so did I so I understand about not wanting to get distracted. You’re an amazing person, Eudora. You’re the smartest person that I know and there’s no doubt in my mind that you’re gonna pass the academy and become a detective like you want to be. If you think that I will somehow get in the way of you doing that I can’t change your mind. I can tell you that you’re wrong but I can’t change your mind. I’ll respect what you want. I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want too–”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> <em>What? No, no!</em> </span> <span class="s1"> That’s not at all what she wants. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Have a good night, Eudora.” With that he turned around and walked off leaving her standing there perplexed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Did he really think that she would want him not in his life? She doesn’t know how everything went so wrong </span> <span class="s2">so</span> <span class="s1"> fast. What she does know is that there’s no way that she didn’t want him to not talk to her.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Diego!” She called after him, jogging down the stairs of her front porch. He stopped mid-stride and turned around to face her. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She looks at him, her heart thrashing against her rib cage. There’s so much that she wants to say to him but instead of saying anything, she reaches forward, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling his face down to hers. His mouth is cold against hers as she brushes her lips against his in a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">It’s soft, kinda shy and hesitant. She’s doing most of the work until Diego finally reciprocates and kissed her back. He groans softly into her mouth, as her arms slide around his neck and her body pressed against his. His hands are resting on her waist, pulling her closer flush up against him.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His lips are soft and insistent as they moved in a feverish tandem along his wanton mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s <em>so</em> good at this and his lips taste like coffee from the break room.They don’t want to pull away as they were too ravished in the taste and feeling of each other’s lips, but they had to do they could catch their breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When they retract, their lips are both completely plump and kiss swollen. The skin around Diego’s mouth is red and raw and his eyes are blown wide. His breathing is hitched as he rests his forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I-I thought that you said–”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She shakes her head. “I meant what I said, which is why if we do this we’re going to keep this private. No kissing, no touching or anything at the academy. We save that for afterwards. I want to be focused there, no distractions. But afterwards you can be as distracting as you want to be.” She whisperer slyly, smirking as she sinks her fingers into his hair and tugs him closer. She pecks a kiss against his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure? I didn’t say all of that to guilt trip you or anything.” He says in caution, pulling back a little so that he could look at her.He wanted her to be absolutely sure that this is what she wanted, he didn’t want her to have any regrets. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, I like you a lot. I want to do this. I want to be with you, but the academy comes first. Understand?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Diego nods as a wide smile spreads across his mouth. He crouches down as he grabs her by the waist and lifts her in the air. Eudora squeals and laughs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Understood.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His mouth is sliding over hers, making her mind go dizzy and her toes curl as he slides his tongue inside her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Wow, he’s so good at this</span> <span class="s1">. </span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She wants, needs more but—“I’m going to hurt you.” She forewarned in caution, her patience has proceeded way past its reach and is now downright intolerable. He’s been doing this the past ten minutes, teasing her, kissing her all over until he reaches right where her body ravenously ached for him the most and then he’ll pull away</p><p>—</p><p>OR, an intimate moment shared between diego x eudora.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>while this isn’t full fledged smut it does feature explicit sexual content and has vulgar language, so again proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Diego,” Eudora whined, exhaling a deep breath of exasperation as she sits up on her elbows, glaring down at him with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s looking up at her, feigning an innocent facade. A smirks pulling at the corner of his lips as he raises an inquiring brow up at her. “Yes?” He catechizes, his mouth descending lower as his lips decorated her stomach with open mouthed kisses. She whimpers, her hips avidly lurch forward at the contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She wants, </span> <span class="s2"> <em>needs</em> </span> <span class="s1"> more but—“I’m going to hurt you.” She forewarned in caution, her patience has proceeded way past its reach and is now downright intolerable. He’s been doing this the past ten minutes, teasing her, kissing her all over until he reaches right where her body ravenously ached for him the most and then he’ll pull away.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This extended foreplay, it was basically denial and torture at this point. She could feel the reverberations of his body as he shook with a quiet laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>He thinks that this is soooo funny</em></span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you’re the one that said we should take things slow. I’m just doing what you wanted.” He acknowledges, reiterating back on the same words that she’d spoken to him a few months ago when they first started dating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was true she did say that she wanted things to go slow. Everything between them was new, she didn’t want to rush anything in their relationship. She still wanted to refrain from having sex at the moment as it was a huge deal for her and she wanted to assure that they were both ready for that milestone in their relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They agreed that they weren’t so, they upheld their covenant on not having sex yet. However they did explore their sexuality in other various ways of seeking orgasmic release such as satisfying each other with oral pleasures.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time they’d given each other oral sex was an absolute atrocity. They were both inexperienced (Eudora received oral sex in her prior relationships, never once gave it. Diego, well aside from providing pleasure to himself with his own hand and one of Luther’s Playboy Magazines he too hadn’t given any pleasure to anyone or received it.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They assisted each other in working their way through to see what satisfied them the most. Diego was attentive in Eudora’s instructions, nodding his head and listening whenever she told him to use more tongue, or suck on it harder, or whether to insert a finger or not. He was hesitant that he was failing at properly giving her the satisfaction that she desired but she was there to assure him every step of the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take long for him to familiarize himself with every crevasse of her body. Her breast were ample, though kind of small. (They were his favorite place to lay his head on.) Her nipples were sensitive and would easily go taut and erect just by him brushing the padding of his thumb over the nub. Her hips, curvaceous and decorated with faint stripes of stretch marks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her thighs were probably his favorite part of her body; they were always wrapped tightly around his head as her hips gyrated forward whenever he was buried tongue-deep inside of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her ass looked amazing in jeans but out of them, it was incredible. So round and plump. Each cheek fit almost perfectly in each of his hands whenever he proffered them with a squeeze. Her entire body resembled a goddess to him; so slick and beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Her lips were another one of his favorite parts of her; how perfectly succulent and plump and </span> <span class="s2">soft</span> <span class="s1"> they were. Diego could rave about her lips all day, how they felt against his, how they always seemed to taste of salted caramel, how they seemed to mold perfectly against his. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego knew every curve, scar and marking of her body. Sometimes as they laid in bed at night, he’d trace the little tree shaped birthmark that she has on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d gotten accustomed to learning her g-spot as well, that certain spot that make her tug roughy at his hair and scream “right there!” He knew how to get her so riled up that it’d have her writhing helplessly beneath him, her body trembling and quivering as the soft murmurs of his name litanies off of her parted lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">With Eudora, the moment her plumped lips puckered around his rigid, leaked tip cock he was succumbed to his orgasm right then and there. Her mouth was so warm and </span> <span class="s2">wet</span> <span class="s1">, it drove him completely insane. It didn’t take much to get Diego to his orgasm. </span></p><p class="p2">But she was adamant on wanting to learn what would pleasure him the most like he’d done with her. She learned that he liked when she would have him prodded right at the back of her throat, her fingers fondling with his balls as she engulfed him whole. He would shiver uncontrollably when she would drag her tongue along the flushed slit of his cock.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those would be the moments were he’s most vocal; vulgar words of profanity slipping off of his tongue, sweat bedding across his forehead, chest heaving in anticipation, fingers clenching and gripping at the sheets on her bed. The sight of him looking so debaunched and flushed spurred Eudora on, encouraging her to ascend him to his orgasm. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eudora found that she liked pleasuring Diego. At first the thought of performing oral sex on anyone made her apprehensive but with Diego she liked the experience. She liked the way he fit perfectly in her mouth and how he would turn into this blubbering mess because of her. When she didn’t have him in her mouth, she had him wrapped around her hands, pumping him at a </span> <span class="s2">torturously</span> <span class="s1"> slow pace, murmuring encouraging words of appraisals as he helped him reach his peak.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They loved reciprocating the pleasure of oral sex on each other, especially the times where they’re sexually frustrated. Like Eudora was right now. She was aching and throbbing in want for Diego to do something, </span> <span class="s2">anything</span> <span class="s1">. But of course he chooses to torture her. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You </span> <span class="s2">know</span> <span class="s1"> that’s not what I meant.” She huffed in irritation, lifting her hips off of the bed and thrusting against his face, hoping that he’d get the damn hint already. “I just need you to-” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head dipped in between her thighs, kissing all over her naked skin again. He hums as he smells the sweetness of her arousal seeping in his nostrils. He bites at her thigh, then drags his tongue along the mark soothing it to perfection. He reaches a hand down and cradled it underneath her thigh as he lifts it up, tossing it over his shoulder. He taps her other thigh, nonverbally telling her to lift the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s hasty in her movements as she wiggles her hips until she’s settled directly in front of his mouth. She shivered when she felt the wisps of his breath against her skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kisses coax all over, he leans his head down so that he’s at the center of her wanton apex. He parts her legs open, giving him a perfect view of her arousal slicked slit. It’s drenching and glistening, the sight of it makes him hard in his pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Oh.”</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> A shudder rolls down her spine, her throat clicks as a incoherent noise falls from her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Finally, </span> <span class="s2"> <em>finally, </em></span><span class="s1">his tongues inside of her, lapping her slicked folds, tasting her sweet saccharine juices. Her hips are thrusting against his face, her eyes are closed softly in content as he continues to pleasures her. He’s buried between the crux of her thighs, fingernails carving into her skin. She’ll have fingerprints bruises tomorrow for sure but that caring, like anything else but the feeling of his tongue, didn’t matter. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His tongue licks up her, once, twice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her chest contracts and expands as her breathing dulls into a labored pant. His lips go numb and he decided to switch from his tongue to his fingers. Eudora opened her eyes at the sudden loss of contact. She sits up to see that his mouth is drenched in her slicked juices, some of it dribbles down his chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sought after her lips, allowing her to taste herself as it passed back and forth between their tongues.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego rubs a hand against her thigh, then slowly eases his way downward towards the center of her sheath. She inhaled a soft breath, placing her hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself as she flicks her eyes down and watched him in heed. His forefinger teases her milky lips, her body jerks at the contact, bites on her bottom lip as he glared up at her. “'S okay, just, keep going.” She assures him with a comfirmating nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego pauses, waiting a beat before continuing. His finger teasingly grazed along her slit again. Brushing through a few curly hairs he finds down there, he gently eases a finger inside of her. Warmth and wetness drenches his fingers. Eudora squeezes her eyes shut, the feeling too good to describe. She breathes softly, nudges her hips forward, telling him to insert another. He does; now inserting his middle finger in the milky wetness of her cunt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers moved deftly inside of her, inflicting her with sensations that’s impossible to replicate, filling her body with this incredible need. He finds the small, sensitive nub and curls his fingers around it. She huffs ragged moans in his ears, her forehead drops to his shoulders as she feels her lower abdomen clench. Diego could feel her swelling around his fingers, could feel her thighs clamping down on him while he moved inside of her. “That’s it, baby. C’mon, let it go,” He purrs huskily in her ears, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple as he increased his efforts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thrusts her hips feverishly against the callus padding of his nimble fingers, stretching her thighs wider, giving him a better view of her swollen cunt. He watches avidly as he subtly pushes his fingers in and out of her in a fluid, motion. A shudder rolls down her spine, goosebumps prickle her skin in excitement. “Diego,” She keened, his name is the only tangible thing that rolls off of her tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind is hazy, thighs quivering relentlessly beneath her, stretching just so on the precipice of pain. His cock curls against his thigh, begging to be freed from the snug confines of his pants, and he could feel the sticky wetness spewing in his own underwear, the precum oozing out of his flushed slit of his hard dick as he enthralls in her sounds, of seeing her, like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her teeth are biting at his shoulder, her hands are pulling at his tousled coiffs again, hips rolling in a lazy tandem against his fingers. Diego flicks his wrists and curls his fingers deeper. He could hear the wet sounds as his fingers puckered in her sheath in and out, in and out, swiftly, unhurriedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Right there, good, yeah, like that. Just, let go.” He murmurs, the encouraging words of appraisals that he whispers in her ears causes a high whine to fall from her lips. Her head lulls back, mouth slants agape in a perfect </span> <span class="s2">O,</span> <span class="s1"> sweat sheened along her honey brown skin, her lips, plump and kiss-swollen, the perfect shade of red. He watches her body tremble atop of him as she comes undone, her arousal is hot and warm, kinda sticky as it seeps his fingers.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her body is hunched over, wisps of her rugged breath wafts against his skin as she buries her face in his neck. She’s still shuddering after she cums, her hands loosen the tightened grip she held around his shirt in favor of resting gently on his forearms. “Are you okay?” He asks, rubbing soothing circles against her back, trying to calm the trembling of her body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” She says, peeling her face away from his neck to look up at him. She messily pulls a few loose, sweat soddened strands of hair out of her face and smiled at him. “That curling thing you did with your fingers was new.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned sheepishly at her.“Yeah, I uh, I’ve been doing research, you know, figuring out the best ways to pleasure your partner. Saw it in an article online and figured I’d try it out.” He admits, shrugging his shoulders but she could still see the rosy color abashedly flushing his cheeks. “Was it okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scoffs incredulously. “More than okay.” She smiles, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her succulent lips sought his as they kissed slowly and feverishly. His mind feels clouded as he ravishes in the taste of her lips, sweet and soft, tasting faintly of the coconut flavored chapstick that she applied on them earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eudora hums against his mouth when she feels his erection stirring against her thigh. “We should do something about that.” She teases, her hand reaching down and grabbing ahold of his clothed cock. She smirks devilishly when he moans softly in her mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there might be mistakes in here..well o’ well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diego rolled his fondly, as a gentle smile eases on his lips, his hands rest on her waist. “They live to embarrass me.” He murmurs, tugging her body closer as he wounds an arm around her waist. The other rubs gentle circles along her arm. </p><p>—</p><p>OR, in which diego brings eudora home to meet his chaotic family. feelings/background about about his own childhood and relationships with his arises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A humorous laugh bellowed from her mouth. She doubled over, grinning cheekily as she rests a hand against Allison’s shoulder. Diego felt a soft smile waning his lips while he spectated his girlfriend and sister conversing in adoration. He had initial trepidations about brining Eudora here to meet her family, specifically her father who’s callus and rigid like demeanor was the complete opposite of Eudora’s. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego wouldn’t define his relationship with his father as strained but it wasn’t particularly stable either. Reginald Hargreeves’ stoic countenance and haughty words of rebuttals was a primary factor in the kids’ all upholding unresolved hostility against him. <br/>
<br/>
Their father neglected to depict any semblance of emotions towards them, barely uttered two words to them unless it was about training and never once even told them that he loved them. (Not that Diego ever really expected it from him, but still). He was emotionally repressed and didn’t pique any interest in anything except for the kid’s abilities. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His ferocity was unrelenting as he sought to push the kids to the limits when testing their abilities in training. He incited them to challenge each other, prompting to use their powers against one another. When they were younger, they’d all fought to strive for their father’s attention and approval. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego’s resentment towards Luther derived from their father’s instigation and manipulations as he was always pinning them against each other, enticing both of their competitiveness and aggression. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luther was always the successor in their father’s eyes opposed to Diego. Reginald often chastised Diego for his speech impediment, claiming that it was a liability that interferes with his chances of achieving greatness. He ridiculed Diego for his inability of uttering a complete and coherent sentence without stuttering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took so long for Diego to properly speak without his stutter. It took even longer for him to forgive his father’s neglectful and toxic parenting skills. Well he hasn’t completely forgiven his father as he was still very much upset with the way their father treated them. He intended on never speaking or seeing his father again but he knew that would be hard as his mother was still there and he couldn’t <em>not</em> visit her. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow he had managed to allow Eudora to convince him of coming home for Sunday dinner and for him to bring her so that she could meet his mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego was opposed to the idea as he didn’t want to see his father nor did he want his father’s negative and berating energy around Eudora. But then she made a point about not really wanting to go to meet his father it was more so about her wanting to meet Grace. She knows that he purposely avoided discussing his father at all cost as a result of his childhood. But he always raved about his mother in complete adoration. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would tell her stories about how his mother worked with him to help with his stutter; how she’d give him all sorts of things to read so he could carefully enunciate each word to help stop the stutter. He would also recall stories about how he would have nightmares sometimes and she would come into his room and comfort him by singing a song. (He was embarrassed when he admitted this to her, his cheeks were rosy pink and his eyes lowered in chagrin. She thought it was adorable.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eudora wanted to meet Grace, so she could see the woman that helped raised the man that she was dating. <br/>
<br/>
Diego conceded in agreement after much thought. He hadn’t visited his mother in months so it would be nice to see her again. Hopefully his father wouldn’t make it impossible to get through dinner and wouldn’t make a complete embarrassment out of him in front of Eudora. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived at the Hargreeves household, they were greeted by Pogo, who Eudora stared at in a aghast bewilderment. She’d read the comics and the articles about their lives, specifically about their primate butler but she assumed it was just a fib. She apologized for the unabashed gawking to which Pogo brushed it off good naturedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">His hands moistened with a sodding sweat as he proceeded through the familiar house, his fingers entwined within Eudora’s as he lead her though the halls. The house was vacant save for Pogo, his father and his mother. It was quiet compared to the bellowing chaos that once filled these halls in his childhood. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pogo directed them to the dining where his parents were already waiting, seated at the table. He received a reaffirming hand squeeze and a gentle smile from Eudora who sensed his nervousness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon entering into the dining room, he was surprised to see that his siblings were gathered around the table too. Apparently, his mother had gotten excited at the news of Diego bringing his girlfriend home for dinner and decided to tell his siblings, who were more than ecstatic to meet her as well and agreed on making their appearance at dinner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night proceeded by surprising without any quarrels pertaining to his father who remained quiet in his seat as he nibbled quietly on his food, only offering wordless grunts and other incoherent mutterings under his breath. He did make one snarky comment about Diego and Eudora’s choice of joining the academy, stating his disdain for Diego choosing to waste his talents on such a redundant and useless career. </span>
</p><p class="p1">But before he could even respond, Eudora was there to defend him, vocalizing her admiration for Diego and stating all of his successful accomplishments while in the academy. His father didn’t say another word after that. </p><p class="p1">Eudora and Allison bonded almost instantly. Eudora raved about the most recent movie that Allison stared in, while Allison complimented Eudora’s fashion sense. <br/>
<br/>
Vanya didn’t talk much but she engaged into a conversation with Eudora about her performances. <br/>
<br/>
He was skeptical about Klaus and Eudora interacting as Klaus had an unpredictable mouth and would say whatever came to mind, typically some inappropriate sex joke or a comment about needing something strong to drink. It was no surprise that Eudora was fond of Klaus. His bubbly personality made it nearly impossible not to like him. It wasn’t until Klaus started to tell her about a story where he had caught Diego scavenging through Luther’s naughty magazines that Diego hurriedly pulled her away from him. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night wasn’t as worrisome like Diego had initially thought it would be. His siblings were getting along great with Eudora, who they seemed to like and his mom practically raved to him about how much she adored Eudora. It was nice for them to be getting along. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brings the small shot glass up to his lips and downs the chilled liquid in haste, wincing inwardly as the alcohol burns in the back of his throat. “Having fun?” A voice spoke, slightly startling Diego and retracting him from his reverie. He turns his head and sees his Pogo standing athwart from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah. It’s nice, y’know, seeing everyone getting along with her.” Diego  ripostes, changing another glance over at Eudora who was still avidly chatting with Allison. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Pogo chortled softly as he places a hand on Diego’s shoulder. “I had no doubt that they would. Your father’s unpredictable at times but I think he’s fond of her too. No one’s ever confronted him like that, I think she surprised him.” He says in amusement, his gaze soon trails behind Diego’s and land on Eudora</span>. “She’s good for you,”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego’s perplexity of the sudden comment causes him to curiously raise his eyebrows. Pogo chortles again, rolling his eyes before nodding his head towards Eudora’s direction. “I see how she looks at you, more importantly I seehow you look at her. She balances you out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">Diego blinks, “Thanks.” He was surprised by Pogo’s words. But what he said possessed truth; Eudora is good for him. It was crazy how enamored he was simply by the sight of her. </p><p class="p1">Pogo nods, smiling as he gives Diego’s shoulder a squeeze. “I should get going. I’m afraid that my body’s not as young as it used to be.” With that Pogo turns around to leave, announcing his departure to everyone in the room before making his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. </p><p class="p1">Diego turned around to see that Klaus was now approaching Eudora, a glass of wine was perched in his hand, a cigarette puckered in between his lips. </p><p class="p1"><em>Oh</em>, <em>no</em>. He could not endure another embarrassing childhood story being told by Klaus. </p><p class="p1">Setting his drink down onto the countertop, Diego hastily made his way over to where Eudora was standing. “Sorry, bro,” He said, interjecting Klaus’ path that lead towards Eudora. “I told her that I was gonna show her my old bedroom after dinner.” He lies hoping that it would be believable enough to fool Klaus. </p><p class="p1">Diego loved his brother but there was absolutely no telling what would come out of his mouth now that he’s downed two glasses of wine and chugged down a beer. Besides drunk Klaus could be very invasive at times. </p><p class="p1">Klaus removed the cigarette from in between his lips and pouted forlornly, “I was about to tell the pretty lady about the time you and I found those pictures of-” </p><p class="p1">“<em>Okay</em>!” Diego hurriedly interrupted, eyes widened with horror at the thought of his brother ever telling someone that story. Grabbing ahold of Eudora’s hand, he began to lead her away.</p><p class="p1">“Wait,” Eudora laughed as she followed behind him as he lead her up the flight of stairs. “I wanted to hear that story!” </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re never hearing that story, if I have anything to do with it.” He comments, looking over his shoulder to see that she’s smirking. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It must’ve been worse than you stealing Luther’s Playboy Magazine if you don’t want me to hear it.” <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego’s cheek flushed in chagrin at the mention of that. <em>Damn it, Klaus</em>! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not-well, I-” He stuttered, feeling completely embarrassed just at the thoughtful of it. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Eudora assures him, wrapping her arms around his neck once they reach the second floor. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. Although I have to admit it’s very cute to see you blushing so much at the thought of your siblings telling me a story about you,”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego rolled his fondly, as a gentle smile eases on his lips, his hands rest on her waist. “They live to embarrass me.” He murmurs, tugging her body closer as he wounds an arm around her waist. The other rubs gentle circles along her arm. “It’s just you’re the first girlfriend that I’ve ever brought home and my dad, well you saw how he was. I just want everything to go well. I don’t want them to scare you off or anything, I mean, your family’s sane compared to mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">He reveals somberly, a slight frown furrows his face. There’s so much about his family that was dysfunctional; from his father, his robotic mother, to his monkey butler, his brother with monkey-like features, to them having superpowers. None of it was normal and he worried that all of the insanity would run her off. </p><p class="p1">Her family was functional; she had a traditional family that came from wealth. Her father was a retired judge, mother a therapist, sister a lawyer, little brother a construction worker. </p><p class="p1">They were normal, practically the epitome of a perfect family.</p><p class="p1">Diego never had that growing up. </p><p class="p1">“Hey,” She calls out, voice soft and assuring as she cranes her head down a little to meet his lowered gaze. She cradled his face within the grasp of her hand and titled his head up. Her thumb strokes softly against his cheek. “I don’t scare off that easy. So what if your family’s different? That doesn’t change how I feel about you.” <br/>
<br/>
Diego’s heart swells as he looks into her eyes that mirrored in purity and enamor. He knows that maybe it’s too soon to say aloud but he felt himself falling in love with her more and more each day. He has never felt so certain of something like he did about this. He’s also never fallen in love with someone before but with Eudora it felt effortless, like it was meant to be which was crazy because Diego didn’t believe in all that prior to meeting her. <br/>
<br/>
He would roll his eyes and scoff at the exaggerated of someone declaring their love to their significant other on television. Now, he understands. That warmth and giddy feeling that spreads throughout your body, the way your heart nearly bursts every time your eyes meet theirs. God, if this was him a few months back he would chide himself for being so emotional and in his feelings. </p><p class="p1">This Diego was in love and completely whipped, and quite frankly didn’t care how love struck he appeared. </p><p class="p1">Eudora’s smile retracts him from his inward musings. She leans forward, the smell of her perfume mixed with the fruity smell of the wine that still lingered on her lips whiffed in his nostrils. Her lips brush against his in a soft, chaste kiss. It’s slow, sweet, and so delicate that for a second Diego almost doesn’t feel her lips. Pressing his mouth insistently along hers with in a feverish vigor, he captures her mouth against his pulling her into a deeper kiss. </p><p class="p1">At times he still felt hesitant about his kissing skills, thinking that they weren’t up to par for her to meet her satisfaction. Prior to them dating, Diego had never kissed anyone before. He didn’t know if it was good, if he used enough or too much tongue. But Eudora always seemed satisfied every time their lips met she would hum in content against his mouth and sink her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. </p><p class="p1">“Mm, babe,” She whispers hotly, still kissing at his wanton lips, tilting her head slightly for better access. She manages to pry her lips away from his, their lips retract with a soft, wet <em>pop</em> sound. “C’mon, give me the tour of your room. I would love to see what kind of posters Diego Hargreeves has hanging up in his bedroom.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’ve had this same argument so many times before at this point it was recycled words being venomously spewed at each other. She just couldn’t understand why Diego couldn’t see where she was coming from in this situation. It’s not like she was being unreasonable for asking him keep himself and others safe for her sake. </p><p>—</p><p>OR, in which diego and eudora argue about diego’s careless vigilante activities.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i liked writing this one because i felt that it was genuinely true to how i think their relationship would’ve been especially with her being the ‘goody two shoes’ that follows the rules while diego makes his own. it’s very realistic for them to fight over a problem so heavy like this and idk i just liked writing this one a lot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego’s grunts are disgruntled and guttural; his breathing heavy and labored as she hoists his body against hers and assists him upstairs towards her bedroom. She could feel the wisps of his warm breath wafting against her skin as he parts his slanted mouth open, attempting to murmur his deepest laments. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora saunters into her bedroom, arms still entwined around his waist as she hobbled him towards the bed. She exhales a deepened sigh as he perched down at the edge of it. She stands in front of him, her arms are akimbo as she relishes in his disheveled appearance.</p><p>His body is maimed — bruises that mimicked a dark mauve hue contrasted against his alabaster skin, a deep gash chaffed his upper lip, and thick splotches of crimson blood seeped through his shirt. Eudora sighs again, this time wearily, while she ambles to her bathroom to retrieve the medical kit. When she returns, she sees Diego’s  head dejected abashedly. </p><p>She squats down in front of him and began to wipe away the smears of warm blood that spewed from his lip with the warm towel. He winces lowly, murmuring a profanity inwardly as she continued to clean up his bruises.</p><p>Eudora heeds her careful movements as she began to apply ointment on his gash, she could feel his scrutiny smothering her with a warm softness. “Dora,” Diego rasps, his voice is scratchy and it cracks just a little at his attempts of calling out her name. </p><p>“Hey,” His steady hand reaches out, genially wrapping around her wrists causing her movements to suddenly halt. “I’m sorry,” Diego pleads in a sotto voce, his eyes seemingly affix upon her face waiting for a response. He feels his heartbeat posthaste and swell just a bit as she remained quiet and continued to clean him up. Eudora could see the sorrow countenance marring his face, the guilt residing amongst him. She could see it by the pleading desperation that flickered in his pupils. </p><p>“I know that I said that I would stop but you should’ve seen the damages that guy left in that old man’s store. He ruined everything. I couldn’t just stand there and not do anything about it.” He rebuttals in defense, hoping that she would understand his perspective. </p><p>Her eyes divert away from his as she crouches on her knees, and began to tug the dirty shirt over his head. Diego winces again, this time doubling over as he held his stomach. The dark bruise contrasted heavily against his skin tone. </p><p>“I’ll get you some ice to put on that, but it won’t go away anytime soon.” Eudora says as she gathered the discarding remnants of the dirty tissues and wash rag that was coated with his blood. She rose to her feet and ambled into the bathroom again.</p><p>Diego swallowed the thick lump that enclosed at the back of his throat. Ever since they began dating, Eudora had always looked at him with a warm enamor pooling in her eyes but now she diverted her gaze anytime he attempted to even stare at her. It was killing him. He was aware that she was upset and she had every right to be, but it still didn’t surcease the pain he felt knowing that he let down the one person he never wanted to disappoint. <br/>
<br/>
When he first began his vigilante escapades, Eudora expressed her disdain for his nighttime activities stating that he was interfering with the police’s job and he was putting himself and innocent civilians at risk.</p><p>Diego assured her that he was more than capable of handling himself as his combating skills were perfectly agile and in tact. He told her that his single investigative skills could achieve and gather better and quicker results than the police department could, which he had proven to be correct on numerous occasions as he’d helped solve many of their cases. <br/>
<br/>
At first, Diego thought that getting kicked out of the police academy would be the pinnacle of his downfall, that he’d proven his father right all those times he told Diego that he was wasting his time and talents by pursing such a mediocre career. But Diego found that he could still help protect the people of this city in a faster more effective way. He didn’t need a badge to save people, hell he saved a lot of people when he was younger he could do it again. <br/>
<br/>
So, he did. </p><p>He found a police station radio and switched onto the station’s satellite to listen in on the calls. If it was a simple call such as traffic stops or car accidents, he allowed the officers to attend to the scenes but if it was something major like robbery or homicide, Diego made sure that he was the first at the scene so he could gather information from witness and make his own assessments. <br/>
<br/>
As expected, Eudora wasn’t pleased with her boyfriend’s vigilante activities. He was interfering with the cases, tampering with evidence and talking to witnesses without any approval. In addition to that, he was also getting hurt on the job. She lost count of how many times she’s stitched him up and cleaned his wounds because he’s gotten into a fight with one of the perpetrators at the scene. <br/>
<br/>
He would brush it off in insouciance, saying that it wasn’t a big deal as he almost always appeared to have the advantage against his opponent. Eudora didn’t care about that. What she cared about was Diego being so careless and not considering how this was affecting her. She hated seeing him so beat up and bruised, wondering if something had happened to him whenever he doesn’t come home until late at night because he’s busy patrolling the streets. </p><p>The city was full of dangerous people and as much as Diego loved to naively believe that he was invincible, he wasn’t and there was no telling what could happen to him one of these days. That thought <em>terrified</em> her. She hated thinking so negatively but she couldn’t help it. </p><p>He was making dangerous and careless decisions, and he was so damn stubborn that it was hard to convince him to stop.</p><p>When she returned in the bedroom, she sees the Diego’s standing in front of the mirror attentively gauging at his wounds. He’s gotten injured few times during these nightly patrols, most of them were minor a few bloodied noses here and there. The worse it’s ever been was the time he was stabbed in the stomach while trying to catch a murderer. <br/>
<br/>
His wounds now weren’t that bad but it would take a few days to heal. “Eudora, I–” He began, wanting to further explain himself to her about the importance of his interference of tonight’s case.</p><p>But she interrupted him mid-sentence, cutting him off with a shake of the head and her hand raising mid-air. <br/>
<br/>
“No, Diego,” She states sternly, tossing the bag of ice aside. She shakes her head as she tries to settle her anger, but failing greatly. “You do not get to try to sweet talk your way out of this, not again. You <em>promised</em> me that you would stop this, remember? You said that you’d stop showing up at crime scenes and stop putting yourself at danger.” </p><p>“What’s the difference of me helping people and you helping people? You’re putting yourself in danger every time you go out there too, Eudora.” </p><p>Her anger seethes because he’s being so stubborn and is not understanding why she’s so upset. “The <em>difference</em>? The difference is that I have a few things badge and you don’t. You can’t talk to witnesses or  keep popping up at crime scenes. You’re not trained to keep yourself or someone else safe if anything were to hap–”</p><p>He cuts her off with another audible scoff. “Not trained? I’m more qualified than everyone in that damn department.” He rebuttals in defense.</p><p>He hadn’t intended on getting so upset because he did understand why she was so worried about him, but for her to say that he wasn’t qualified or capable of defending himself was just ludicrous. He didn’t like arguing with Eudora, but he wasn’t about to sit here and let her talk down on him just because he didn’t have a stupid badge.   </p><p>“Oh, I <em>know</em>, your dad trained you and your siblings. That’s not the same thing, Diego. Fighting and having the necessary investigative skills are two different things. You don’t need to know how to throw knives as an officer, you need to know how to assess information, collect data.” </p><p>“Yeah? Well what I do know is that I’ve helped more people in these past few months in more ways than the police department ever did.” He throws back, condescendingly. It was true with his help the police department has solved more cases and arrested more criminals at faster rates than before. </p><p>This time it’s Eudora who scoffs abhorrently, “Is that what’s this is about? You proving that you’re good enough to be in the department?” <br/>
<br/>
“I don’t need to prove anything. I know that I’m good enough to be there. If I didn’t get kicked out then I would’ve been right there where you are.” <br/>
<br/>
That’s a lie, he knows it. Diego had always been hot-tempered and incapable of abiding by anyone else’s rules. He was surprised he even lasted as long as he did in the academy. He was only good at the physical aspects of training at the academy while Eudora excelled at the academics and physical portions that were both needed to pass. There was no doubt in his mind that she would pass and make it as a qualifying officer. </p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t so stubborn and if you actually listened to someone other than yourself then maybe you could’ve passed and be where I am today. But no, that doesn’t work because you only do what <em>you</em> want to do.</p><p>They’ve had this same argument so many times before at this point it was recycled words being venomously spewed at each other. She just couldn’t understand why Diego couldn’t see where she was coming from in this situation. It’s not like she was being unreasonable for asking him keep himself and others safe for her sake. <br/>
<br/>
“I don’t need to listen to anyone when I know that I’m right.” He simply states with a half-shrug. “I helped you guys catch that guy tonight and you just don’t want to admit it because that means you having to realize that I’m actually helping the department instead of hurting it.” </p><p>“You’re so full of yourself that you don’t even see the problem.” She ripostes in disbelief, chuckling wryly and throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Pursing her lips, she shakes her head. “You have this obsessive need of trying to prove yourself to others, like you have to be the best at everything.” She pauses, momentarily averting her gaze as she carefully gathers her next words. “And I know most of that comes from your father because of how you were raised-” </p><p>Before she even had the opportunity of completing her sentence, he was already cutting her off. She knew this would be the response when bringing up his father.  She was well aware of his tainted and dysfunctional relationship with his father, how he acquired a great disdain for him. It derives from the way he neglected in properly raising them and instead forcing them into years of relentless training and missions. </p><p>Eudora didn’t bring up his father as a low blow or to insult him in any way, she just wanted him to understand how he was using his father’s teaching in unhealthy ways. Sure, to Diego it seemed like he was only being a crime stopper and helping keep the city safe, which he was no question about it, the issue was he was going about it in unsafe ways. </p><p>She would have liked to have Diego as a partner or on the force right along with her. But he wasn’t and there were specific protocols that she was required to abide by. She couldn’t allow him to keep mingling with cases or tampering with evidence. She could get fired and he could get arrested by someone who would keep him in jail for a time period longer than she’s ever held him in. <br/>
<br/>
It was also the fact that he was getting physically hurt sometimes on these solo missions of his. There was no telling what could happen to him one of these days. </p><p>Diego’s entire mood and demeanor shifted at the mere mention of his father. His jaw clenched and eyes narrowed accusatorially at her. “Thats what you think of me? That I’m some flunked out loser who patrols at night seeking for my father’s approval?” </p><p>Eudora sighed as she rubbed her temples in exasperation. This conversation was steering left so fast. “You know that’s not what I think of you, D.” She exhaled, meeting his scrutinized gaze. <br/>
<br/>
His gaze wavers as he stared back at her. He walks over to the bed to pick up his shirt, wincing lowly as he slips it back on his body. He tucks his feet back into his boots. </p><p>“So that’s it, you’re just leaving?” She asked in complete disbelief. He walked out of the room, walking down the hallway to the front door. </p><p>“Isn’t that what you wanted?” He mutters under his breath as he continued to saunter to the front door. <br/>
<br/>
He had been acting stubborn all night but now he was just being completely ridiculous. But if he wanted to go this route and act this way then she could too.  <br/>
<br/>
“You know what, I think it’s best if you do leave since you won’t even bother to have a conversation with me without stomping off like a petulant child.” She bellowed angrily from the threshold of her bedroom, not even bothering to follow behind him to the door. <br/>
<br/>
He didn’t utter another word to her as he wrapped his hand around the door knob and pulled it open, stepping out onto the other side and closing the door behind him leaving Eudora standing there dumbstruck. It upset her how blatantly stubborn he was, how he chose to walk off instead of talking about the issue like adults. <br/>
<br/>
What upsets her even more is the burning tears gathering in the back of her eyes and the thick lump that encloses at the apex of her throat. Tears perched on the edges of her eyelashes waiting to spill over. Swallowing thickly, she exhaled a shaky breath as she gathered herself together. <br/>
<br/>
She wouldn’t cry, he was the one in the wrong not her. Wiping her dewy face with the back of her hand, Eudora turned around and made her way back into her bedroom. She cleaned up the medical supplies, placing them back into her cabinet before drawing the duvet back and crawling into bed. </p><p>Usually, she would be provided with the comforting warmth of Diego’s body pressed behind hers as he pulls her against his chest. Tonight however, she’s met with a vacant cold spot. </p><p>For a few hours Eudora just laid in bed staring up at the beige ceiling. Every now and then she would glance over at her window, expecting to see Diego seated out there on the other side waiting for her to open it so that he could crawl through. She was met with disappointment every time she looked out there and didn’t see him sitting there waiting for her. </p><p>Eudora exhaled another deep sigh as she wanders her attention over to the clock on her nightstand. It was nearing two in the morning and he still hadn’t returned. Chewing on her bottom lip in contemplation, she wondered if she should call him. She wanted to know if he was okay, it was cold outside and he was currently living with her at the moment so it’s not like he had another place to sleep for the night unless he decided to go back home but she doubts he’d do that.</p><p>Succumbing in defeat, Eudora sits up on the bed as she reaches over to turn on the lamp light. She shuffled around in search of her phone. When she finds it she unlocks it and goes to his contact information, pressing call. <br/>
<br/>
She held a breath as she brought the phone to her ear, listening to the thrilling noises as it rang. She waited and waited until she received his voicemail. </p><p>So he was ignoring her phone calls. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora tosses her phone aside as she plops back down onto the bed. Usually he would always answer her calls even if he was upset with her. It made her begin to worry that something happened to him. </p><p>She called him again as she tossed the covers off of her body and stood to her feet, moving around her bedroom as she found a some clothes and a pair of shoes to slip on.</p><p>When he didn’t answer again she tucked the phone in her pockets then grabbed her car keys. She didn’t know where he was but she did know of a few places he tends to hang out so she would start there first.</p><p>When she pulls the door open and steps outside, she’s surprised to see Diego already standing there. His countenance is sullen, his shoulders sagged in solemnity, his eyes glossed with a guilted pained look. </p><p>She could smell the beer reeking off of his clothes. </p><p>They both stood there waiting for the other to speak or approach first. Eudora sighed softly as she decided to put her pride aside and walked up to him. She flung her arms around his shoulders, engulfing him into a tight hug. She breathes a soft breath of relief at the feeling of him being safe in her arms. </p><p>His arms wrapped around her body instinctively, pulling her close. His face nuzzles in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. </p><p>“I was worried. When you didn’t answer your phone I thought-” She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to even think about something happening to him. <br/>
<br/>
“M’sorry,” He says, voice muffled as he was still burrowed against her neck. He pulls back so that he could look at her, guilt and regret taint his features. “ I needed to clear my head. I know that I was being inconsiderate of your feelings. I was angry because part of me thinks that maybe you’re right, maybe I am somehow trying to prove myself to my father. I know you worry about me and I should’ve took that into consideration as well. You’ve worked hard for where you’re at, I don’t want to impose.” He shrugged as his gaze lowers to the ground again “I just like working with you, solving cases y’know? But I’ll step back if you want me to.” </p><p><em>Damn him</em>, because it was always so hard to be mad at him for a long period of time especially like right now when he’s giving her that sad puppy dog face. </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re okay. Look, Di, I just want you to be safe. I get that you want to help keep the city safe and I love that, but you’ve gotta let us do it. There’s gonna be times when I need you and don’t think for one second that I won’t call and ask for help, but I can’t have you out here being a reckless rogue vigilante crime stopper.”</p><p>She means everything she says, she never stated that he wasn’t useful and that he wasn’t helping the department, she just said that he was addressing it in the wrong way by being reckless and unsafe in his strategies. She knows that Diego means well and that he would never intentionally do anything to hurt or upset her. All Eudora wants is for him to follow procedure to ensure the upmost safety. </p><p>He nods his head in understanding. “Yeah, okay, I hear you. I’ll listen and be safe from now on.” He declared in sincerity, to which she smiles in response. </p><p>“Good.” She meets his lips in a kiss. “Now come back inside. It’s cold.” </p><p>—</p><p>Diego showers ridding himself from the putrid beer smell. Fresh out of the shower and clad in only his boxers and t-shirt, he climbs into the bed behind Eudora and wraps an arm around her. He pulls her body against his as she instinctively snuggles close to him adapting to the body warmth that radiated from his body. </p><p>Loose flyaways tickle against his face as he rests his chin atop of her hair. His thumb strokes softly against her abdomen, when her shirt rises up a bit. <br/>
<br/>
She shivers and Diego wraps the thick cover tighter around their bodies. </p><p>“G’night, Dora.” He whispers, pecking a kiss against her strawberry vanilla scented hair.</p><p>“Night, Diego.” She whispered in response before eventually succumbing to her exhaustion. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She turns around searching for the person calling out to her, she narrows her eyes in on the familiar face; his bushy brown curls were messily tousled about, he was wearing a knee-length leather skirt and a black sheer halter top, black combat boots were worn on his feet. </p><p>—<br/>OR, eudora has a run in with one of the hargreeves siblings which results in diego having to come save him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s seated at her desk flipping through files of a case she’d been attentively working on for the past three months when one of the new officers approach her desk. </p><p>Eudora diverts her eyes away from the printed words on the papers at the sound of their gait ascending near. The officer, a trainee that had just been hired last month stood at the edge of her desk, an apologetic smile marring his face as he sees that he was interrupting her. <br/>
<br/>
“Sorry to bother you but there’s this guy in holding that won’t quit asking for you. He claims that he knows you,” The officer informed her pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the back of the precinct where the holding cells where.  </p><p>Eudora furrows a confused brow as she closes the file and sets it aside on her desk. The information piques Eudora’s curiosity. A sudden revelation caused her to roll her eyes in annoyance as an irritated sigh falls from her lips. <br/>
<br/>
There was only one person that she knew of that was always getting arrested and would ask for her. It’s the same person that she’s arrested numerous times before for interfering with several of her cases, the person who she has arrested for impersonating an officer, tampering with evidence, threatening and interrogating witnesses. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Diego</em>. </p><p>She didn’t even need to ask as she already knew that it was her ex-boyfriend back there waiting for her to come to his rescue and release him. His reckless behavior was always getting him in trouble, serving as a reminder of why he had initially gotten kicked out of the academy in the first place. </p><p>She had began to lost count of how many times she’s arrested him. It was a relentless repeating cycle of him being somewhere he didn’t belong, interrogating someone that he didn’t have permission to talk to in the first place, or inadvertently cross contaminating evidence. She would chide him for his interference then slap the handcuffs on his wrist and haul him off to the car before any of the other officers had a chance to get to him first.</p><p>Eudora was always the person to arrest and book him, if she didn’t another officer would probably leave him in the cell for a long duration of time like he was supposed to get unlike the half hour wait time Eudora leaves him in there for. </p><p>Since their breakup it seemed as if he was appearing at crime scenes more often these days, purposefully making his presence known so he could irritate her. Every time she would arrive at a scene, he was already there, waiting, with that annoying grin on his face. </p><p>She wonders what he could’ve done to be hauled in this early in the day. </p><p>Rousing to her feet, Eudora reaches into her desk drawer and grabs the keys to the holding cell. “Thanks, I’ll handle it.” She responds to the officer, who nods then walks off to resume his work. </p><p>Walking through the precinct heading towards the holding cell, Eudora’s eyes wander around the room in search of the familiar face. A confused frown furrows her features when she looks through each of the cells but doesn’t see Diego’s face. <em>Weird</em>. She wonders if someone had already released him. </p><p>She turned around, preparing to inquire to the officer at the desk of Diego’s whereabouts when a voice suddenly clamored out her name, attempting to capture her attention. </p><p>“Hey, pretty Detective lady, <em>er</em>, Eudora!”</p><p>She turns around searching for the person calling out to her, she narrows her eyes in on the familiar face; his bushy brown curls were messily tousled about, he was wearing a knee-length leather skirt and a black sheer halter top, black combat boots were worn on his feet.</p><p>His appearance looked disheveled; heavy bags were adorned underneath his eyes, his skin was flushed a rosy pallor. </p><p>“Klaus?” </p><p>He flashed a sheepish grin as he brought his hand up in a wave, “Fancy meeting you here.” He jokes, his hand rubbing against the back of his neck as he stood there watching Eudora approach him. </p><p>She walked up to the cell, her eyes wandering over his body in an assuring assembly. “Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes widened in horror at the fingerprint bruises that were chuffed around his wrists. “Who did that?” </p><p>Klaus looked down at his maimed bruises, slightly tugging the sleeves of the flimsy dark shawl pullover that he was wearing to hide the bruises. He waved it off in insouciance, smiling feebly. </p><p>“It’s nothing.” He attempts to assure her but it’s futile as she doesn’t believe it at all. </p><p>“That doesn’t look like nothing,” She looked around the room before she leaned in closer to him. “Did an officer do this to you? Is that why you’re afraid to tell me what happened?” She whispered lowly to him in question. </p><p>It was no secret of some of the officer’s abusing of power by enforcing brutality while performing arrests. Just like in every department there were corrupt officers that abused their authority against the civilians. There had been several complaints about how a few officers here that were abusing the power and were using excessive brunt force. </p><p>She had hoped Klaus didn’t have the misfortune of encountering one of them tonight.</p><p>Her worries were surceased when Klaus denied her accusations with a shake of his head followed by a shoulder shrug. “No this wasn’t the work of one of the pigs. I owed some money to a dealer and when he found out that I didn’t have it he went all berserk. The cops arrived before he could do more damage.”</p><p>Eudora nodded, sighing in relief that he hadn’t gotten badly hurt. “Did you call someone to sign the papers so I can release you?” </p><p>At this, Klaus’ mood turns sullen. His face falls somber and his shoulders sag in despondence. He leaned against the rails of the cell, mindlessly tapping his fingers  against the cold metal. </p><p>“I’ve been trying but no one’s answering. There’s only so many people that I can call anyway. Allison’s in Los Angeles filming a new movie, Vanya never leaves her apartment except to go to her recitals, Luther’s still in space, and Dad let’s just say I stopped expecting help from him a long time ago,” He chuckled wryly in resentment. </p><p>Eudora’s heart ached in pain for him. <br/>
<br/>
“What about Diego?” She curiously inquired. She knows that they don’t have a close relationship but surely Diego would come to his brother’s aide if he knew that he needed help. </p><p>Klaus shook his head, “He wasn’t at home. The guy that he works for said that he was out. Guess that means I’m stuck in here for the night.” He muttered before pushing his body off of the rails. He groggily walked back over to the holding bench, squeezing himself next to the drunk man that was slumped out in a deep sleep. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora chewed on her bottom lip in thought. She couldn’t simply allow him to sit here miserably all night. She felt bad that he had no one to come help him in his time of need. She needed to get in contact with someone so they could sign his release papers. </p><p>She knew who to call. <br/>
<br/>
She hadn’t called or talked to him willingly since their breakup, she halted all forms of communication between them after their amicable departure from one another. But she knew that she needed to call him in order for Klaus to be released for the night. </p><p>She hoped that he would answer. <br/>
<br/>
The line trilled as she brought the phone to her ear and waited patiently for him to pick up. She sighed, feeling defeated as the line continued to trill showing no signs that he planned on picking up soon. She was about to hang up until she heard the phone click on the receiving end. </p><p>“To what do I owe this pleasure, <em>Eudora</em>?” He asked, the timbre of his voice is a coquettish and teasing tone that makes her roll her eyes. </p><p>She folds her arms akimbo across her chest and chances another glance over at Klaus who was now engaging in an avid conversation with the drunk guy. </p><p>“I told you not to call me that.” She berates with a loud sigh, shaking her head when she hears the sounds of his gruff laughter. “I’m calling about your brother.” She states, suddenly hearing his laughter coming to a stop. He’s silent for a moment before he grumbles something incoherent under his breath. </p><p>“What happened this time?”  <br/>
<br/>
“Got into a disagreement with his dealer. He was brought in a few hours ago.” She turns away slightly when she sees Klaus’ attention avert towards her in curiosity. “You need to get here, Diego. He looks bad.” She whispered lowly in caution hoping that Klaus wouldn’t hear her description of his current appearance. <br/>
<br/>
She knew that albeit he didn’t obtain a close relationship with any of his siblings, that Diego still cared about them deeply especially Klaus who he was closest to when they were adolescents. They all grew apart once they got older, more so when Diego left home at 18 to join the academy. </p><p>Diego had been aware of Klaus’ struggle with substance abuse as he used to get drunk when they were kids as a way to numb the pain of their father’s irate wrath and the burden of having the unfortunate power of communicating with ghosts. It was a conflicting power for anyone to have especially Klaus. </p><p>Seeing Ben for the first time after his macabre death startled him. It only got worse after Dave’s death. The first few days every time Klaus blinked all he saw was Dave’s slain body, drenched in crimson blood, holes gorged into his abdomen. He numbed the pain by chugging down bottles of bitter alcoholic beverages and snorting anything that would stop him from seeing the visions. </p><p>Years in and out of rehabilitation centers, the inconsistency of being sober and relapsing, being arrested numerous times for stealing or being caught buying drugs on the corner had all been results of Klaus’ struggles. <br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be there.” Diego said before eventually having up the phone. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>It didn’t take long for Diego to arrive at the station. Eudora was walking back from the break room, carrying a cup of water to bring to Klaus when she looked up and spotted Diego walking through the double doors of the precinct. </p><p>“It’s okay, let him through.” She said to the officer who was seated at the reception desk, eyeing Diego skeptically.</p><p>The officer nudged his head, granting Diego permission to go. Diego rolled his eyes in annoyance as he walked off, beginning to close the distance as he approached Eudora. <br/>
<br/>
“Is everyone in here as uptight as him?” He grumbled in abhorrence. <br/>
<br/>
“Do you see how you’re dressed? He probably thought you were trying to rob the place or something. Seriously, Diego do you need to wear all that and carry those knives?” She berates, shaking her head as she heeds in his apparel which consisted of his signature black leather clothing and a belt holster that totted his razor sharp knives in the pockets. </p><p>He scoffs, an impish smirk tugged upward on his lips as he raised his eyebrows in amusement. “If I remember correctly, you used to <em>love</em> when I wore this.” He coquettishly rebuttals, indicating  to the time of their previous relationship.</p><p>Eudora guffaws, rolling her eyes. No matter what was going on he always somehow managed to find a way to flirt with her. Although she always chides him for it, secretly she was still amused and flattered by it. She would never tell him this out loud though. </p><p>“I thought you came for your brother not to flirt with me?”  <br/>
<br/>
He shrugged, the coy smile still evident in his lips. “I can do both.” <br/>
<br/>
She walked off, not even bothering to respond to his comment. She walked towards the back of the precinct heading to the holding cells. She could hear Diego’s footsteps pattering behind her as she lead them through the station. </p><p>When she spots Klaus he rouses hastily to his feet, a mirthful smile spreads across his face at the sight of his brother. “Diego!” He clamored, jumping up and down slightly as he ran to the gate door. “You actually came!” </p><p>Diego nodded as his eyes glossed over his brother’s disheveled appearance. “Yeah, I’m here to get you out.” </p><p>Eudora grabbed the keys from her desk and inserted them inside of the keyhole, twisting the keys around until it pried open. Klaus ran out of the cell, his fist pumped in the air in blithe as he chuckled. </p><p>“I’m free!” He walked over to Eudora and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you.” He whispered softly in her ear as he squeezed her body.<br/>
<br/>
Eudora was slightly surprised by the sudden contact, but was quick to reciprocate the embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. “You’re welcome, Klaus.” </p><p>When they parted from the hug, they see Diego standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He stumbled backward when Klaus practically threw his body against his and pulled him into a hug as well. Eudora found herself smiling at the sight. As much as Diego liked to deny it to uphold his stoic persona, Eudora knew that deep down he was a big softie. </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Diego chuckled, patting Klaus’ shoulder. <br/>
<br/>
Klaus retracted himself from the hug, smiling sheepishly at his brother. “Can I stay at your place tonight? I’m kinda in between homes at the moment.” He asked, giving his brother a hopeful look. </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Klaus’ eyes widened in surprise. “Seriously? Oh, can we stop to get something to eat too? I haven’t eaten anything today and I’m starving. I saw a McDonald’s down the street when I was in the back of the police car. I could sure go for Big Mac.” He pleaded, batting his eyes and pouting his bottom lip out at Diego.</p><p>The sight of it was too adorable. Had it been Eudora that Klaus was asking, she probably would’ve given in the moment he fluttered those big brown eyes at him. Diego must’ve been unable to say no either because he sighs as he conceded in agreement. </p><p>“Fine, but don’t even think about ordering any desserts.” He forewarned, pointing a finger at Klaus who nodded his head in agreement. </p><p>“No desserts, got it. I’ll be waiting outside while you get all this in order.” He informed Diego before turning to Eudora, bidding her goodbye with an amiable wave. She waved back, smiling softly as she watched him walk off. <br/>
<br/>
“He’s really sweet. I feel so bad for him with everything he’s dealing with.” She frowns sympathetically. From what he had told her earlier, basically he had no one to turn to in his time of need. His siblings were all scattered around doing their own thing and his father blamed Klaus for succumbing to his addiction in the first place. <br/>
<br/>
Diego nods his head, somberly, in agreement. “I didn’t even know that he was using again. Last I heard he checked himself in rehab a few weeks ago.” <br/>
<br/>
Eudora placed a comforting hand on his shoulder once she sees a residual guilt paining the features of his face. </p><p>“He just needs to know that someone cares about him and that they’ll be there for him. You can’t blame yourself but you can help him try to get through this.” She laments in suggestion, hoping that he would abide by her advice. </p><p>“Thanks, Eudo-uh, <em>Patch</em>.” He corrects himself as he thanks her in appreciation for the advice she for looking out for his brother while he was locked in the cell.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” She says, mimicking the soft smile that was mirrored on his lips. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>“This’ll be fun. It’ll be like a slumber party! I’ve never been to a slumber party, Dad hated kids too much to let us invite anyone over not that we had friends, but still.” Klaus rambled, talking in between bites of his beefy burger. </p><p>Diego groaned already knowing that there would be a long night ahead of him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it’s very on brand for diego to be the one to bail klaus out of jail.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diego resisted the urge of scoffing at him. His crush on Eudora was so apparent it was getting ridiculous.</p><p>—<br/>OR, in where diego gets jealous and eudora comforts her adorable boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego was leaned against the counter, his arms folded akimbo across his chest as his lips thinned into a moue frown while he watched Eudora and Beeman gingerly conversing amongst themselves.</p><p>Diego heeded in the way that Beeman would genially rest his hand on her shoulder whenever Eudora would say something funny, or how he would lean closer to her causing their shoulder to inadvertently brush against each other’s. He felt his jaw clench in recoil. Diego was never one to publicly placate his jealousy, he was fairly content with himself and their relationship but he could tell that from his current physiognomy, it was evidently clear of his distaste towards the behavior of his girlfriend’s partner. </p><p>He was dutifully aware that there was nothing coquettish or romantic occurring between the two of them, but he had to admit the twinge of jealousy that thronged throughout him as he watched the two of them, in comparison to how Eudora’s been ignoring him practically the entire evening only adduced onto his callus feelings of jealousy. </p><p>He thought that given everything, that the current status of their relationship alluded that they were okay. Sure, there was a hell of a lot more that they needed to talk about, but they were okay. At least, that’s what Diego presumed. </p><p>They had broken up a few months ago after getting into a disagreement about Diego’s nightly vigilante duties. Eudora wanted him to retire in his activities but he wouldn’t abide by it, telling her that his doings is what helped keep the city safe. It hurt like hell when she ended things, which resulted in him having to move back into the dingy one-bedroom apartment he was living in prior to moving in with her. </p><p>Although they were broken up, he still appeared at every crime scene just so that he could see her again. Eudora thought that he was only there to prod information from the witnesses but in actuality, he was there to get glimpses of her face. He would annoy her like always just to get her riled up (he couldn’t help it she was adorable whenever she would scold at him with her narrowed eyes and pouted lips.) He figured that if he kept showing up, then she would eventually get tired of him and want to get back together. <br/>
<br/>
His plan was flawed, he knows, but he didn’t know what else to do. He’d tried everything to try to get her to understand why he continued to do what he did, but she refused to even try to listen to his perspective about the situation. </p><p>They eventually got back together after both of them apologized for being stubborn and selfish. They decided not to talk about his vigilism for the sake of their relationship although he knew that deep down she was still bothered by it. </p><p>They’ve been good these past few weeks, they didn’t argue, were having <em>amazing</em> sex, and there wasn’t anything or anyone interfering with their relationship. They slowly but surely began to repair the trust back into their relationship. <br/>
<br/>
So Diego couldn’t understand why he was seething with an abhorrent jealousy right now because he trusted Eudora wholly. He didn’t really know Beeman other than the obvious fact that he was Eudora’s partner. Diego spoke to him on a few occasions when they were in passing of one another but he had never gotten the chance to actually get to know the man. (not that he really wanted to, especially not now.) <br/>
<br/>
Albeit he didn’t personally know Beeman, Diego thought he was an okay guy. Eudora was always raving about how good of a partner he was and how he respected her. Diego was grateful for that in those aspects as he knew that being the only woman in the force was hard enough, having a shitty partner would’ve only further added onto the challenges. But Beeman was one of the good one’s per Eudora’s opinion so Diego liked him for that. <br/>
<br/>
What he didn’t like however was how comfortable he appeared to be around Eudora, casually touching her, laughing at her jokes. <em>I’ve heard her jokes before believe me she isn’t that funny</em>. He angrily grumbles to himself, the countenance of his face now narrowing in a scowl. </p><p>“Hey, Diego, do you mind bringing me a bottle of water while you’re over there?” Beeman asks, his baritone voice retracts Diego from his deep reverie. </p><p>He wanted to respond with a comment of ‘get your own damn water’ but he knew if he did then he would have to endure Eudora’s ridiculing of telling him that he’s being rude. So instead he surmises a comment of, “Sure thing.” Diego murmurs as he approaches the refrigerator and grabs three bottles of water, one for each of them. </p><p>Walking back towards the couch, he squeezed on the vacant spot on the other side of Eudora. She smiles softly in thanks as he extends a bottle of water out to her. “So, did you find anything?” He asks, upon noticing that they were still plunging through the numerous folders of files, trying to find evidence for this case that they were working on.</p><p>He wasn’t supposed to be in here listening as it was a classified case, but to Eudora’s annoyance he wouldn’t leave the room. </p><p>“Not that we would tell you what it was <em>if</em> we did, but no there’s nothing.” Eudora answers with a sigh, disappointment’s engraved upon her face as she closes the file and mindlessly tosses it on the table. </p><p>Diego hated seeing her look so defeated. He knows that because she works so hard she was always trying to solve all of her cases as a way to prove to herself that she belonged there and deserved the title of Detective. He hates that there’s still even a small part of her that doubts her abilities, she was the most smartest and determined person that he knew. </p><p>He didn’t want any feelings of apprehensive causing her to second guess that at all. </p><p>“Dora-” Diego begins but is suddenly interrupted. <br/>
<br/>
“Hey, we’ll find something I know we will. We just gotta keep looking, something’s there I know it is.” Beeman says in offering of providing her solace. He reaches over to grab ahold of her hand which he cradles within his as he gives their conjoined hands a proffered squeeze. </p><p>Eudora smiled amicably at him as she patted his hand. She chuckled softly as she runs her free hand through her hair. “You’re right. Sorry, I just really wanna nail this asshole for what he did.” She reveals, her voice marring a venomous tone at the mention of the perpetrator she was attentively searching for. <br/>
<br/>
“You will.” Diego ripostes in a soft tone, offering her his own words of comforting assurance. “I believe in you.” He feels victorious when Eudora’s smile widens as she looks over at him. </p><p>“Thanks, babe.” She says in appreciation. She sighs softly as she stands to her feet, stretching her lilt limbs out.</p><p>“I’m kinda tired. We’ll pick this back up tomorrow, yeah?” She asked, looking over at Beeman. </p><p>He nods his head as he too stood to his feet, leaning down to pick up his jacket. “Yeah. We can meet up for coffee before we head in, there’s this lead I want to investigate.” He informs her while he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. </p><p>Diego resisted the urge of scoffing at him. His crush on Eudora was so apparent it was getting ridiculous. </p><p>“Yeah, okay. We’ll meet at the usual place?” He nods his head in confirmation. “Alright, well, I’ll be there at 7!” She follows behind him, showing him the way out so that he could finally make his egress. They bidded farewell to each other with a parting hug before he eventually made his departure. </p><p>Eudora closes and locks the door behind him. She groans loudly, rolling the rigid tension that was building in her shoulder muscles, “God my body’s killing me. D’you think you could give me a neck and shoulder rub?” She pleads, pouting her bottom lip out as she bats her eyes at Diego. <br/>
<br/>
Usually he would succumb in haste at the puppy dog look that she was currently giving him. He was helpless whenever she looked at him like that. But after what occurred no more than a few minutes ago, he felt less adoring and more envious. </p><p>“Ask your boyfriend,” He mutters, not caring that the envy was blatantly apparent in his voice. </p><p>She narrowed a confused look at him. “I <em>am</em> asking my boyfriend,” She responds, not knowing what was going on or why he was acting snappy with her. </p><p>He scoffs as he stands to his feet. “Nah, he just left but I think you can still catch him if you hurry.” He begins to walk off, but his movement’s are halted when Eudora grabs ahold of his forearm and gently tugs him back. <br/>
<br/>
She’s surprised to see a look of despondence marring the features of his face. Her eyebrows crease together in worry.</p><p>“Okay, what’s going on with you? Why are you being all pouty?” <br/>
<br/>
Diego inwardly contemplated if he should vocalize his thoughts. He wasn’t too keen on talking about feelings or emotions, usually preferring to keep them internalized but he was so furious with the way that Beeman was acting that he needed to get it off of his chest. <br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong? Hm let’s see..” He says, the tone of his voice is sarcastic as he taps his chin in thought beginning to name off the items; “I had to sit here all afternoon watching your partner openly flirt with you, which you did nothing to stop by the way–” He pointed out in acknowledgment to which she stared at him in bewilderment. </p><p>“<em>Flirting</em>?” She repeats. The word falling off of her lips in aghast.  </p><p>“-you completely ignored me the entire time too. It’s like I was the third wheel or something.” Diego expresses as the pout moues furthers on his lips. Suddenly with the way she’s looking at him, it makes him feel embarrassed by the admittance, like he’s being insecure about the whole ordeal.  </p><p>“You know what, just forget I said anything.” He murmurs dismissively, beginning to walk off until he’s intercepted <em>again</em> by Eudora who steps in front of him blocking his path. </p><p>“Eudora-”</p><p>“No,” She interrupts, shaking her head as she raises a finger at him. She looks at him, the countenance on her face softens. “Why would you think that he was flirting with me? We’re partners, Diego that’s it.” </p><p>He nods as his eyes lower in chagrin. “I know,” He huffs a breath of air out in exasperation as he lifts his eyes to meet her gaze again. “It’s just seeing him touching you like that-” He shrugs, mindlessly fiddling with his fingers.  <br/>
<br/>
Eudora sees that this situation had deeply upset Diego. She didn’t intend on any of this to happen when she invited Chuck over to review the case files. They’ve been friends and partners for the past two years so of course they were close with each other. Eudora didn’t give too much thought about the little touches that he gives or the depth of their relationship. </p><p>She has always looked at Beeman as a friend but nothing beyond that extent. Another thing she didn’t predict was Diego getting jealous by the closeness of their relationship. He knew that she and Beeman were extremely close so she thought that he understood how their dynamic was when they were around each other. </p><p>He touched her at times but it was far from anything flirtatious. They had a brother sister relationship and their feelings for each other were concretely platonic. Not to mention, Beeman himself was in a relationship, well actually he was married and has been for the past six years. </p><p>Eudora has met Chuck’s husband Jherico on numerous occasions. She was fond of the older man as he was just as sweet as Chuck was. She couldn’t believe that Diego didn’t remember that Chuck was married. They had both met him last year when she invited him to the  precinct’s Christmas party and Chuck and Jherico were in attendance as well. </p><p>“Babe, even <em>if</em> he was flirting which he wasn’t it wouldn’t matter because the only person that I would want making corny pickup lines at me is you.” Eudora expressed, watching as the corners of Diego’s lips twitched upward while he tried to bite back a smile. <br/>
<br/>
“Like I’d ever need a corny pick up line to pick you up.”  He quips, rolling his eyes in a playful manner though residual trepidation was still lingering there. </p><p>Eudora approaches him and wounds her arms around his neck. “I’ve only got eyes for you. You know that, right?” She catechizes as she cranes her head down a little to meet his gaze. </p><p>Diego responds with a somber nod. </p><p>Eudora curls her fingers through his hair. “You’re also aware that Beeman’s married, right?” </p><p>At this Diego snaps his gaze up at her, eyes wide with perplexity. <br/>
<br/>
“Don’t you remember the station’s Christmas party last year?” She explained, giving a vague description of that night’s events hoping that it would recollect his memories. </p><p>Diego’s face scrunched in confusion as the thought back on that time. The realization must’ve soon hit him because his features transitioned into a sheepish smile as his cheeks were colored a rosy pink color. </p><p>“Beeman’s <em>husband</em>.” Eudora nodded slowly, “He’s-” </p><p>“Gay, yes.” She finishes for him. </p><p>Diego groaned as he palmed his face into his hands, hiding in embarrassment. He had made a complete fool of himself just now, accusing Eudora of being oblivious to her partner’s blatant flirting when in actuality it was nothing of the sorts. He had been so envious and insecure because she was paying Beeman attention all night instead of him and his emotions just got the best of him, especially having to witness all those raffish touchings Beeman was doing. </p><p>He hates this, feeling so embarrassed and insecure. Part of him still feels like she’s too good for him and that one day she’ll wake up and realize it. Another part of him worries that she’ll end up leaving him for someone better and with an actual paying job. <br/>
<br/>
That was one of his biggest fears; Eudora realizing that she made a mistake being with him. </p><p>“I’m such an idiot.” He groans, his words are muffled as his face was still hidden behind his hands but Eudora could still decipher his words. </p><p>“You’re not an idiot, Di.” She assures him as she slowly begins to peel his hands away from his face. “I didn’t realize that you weren’t aware of how close he and I are. He’s like my best friend and we’re comfortable around each other. But it’s nothing beyond that. He’s married and I’m stuck with you,” She jests hoping that it would lighten up his somber mood. </p><p>She sees that it does when he rolls his eyes and smirks at her comment. “Whatever, you love being with me.” </p><p>She nods, her arms tightening around his neck as she flushes herself closer towards his body. “I do. You’re the only one that I want to be with.” She whispers before leaning forward to meet his lips in a kiss. </p><p>And that declaration alone was enough to surcease all of his worries and fears, knowing that her feelings were wholly reciprocated and that she still cared about him no matter of his faults. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk if we got any backstory about beeman’s life..hell we barely got an backstory on eudora’s. but it’s my own hc that beeman’s gay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diego hummed, a knowing smirk spreads across his own lips. “I did, at first. It’s not my fault you’re so distracting.” </p><p>Eudora scoffs playfully, narrowing her eyes as she shoved his shoulders. “Me? Hey, I was helping you. You’re the one that started kissing me first!”</p><p>—<br/>OR, in where diego and eudora get distracted while studying. includes explicit smut and vivid sexual descriptions!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego laid sprawled out at the bottom of the bed, an open textbook was perched in front of him while his eyes seemingly scanned over the printed words. Eudora  was settled at the top of the bed, her body propped up against the headboard, legs lazily draped across Diego’s lap while she idly scribbled a rough sketch into her drawing book. </p><p>Eudora looked up from the crisp page of her sketchbook, eyes wandered over to Diego as he laid there at the edge of the bed. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed, lips were pouted in a confused frown as he idly tapped the wooden pencil against the textbook.</p><p>“Need help?” She offers, already knowing that the academic aspects of the academy’s training wasn’t exactly his strong suit and that he a tendency of struggling to understand the context of its complexity. </p><p>Diego sighed exasperatedly, his head falls against the textbook with a loud <em>thunk</em> sound. He nods, lifting his head up and jutting his lips out in a pleading pout. “Yes, please.”  Diego smiled fondly at his adorableness as she shuffled her position and crawled downward on the bed, her body plopping down next to his. <br/>
<br/>
She grabs ahold of the textbook and laid it out in front of her. Her eyes scanned across the pages, while she inwardly contemplated on the answer of the scenario he was struggling with. Diego’s minds inadvertently wanders off as he sat there, unabashedly staring at Eudora in complete awe.</p><p>She was so amazing and smart and pretty that it was beginning to distract him “First, you have to refer back to the handbook they gave us on the first day that has all of the procedures in there.” Her words begin to absentmindedly dissipate from his brain. She looked so adorable trying to explain the answer to him, not knowing that his mind was completely elsewhere at the moment.</p><p>“After that you’re basically using the information from the handbook and the notes that we’ve been taking to help solve these.” She said, circling the right answer to the problem, smiling as she was feeling accomplished that she was successful in helping succor her boyfriend with his academic troubles.</p><p>Eudora was in expectantly, albeit, pleasantly surprised when Diego leaned forward and pecked a soft kiss against her lips. She blinked, eyes dilated in surprise, lips curling in a small smile as she pulled back and looked at him. “What was that for?” </p><p>Diego shrugged his shoulders, numbly bit on his lower lip to stifle the chuckle from emanating from his mouth.</p><p>It was usually him that got all flustered whenever they kissed, but now seeing the rosy blush flushing colouring Eudora’s cheeks and seeing her shyly duck her head down made him fawn at its adorableness. “For being so smart and helping me even though I was not listening to a word you said.” He admits, which causes Eudora to playfully roll her eyes in retort.</p><p>“You should be paying attention. We have an exam coming up next week.” She sternly chides, but the forewarning seemingly roved over Diego’s head.</p><p>“You’re far more interesting to pay attention to than any of this.” Diego notably quips in retort, and Eudora parts her mouth open, preparing to offer her own words of rebuttal when he leaned forward and kissed her again. Eudora  feels self softening under his onslaught, her mind feels hazy and her chastising words were soon forgotten.</p><p>“You’re kissing me to distract me from making you do your practice work, aren’t you?” She murmurs against his lips, peeking an eye open to see him smirking slyly at her. </p><p> “Is it working?” He asks, his hand coming up to gently cradle her face within its grasp. His thumb stroked softly against the plush skin on her cheek.</p><p>Eudora nods, as she instinctively leans forward again. “A little.” She whispers, the words soon demise in her lips as she sought her insistent mouth along his, kissing him softly, tenderly, feverishly. </p><p>Eudora breathes softly in his mouth, huffing a sigh of content as her hands come up and gently mussle through his, dark coiffs, her fingernails scraping lightly against his scalp. She tilts her head, angling her mouth at a shifted angle so she could capture his pliant lips better.</p><p>She yelps a surprising ‘<em>oof </em>’ and giggled lightly when Diego deftly wrapped an arm around her body and flipped them over so that she was now straddling his waist, her long, prowling legs bracketing the sides of his hips. </p><p>Eudora wounds her arms around his heightened neck, flushing her body closer to his as his hands instinctively splay on her hips, fingers digging into the plush flesh as the snug fitted tank top that she was currently wearing, rose up, exposing her satinty skin. </p><p>Her fingers lazily toyed with the fraily hairs on his nape. She smirks coyly, “Y’know, when you asked me to help with your homework I thought you meant us actually doing the work,” she says, raising an accusatory brow up at him, though she holds no actual malice towards him.</p><p>Diego hummed, a knowing smirk spreads across his own lips. “I did, at first. It’s not my fault you’re so distracting.” </p><p>Eudora scoffs playfully, narrowing her eyes as she shoved his shoulders. “<em>Me</em>? Hey, I was helping you. You’re the one that started kissing me first!”</p><p>At this, Diego relents in surrender. “You’re right, but can you blame me? It’s nearly impossible to not kiss you.” He whispers lowly, the octave of his voice decimates to that low, kinda raspy tenor that always makes Eudora weak in the knees. His hooded eyes slowly gloss over her before slowly meeting her gaze again. </p><p>“Diego,” She sighs, her body scooting further up, needing to feel the heated friction of his body pressed against hers. Their lips are moving languidly, in a slow feverish tandem as they kissed. He parts her mouth open wider as he teasingly bites at her lower lip, scraping his teeth along the soft skin them dragging his wet tongue across it, soothing it to perfection.</p><p>Eudora keens softly, her body arches into his touch. His nimble fingers are gliding underneath her shirt, large palms slide over the smoothness of her stomach as he proceeds upward. Her breath hitches softly in her throat, teeth roughly tugs her bottom lip between it as she feels the padding of his cold thumb swiftly trace over her erect nipple. </p><p>“Diego,” She says, breathlessly, her mind too hazy to form any other coherent words at the moment. And Diego smirks roguishly against her mouth, clearly satisfied by the affect that her body had to his touch. His forefinger and thumb are pinching, fondling, tugging at the hardened nub, as his tongue raffishly swirled around her mouth. </p><p>“You’re so good at this.” She ripostes, eyes rolling to the back of her head in pure pleasure as his hand squeezes her tiny breast. Diego’s wanton mouth retracts from hers momentarily in favor of his mouth sucking on the delicate skin on her neck, coaxing it with dark love bites. He hums, mouth too preoccupied, mind too distracted on her beautiful body.</p><p>“Yeah?” He rasps throatily, his breath is hot against her skin as he pulls away for a brief second, glancing up at her. Truthfully, sometimes he still felt like quite an amateur when it pertained to sexual endeavors between them. She was the first girl he’d ever done anything remotely sexual with — so at times, he feared that he wasn’t pleasuring her enough to her satisfaction.</p><p>But with the way Eudora looked right now; eyes blown wide with lust, lips kiss-swollen and crimson red, body writhing helplessly ontop of him, let Diego know that he’d exceeded her and his expectations. She bites on her bottom lip and nods, “I want—<em>hnn</em>—” She breathes ruggedly, her succulent lips parting slightly as a soft moan spills through her. </p><p>“Yeah?” He asks, genuinely wanting to know so that he could give it to her, but it came out as more of a flirtatious tease which only made Eudora chuckle in amusement. She cranes her head down and marred her prim bow mouth on the hollowed juncture is his throat, sucking on it. </p><p>“D-Dora,” Diego stammers, his grip of his fingers dug harder into her skin. She knows she’ll have bruises chaffed on her skin, but that caring, like anything else besides the sound of him desperately moaning her name, had demised from her worries. </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart?” She teases again, this time she trails her lips downward and was now nibbling and sucking on the juncture between his clavicle and neck. Dark, purple hickies begin to form on his alabaster skin.</p><p>The affectionate term of endearment makes him croon. She’d always referred to him as ‘babe’ or ‘baby’, hearing her murmur ‘sweetheart’ only stirred something ravenously carnal inside of him that he was unaware that was deeply within him.</p><p>Her hands are touching him everywhere, groping, squeezing. She’s panting soft breaths in his ears as she begins to slowly undo the buttons on his flannel shirt. She opens her eyes, looks down at the fawn pallor of his chest. She sees his cheeks abashedly flush in chagrin under the gauze of her scrutiny. </p><p>Eudora leans forward, kissing him sweetly as she continued to pry the buttons open until she could see the taut muscles on his abs. She slid the flimsy shirt down his shoulders. He shrugged it off and absentmindedly tossed it aside. It falls to the floor with a soft thud. </p><p>Eudora’s eyes seemingly ogle at his body in admiration. </p><p>She bites at her lip. “You are so sexy.” She notes in a coquettish murmur causing the blush on Diego’s cheeks to deepen and spread from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. </p><p>With Eudora being his first girlfriend and the first person that he’d explored the various aspects of his sexuality with, he was still fairly shy when it came to certain things. He never had someone call him sexy before or kiss him with so passionately with such an inert vigor that it made him breathless. </p><p>Eudora leans forward again, her lips pucker as she meets him halfway for a kiss. Diego closes the distance between them and marred his wet lips against hers, kissing her ravenously. God, he could kiss her forever. He just loved the way how perfectly their lips fit in tandem.<br/>
<br/>
He loved her lips; how soft, pliant they were and how they somewhow always managed to taste of cherries. She hums in content at the taste of his sweet mouth moving lazily along hers. Eudora scoots closer, their pelvis’ brushing lightly in the movement. She moved her perched hand on his chest, tentatively moving it downward until she reaches his upper thigh. </p><p>“Okay?” She murmurs the question against his lips, pausing a moment to wait for his confirmation.</p><p>He nods instantly, without a moments hesitation. “Yeah. It’s more than okay.” Her small hand proceeded it’s salacious path upward onto his thigh, until it reached its desired destination. She could feel the rigid outline of his hardened erection, curling snugly against his thigh. He swallows thickly, inhaling a soft breath when she eased the zipper of his pants down. She watches him, underneath the curly wisps of her eyelashes, his cheeks were a flushed, rosy, pink color, lips were perfectly red and kiss swollen. </p><p>Eudora pulled the zipper further down, still heeding tentatively at his reaction. He groans lowly, body avidly shuddering in a desperate need as she shimmies the jeans over his hips. Diego lifts up slightly, securing the hand he held around Eudora’s body, making sure she didn’t fall as he tugged the bunched up jeans off of his body. He kicked them aside somewhere in the forgotten mix along with his shirt. </p><p>He feels himself getting giddy with a nervous excitement. They’d only treaded so far in oral pleasures and a few handjobs here and there, they hadn’t fully transitioned into the penetration aspect of their sexual trysts yet. From the lustful glare that flickered in Eudora’s eyes, it seemed as if they were now about to delve into that direction. </p><p>Eudora bit at her lower lip as she appreciatively roved her eyes over his body again; the taut muscles on his chest glistened under the warm hues of the moonlight that poured throughout the room, his physique was lean, not too strawny, not too bulk. His boxers snugged loosely around his hips, revealing the slight dip between the juncture of his lower abdomen and the beginning of his pelvic bone. </p><p>His legs were pale, from months of being neglected from the sun. His fluffy, tousled black hair was messily strewn across his head. A loose piece that was damp from his nervous sweat, matted against his forehead. His cheeks, plush and colored with a pretty pink blush under the gauze of her smothering scrutiny. She had seen him shirtless a few times, but never had the opportunity of seeing him like this, almost completely nude. He looked deliciously irresistible. </p><p>He’s panting; loudly, ruggedly in her mouth as they kiss again. Unlike their other soft, feverish kisses, this one is kinda messy and hurried. Their teeth clash a bit. He growls under his breath when he feels her gyrating her hips in teasing rotations against his pulsating erection. “<em>Fuck</em>—Dora—’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.” He whimpers in forewarning, teeth roughly sinking into his lower lip again as he tried to refrain from messily jizzing all in his underwear. </p><p>Eudora pecked kisses against his cheek as she nuzzled her nose against his shoulder. She reaches down and pulls at the hem of her shirt, haphazardly tossing it aside. Diego gapes, his eyes widen at the sight of her breast. They were small, but very perky.</p><p>“Gonna stare or—?” She trails off, smiling as she nudges him against the shoulder to grasp his attention. Diego blinks, murmurs a sheepish apology as he slowly leans him backwards. </p><p>His body hovered over hers she laid beneath him. He smiled nervously as he glanced down at her, “D’you want me to suck on them or finish getting you undressed first?” He asks, and he inwardly grimaces at his lack of knowledge and his very un-suave like behavior. </p><p>Eudora smiles though, reassuringly as she runs a hand soothingly over his back. She shrugs her shoulders, “Balls in your court, playboy. It’s all up to you.” <br/>
<br/>
He nods and swallows thickly. “Right.” He decides to finish ridding her down of the remainder of her clothing; wanting to see her beautiful body completely nude and bare. He watches her, heedily gauging for her reaction as he pops the buttons open on her denim jeans. </p><p>He continued then slowly pulled the zipper down. She lifts her hips off of the bed, aiding him with her assistance as he pulls the tight fabric of her jeans down her prowling legs, he sees the meshed material of her black, lacy thong when she’s free of her jeans. He swallows thickly again, “<em>Wow</em>.” He breathes, because holy fuck, she’s so fucking gorgeous and they’re about to have sex.</p><p>Diego’s shaky hands are tugging at her underwear, ever so slowly pulling them down. And he ogles intently; staring at her beautiful, glowing body as she laid underneath him. She looks so perfect; sleek. She must’ve felt nervous too because suddenly she’s covering her body, shyly glancing away. “What?” </p><p>Diego blinks, shaking his head as he says, “N-Nothing, you’re just—<em>wow</em>.” He breathes, still astonished that a girl as beautiful as Eudora was his girlfriend. It still seemed fictitious at times to him that she even agreed to go out with him. </p><p>She playfully rolls her eyes but he could see her body begin to visibly relax. “It’s not fair. You’re not even completely naked.” She accuses, nudging her chin towards the grey boxers that he still had on. “Lose the underwear, Hargreeves.”</p><p>Diego’s almost certain that he’s as red as a tomato right now as he’s currently propped up on his elbow, shimmying the last pair of clothing off of his body, leaving him completely naked and in the same estate as Eudora. He flushed deeply when he feels her eyes wander downward to his rigid erection that was curled hotly against his thigh. </p><p>So...” He clears his throat, uncertain of how to start. He was nervous and kinda fidgety now. This was the girl he has been madly, helplessly in love with ever since the first laid eyes on her the first day at the academy,  she was his best friend, his girlfriend. Now they were about to have sex and he was a nervous wreck.</p><p>“Diego.” Eudora begins softly. She sits up halfway, balancing the weight of her body on her elbows. He gazes down into her heavy eyes. “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready, there’s—”</p><p>“No!” He quickly reassures her. He sighs softly and bites at his lip. “No. I want to it’s just—” He falters, his eyes shyly leave hers as he shrugged a shoulder, his face marring a look that almost reflected one of embarrassment. “—you’ve had sex with other people before. This is my first time. What if I’m not good o-or I don’t satisfy you enough?” He somberly admits. </p><p>His eyes softly settled upon hers again after he feels the gentle caress of her hand cradling his face within her palm. She calls his name, grasping his attention.</p><p>“I don’t want you comparing yourself to any of those guys. You don’t need to feel like you are obligated to prove anything or meet up to any standards of anyone else. I want this,” She gestures a hand between them, “To be our own experience. I don’t want it to be like those others. I just want you and only you, Diego. Okay?” She asks, looking intently into his eyes to let him know that she meant every word she’d just said.</p><p>And he does believe her from the sincerity that creases her facial features as she looks at him, the tenderness of her voice as she speaks, the reassuring look that flickered in her tawny brow eyes. He knows that she means every single word. He doesn’t doubt that for a minute. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>To ease some of their riled up nerves, they kiss again, slow, softly, a mesh of wanton lips pressed against each other’s, their breaths intermingling, tongues grazing and wrestling for dominance. He’s hovering atop of her, his body halfway tobbled on hers. He could feel his throbbing prick seething in a hot arousal as he feels her wanton cunt teasingly grazing against his pelvic bone, her milky slickness sheens against his thigh. </p><p>“Eudora.”</p><p>“Diego.” They moan breathlessly in tandem. Eudora lurches her hips forward, the nonverbal gesture unmistakably lets him know that she’s ready for him to fill her.</p><p>“Do you have a condom?” He asks cautiously. He follows her instructions as she directs him to the location: her top drawer, hidden underneath her socks. He pulls out the brand new box and retrieved one of the foiled packages.  </p><p>He tore it open and removed the lubricated latex material from the package. He murmured a sheepish apology as he clumsily failed to properly snug the condom over his cock, accidentally breaking it.</p><p>“These things aren’t cheap you know.” Eudora playfully chastised, retrieving another condom from the box, this time successfully rolling it into his cock. She rubs a hand on his arm, “Just us two, remember?”</p><p>He nods at the sentiment. He dips his head down, the muscles on his back flex as he slips his tongue and inside her mouth and kissed her tenderly. She reciprocated each of his sensual kisses, fluctuating him with ravenous kisses of her own.</p><p>He reaches down, grabbing ahold of his swollen, pulsating cock. He inhaled a deep breath as he lowers his eyes, slowly guiding the tip of his dick towards the apex of her wanton sex. “Ready?” She confirms with a nod.</p><p> With that, he ever so slowly pushed himself inside of her, his throat goes heavy, body staggers a bit, arms tremble beneath him, a heavy moan rips through his throat as he delves into her seeping warmth. She’s so—<em>tight</em>, snug around him. It feels perfect. Like a fervor dream. </p><p>They both inhaled a deep breath as he slowly pushed the tip inside of her wet sheath. Eudora winces, her thighs stretching on the precipice of pain as she adjusts to the feeling of him enveloped inside of her. He worries that he hurt her and started to quickly retract himself out of her until, “No, it’s okay. Keep going.”</p><p>He proceeded to prod further, biting numbly on his bottom lip as he glanced down and watched as he wholly disappeared inside of her. </p><p>He exhaled a deep breath when he bottomed her out completely, she felt <em>so</em> good, warm, tight around him that it almost made him whimper. Eudora, however, was more vocal than he was and expressed her content with a pleasurable moan. “Oh, god!” She says, lowly muttering a profanity under her breath. “Please, do something before I combust.”</p><p>He understands the desire aching through her because he feels it too, it’s raw almost carnal. Holding a shuddering breath, Diego pushes himself further into her swollen cunt until he’s prodding against her sweet spot. He exhaled a long sigh, a shiver rolls down his spine. “Jesus, Dora.” </p><p>She lifts her legs, tossing them over his waist as she settles him perfectly in between her thighs. Diego shifts his hips a bit, lowering his body as he feels her completely bottoming him out. He waits there, allowing both of them the necessary time to adjust. He leans downward, resting his forehead against hers as he peers up in her soft eyes.   </p><p>His hips rolls shallowly against hers, their pelvic bones gingerly brush along each other’s as Diego thrusted inside of her. He could feel himself extracting and entering inside of her; slowly, unhurriedly, the gentle tug of her inner walks pulls him back in for more. The squished sounds of her slicked juices lubricating the condom as he enters and egressed from her fills the room, their sweaty bodies slapped against each other’s. </p><p>He thrusts inside of her languidly, swiveling his hips and rutting against her pelvic bone as they moved in a feverish, slow grinding, tandem. She lifts her hips in a whine as she meets each of his thrusts. He glides in and out of her dripping hot sheath; slowly, swiftly, <em>in and out</em>, entering and retracting at an unhurried pace. She feels so damn good around him, tight and perfect, as she opens her body onto him. </p><p>Her brown skin is glistened with sweat, her hair is pooled messily around the pillows. The satin bedsheets that were covered around their naked bodies was now strewn onto the floor, forgotten. </p><p>Her mind is hazy, eyes flickering with purity and lust as she watches him extract then teasingly reenter inside of her at a tender pace. He’s beautiful hovering atop of her; eyebrows furrowed in concentration, tongue poking out, pressing lightly this inner cheek, sweat dotting along his forehead, skin flushed and red. </p><p>Diego shifts the angle of his hips, as he crooks a hand underneath her thigh and pulls her even closer. He’s pressed tightly against her and he’s absolutely sure that his body weight is crushing her, but that caring, along with everything else, leaves Eudora’s brain. All she could focus on was him, them, in this moment together. </p><p>“Feel so good,” He murmurs drowsily against her lips. She hums and squeezes her inner thighs together, grabbing ahold of his butt and pushing him deeper, allowing him to thrust even deeper, longer inside of her.  </p><p>Diego’s toes curl, stomach clenches and his arms tremble in exertion. He was almost at the peak of his arousal. He was certain that he wouldn’t last long, especially with the way Eudora’s  pulsating walls were clenching around him, nearly swallowing his cock and the way her breast bounced in tandem along with his messy thrusts. </p><p>He bends down lower, his breath is hot against her ear as he pulled her leg higher and angled his hips at a lower level. He retracted from her seeping warmth only slightly before snuggling back into her. He thrusted deeply, his prolonged strokes slowed with a affectionate cant as he moved; <em>in</em> <em>and</em> <em>out, in and out, in and out. </em></p><p>He could smell the sweet stench of her sex filling his nostrils. The devoured pull of her pussy walls entrapped him, closing him in as she swells. Diego grunts, his face is flushed and sheened with sweat. He’s almost there, so close, could feel the precipice of his orgasm creeping up his lower abdomen waiting to spill over. </p><p>He rolls his hips, fingers palled into the skin on waist as he continues. Then, in almost perfect unison, she comes undone, her body trembles as her arousal spills from her. And he’s seconds behind her, falling mercilessly onto of her as his warm semen fills the condom. He’s still trembling and trying to steady his heavy breathing when he feels Eudora’s  hands rubbing at his sweaty backside. </p><p>“Sorry. I’m probably heavy.” His words muffle as his face was buried in her chest. He weakly lifts his body and falls backwards onto the bed next to her.</p><p>“You okay?” He asks, turning on his side to look at her. Eudora grins, nodding her head as she too flips on her side turning to face him. </p><p>“Little sore but other than that yeah.” She giggles when Diego blushes. He sheepishly rubs a hand against his neck. </p><p>“S-So, it wasn’t like, terrible?” </p><p>Eudora makes a face at his absurd suggestion. “Believe me Diego, I’ve had plenty of experience with guys who are terrible in bed you are not one of them. And, hey, even if you were I wouldn’t have cared. It was your first time, we’ve got all the time in the world to figure out what we both like, right?” </p><p>Diego nods in agreement concluding that she was right. </p><p>“ You did help me figure out something that I like.” Intrigued by this, Diego rests his head in the palm of his hand as he sits up a bit. He raises an amused brow. </p><p>“Yeah?” Eudora nods. </p><p>“That hip rolling thing that you did definitely left me satisfied.” </p><p>Diego smiled sheepishly, “Oh yeah? I don’t know, it was something that I thought you’d enjoy.” He answers, purposefully withholding the fact that he actually saw someone use that move on their sexual partner while watching porn one day. </p><p>“You thought right. Wanna know something else I’d also enjoy?” She smirks devishlly, biting on her bottom lip as she lowers herself backwards onto the cushions of the mattress and spreads her legs open. He could see her shimmering, sex-seeped folds still shining and swollen from their tryst from moments ago. </p><p>She raises a challenging brow, looking up at him.  </p><p>“Well, I do aim to please.” He whispers huskily, crawling over to her and settling onto his knees. He doubles over, resting his face between her thighs as he inhaled her sweet scent. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i opted for diego as never having sex before simply because he’s never had a girlfriend before eudora and he wasn’t good with girls because he didn’t grow up or talk to any girls besides his sisters. now he’s just a nervous stumbling but very adorable mess during his first time with eudora.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His eyes flickered around the room in distress, perturbation increasing as he squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness that stilled in the room. His body inadvertently trembled, goosebumps pickled his skin forming on his arms. He jumps back startled, nearly falling off of the bed when he hears the bed creak. </p><p>—<br/>OR, in which eudora comforts diego after he has a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imagine grace season two while reading this.. before she turned into a robot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego stirs violently, an inadvertent whimper falls from his lips as his head whipped from left to right, fingers roughly gripping at the pallid bedsheets of her bed. His heartbeat posthastes, his breathing quickened as he exhaled and inhaled prolonged straggled breaths. His leg twitches, salty sweat dotted along his hairline and moistened his face. </p><p>“Diego.” He shifts, eyes squeezed tighter together at the sound of someone calling out his name. He shakes his head, swallowing thickly as he feels a lump forming at the apex of his throat. Salty tears sting as they gather in his eyes. </p><p>“Diego,” The voice called out again this time with a more worried cadence lilting heavily in their voice. His eyes pry open, a trembling gasp emanates from his parted mouth as his body jolts up in haste when he feels a hand gently settle on his arms. </p><p>His eyes flickered around the room in distress, perturbation increasing as he squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness that stilled in the room. His body inadvertently trembled, goosebumps pickled his skin forming on his arms. He jumps back startled, nearly falling off of the bed when he hears the bed creak. </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s just me,” The voice says, soothingly, in attempts to cease his anxious worries.</p><p>The room’s illuminated in a warmth of light pouring from the lamp that’s perched on the nightstand. He shields his eyes from the harsh light, rubbing a hand over his heavy lidded, bleary eyes as he blinked repeated accustoming his foggy vision to the light. </p><p>He opens his eyes to see Eudora sitting athwart from him; face furrowing a concerned look. She was dressed in her night clothes; a navy blue camisole with matching shorts, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her lips thinned in worry as she gauged at him. </p><p>Diego’s gaze lowered as he ran a hand over his face in exasperation. He shifted his body slightly away from hers, chagrin suddenly beginning to accrue. He hadn’t had a nightmare like this since he was a teenager. </p><p>The night terrors that haunted him then were always the worst. He would wake up with his body trembling, body drenched in sweat, heartbeat thrashing against his chest, tears pooling down his face while he sat there on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest as he rocked back and forth trying to calm himself down. </p><p>Most times it got so bad that he would actually wake up screaming. His loud clamor would sometimes wake up everyone in the house especially his father who would berate him for rousing him from his deepened slumber. Luther would sometimes tease him, tauntingly calling him a pussy for still having nightmares at his age. That would inevitably result into them fighting, Diego deftly whipping out one of his knives and releasing it into the air as it curved and sliced straight through Luther’s skin. </p><p>He got reprimanded by his father that day for using his power’s with an unnecessary force. His mother however was the one that helped him tame his nightmares. Whenever he would wake up scared and shaking, she somehow always knew the right time to come into his bedroom to check up on him. </p><p>Carrying a glass of water, she would perch herself down onto the edge of his bed as she extended her arms out for him to settle himself into. He would crawl over to her, seeking solace and warmth as he laid there in his mother’s comforting arms listening to the soft coo’s of her reassuring words. </p><p>The nightmares only resumed for a short duration after that. But even after they stopped, Grace would still peek her head inside of the ajar door of Diego’s bedroom to assure that he was okay. As he got older the nightmares almost ceased to exist, only returning seldom. <br/>
<br/>
Most of his nightmares from his adolescence derived from all of the abuse and killing they had to endure at such a young age. It wasn’t like now, where Diego’s old enough to assuage his own opinions about people and decide if they were a good person or not. When they were younger they didn’t have that option. Their only command were to hurt anyone that got in their way and to Reginald Hargreeves, everyone was in their way. </p><p>The sounds of their piercing screams as his knives scarred through their flesh, gorging through the tissue causing thick rivulets of blood to ooze out, hearing them beg pleadingly for mercy, asking him to take them to a hospital so they won’t bleed to death eventually had gotten to much for Diego to bear. </p><p>He vocalized this to his father and of course his response was exactly what Diego thought it would be. Diego winced in recoil as he stood there listening to his father’s haughty words of aggression almost as if he was offended by Diego’s asking of ceasing to kill.</p><p>Though he still greatly despised it, Diego continued to kill per his father’s commands and every night a nightmare jolted him awake. <br/>
<br/>
Growing older, he had gotten better at determining which people deserved mercy or deserved to get punished. He tended to go for the latter since the people he sought after were mostly criminals who’ve committed felonious crimes. He didn’t lose sleep over the people that he has hurt, not in the same way that he did when he was younger. <br/>
<br/>
Diego couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt so small as he felt the smothering scrutiny of Eudora’s stare piercing at the back of his head. His jaw clenched in anger at the realization of how emotional he was being. </p><p>This wasn’t him. He had learned to repress his emotions and feelings upon growing up in the Hargreeves household. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this, so scared and small. <em>God, why did it feel like he was about to cry</em>. He bit numbly at his inner cheek to keep his bottom lip from wobbling. </p><p>He sniffled lowly, wiping frustratedly at his cheeks. </p><p>“Diego, hey,” She says so softly like she’s afraid to speak too loudly in case it startled him. He hates it, that she’s being so careful around him like he’s some fragile thing on the precipice of breaking. <br/>
<br/>
He can feel her crawling across the bed, making her way over to him. A sudden warmth envelops around him as she scoots closer. From his peripheral vision, he could see her extending her hand out and reel it back in apprehension as if she’s conflicted on whether or not to touch him.</p><p>She doesn’t. Instead she just sits behind him, quiet for a while. </p><p>When she finally does begin to speak, the cadence of her voice is so low and soft that it’s barely audible and above a whisper. Any other person might’ve strained to hear what she was saying, but Diego was able to hear every tangible word that she uttered. </p><p>“When my brother died, I had trouble sleeping too. The first week after the funeral, I laid up in bed just staring blankly at the wall. I didn’t eat, barely slept. I didn’t want to see anymore or go anywhere. I just wanted to be alone wallowing in my own grief by myself.” She revealed, chuckling wryly at the macabre memory of her brother’s demise. <br/>
<br/>
Diego remembers the story she told him of how he died. He was at a restaurant one day and these two men got into a heated argument, Evan, her brother intervened and tried to dispute the fracas before it turned violent. Unfortunately, his good intentions resulted in tragedy as one of the men struck a knife into his chest. He intended on stabbing the other man but Evan had intercepted in his path and was the one to be killed instead. </p><p>His heart ached in sympathy for her when she told him that story. He held her in his arms as she cried that night on the anniversary of his death. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora sucked in a shaky breath, her body moving seemingly closer to his. “It’s okay to be sad, Diego. Your mom was important to you. It’s okay to be sad over her death. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t cry or grieve or be angry-” </p><p>“I’m fine!” He angrily snapped, quickly clambering to his feet.</p><p>Foggy tears blurred his vision as he looked at Eudora. He shook his head, closing his eyes as his lip wobbled uncontrollably. “M’sorry,” <br/>
<br/>
He knew that his anger was misdirected. He wasn’t angry at Eudora, he was angry with himself. Infuriated. When he left home, he made made a vow not to visit much on account of his father who he greatly despised and who upheld no trepidation in vocalizing his opinion about Diego’s decision joining the force. </p><p>After years of enduring his father’s emotional abuse, Diego was finally free. He didn’t intend on every stepping back into the place that brought nothing but bad memories and a horrible childhood. Of course he then remembered that plan wouldn’t suffice due to the fact that his mother was still there. No matter how much he hated Reginald, he loved his mother dearly and he surely, couldn’t go without ever seeing her again.</p><p>So he made his visits back home frequent so he could still see his mother. He would spend a few hours with her catching up, sometimes helping her cook (mostly assisting because he was an awful cook.) But somewhere down the line his visits got more and more infrequent, he had gotten accepted into the academy, and most of his time was spent training and studying. <br/>
<br/>
When he got kicked out of the academy, he didn’t visit back home because he didn’t have the energy to sit through one of his father’s chastising ‘I told you so’ speeches. Life got in the way after that point. He would call whenever he didn’t have the time to visit. <br/>
<br/>
They would catch up, informing the other of what’s been going on in their lives. Diego usually did most of the talking since she didn’t leave the house much often and didn’t communicate with anyone other than Reginald and Pogo.  </p><p>The phone calls stopped for a while just like the visits. It wasn’t intentional. Diego was just busy. </p><p>It wasn’t until he received a phone call from Pogo that Diego knew something was wrong. The quivering of Pogo’s voice, the way he was stammering as he struggled to get his words out. “Your mother-” He said, voice sullen and shaky. <em>Please, no</em>. “I’m afraid she’s passed.” </p><p>Diego felt all the air suddenly leave his body, his knees buckled beneath him as the realization of his mother actually being gone suddenly hit him. </p><p>She had been sick for a while and he was unaware because he hadn’t been by the house to visit her. His emotions stirred within him all at once: anger, sadness, bereavement, pain, hopeless. <br/>
<br/>
All Diego could think about was if he had been there for her then maybe he could’ve helped her get better. He knows that his father probably did nothing to provide any help for her, Pogo could only do so much. She needed someone there for her, someone that cared. And he wasn’t there. </p><p>He hates himself for not being there for his mother when she needed him the most. They had the closest relationship and he just neglected her as if she didn’t matter. </p><p>“I-I should’ve b-been there. S-She needed me and I-I just left her in that house a-alone.” He expresses, his words stammering as he struggled to coherently enunciate his words. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora shook her head, refuting his accusatory opposition. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know this was going to happen.” </p><p>“That’s the problem!” He laments in melancholia. His voice quivers as if he’s on the precipice of tears. His eyes shimmer in a glistening sheen and tears silently spilled from his heavy eyes. “I w-wasn’t there. I d-didn’t know. It’s my fault.” </p><p>Eudora climbs off of the bed and extends her arms around Diego, cradling his body in comfort while his body shook as tears pooled from his eyes. She rested her chin atop of his head as he buried his face against her neck. Hot tears moisten her skin and dampen her shirt but she doesn’t care. She just continues to hold him as he cries. <br/>
<br/>
He’s holding her as if his life depends on it. Arms wrapped tightly around her almost as if he’s afraid that if he lets her go she’ll leave him too. He already lost his mother he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to live if he ever lost Eudora. </p><p>He doesn’t care that he’s weeping  pathetically in her arms unabashedly, clinging onto her, while his tears stained her shirt. Usually he was reserved about displaying any emotions but right now, cradled into Eudora’s arms, he didn’t care about upholding the bravado facade. </p><p>“it’s okay, it’s okay.” She murmurs in a reiterated litany, her hands stroking softly at his sleep tousled hair. </p><p>She knows this pain all too well, how numb and empty you feel after somberly coming to the realization that your loved one is never coming back. She knows how reserved and closed off he could be when it comes to feelings and she didn’t want to prod him any further, but she hopes that he won’t push her away in his time of need. </p><p>It’s lonely, dealing with your conflicted emotions after the death of a loved one. She just wants to be the person to help him through if he lets her. </p><p>They remain in that position for a while with her comforting him and him wrapped around her arms. Her legs started to go numb from standing up too long but she doesn’t complain. She just continued to hold Diego until his tears eventually began to subside. </p><p>Diego’s body feel empty as he cries out just as much tears as he think his body is able to produce. He sniffles, lowly, peeling his dewy face away from Eudora’s neck. He wipes away the remnants of his tears with the back of his hands, his eyes remained lowered as he untangled himself from her arms. <br/>
<br/>
There’s so much Eudora wants to say, she wants to offer him some words of comfort but she could sense that he wasn’t in the mood for talking. She wouldn’t press him to do it. So, instead she reaches down and grabs hold of his hand. She gives him a small, sheepish smile as he nudged her chin towards the bed, gesturing for them to return back to bed. </p><p>Diego nods, quietly and followed behind her as she lead them back to the bed. She climbs in first, drawing back the covers and swathing it over her body. She scoots over and makes enough room for Diego to climb in. He crawls under the covers beside Eudora. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. His nose was stuffed. </p><p>Her heart ached in sympathy for the pain he was enduring, wishing that she could somehow take it all away from him. </p><p>But she couldn’t and she knows this. </p><p>She flips over on her side and slides over so that she’s laying closer to him. He reciprocates the movement and faces her as well. They lay there in silence, their eyes staring deeply into the others with their gazes unwavering. She reaches her hand up and strokes a gentle caress against his cheek. </p><p>His eyes flutter close at the soft contact. </p><p>He swallowed thickly as he opened his eyes again, staring directly at her. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” He says, voice marring a regretful tone. </p><p>She shakes her head, dismissively brushing it off in insouciance. “Don’t apologize for being in pain. Hey, I know it may not seem like it now, but the pain will stop eventually. When it does I’ll still be here for you.” She verbalized in sincerity, looking intently at him so that he knows she means every word.  </p><p>“C-Can you hold me?” He asks in a sotto voce. It’s the softest she’s ever heard him and talk and from the way his eyes shyly glance away from hers, she knows that he feels slightly embarrassed by this request. </p><p>She nods, instantly, giving him another comforting smile to let him know that it was okay to be vulnerable especially around her. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora shifts her position on the bed, now laying on her back as she’s propped up against a stack of pillows. She makes sure she’s comfortable before gesturing Diego to come over. </p><p>He moves over, lowering his body and laying his head on her stomach. He curls his legs inwardly, tugging the covers over his body. <br/>
<br/>
He feels so safe and content as he laid there in her arms. She’s warm and smells of the coconut water scented body wash that she used in the shower earlier. </p><p>He doesn’t go back to sleep that night, neither does she. They just laid there in bed awake, listening to the steady rhythm of each other’s breathing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If he could no longer do that at the academy then he would simply find some other place to do it; somewhere where he didn’t have to follow rules or worry about being too excessive with his violent force. </p><p>—<br/>OR, diego gets drunk after being kicked out of the force.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The loud music that plays through the speakers ricochet in his pounding ears. The balmy temperature in the loitered room increases, sodding the black shirt that was clad against his chest. He sits alone at the bar, chugging down his sixth shot of the night. His vision begins to blur, his words are slurring but he absentmindedly disregards the consequential effects that it will uphold over him later as he continuously takes shot after shot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His coffee brown, clouded pupils gander over the rim of his glass as he brings it up to his parted lips and allows the bitter liquid to chisel him into a faded trance. Diego leers around the populous room, glancing at the inebriated club goers as they were dancing provocatively against each other or either engaging in jovial conversations. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew that he was consuming more alcohol than needed and that he would unfortunately have to deal with the consequential affects of his drunken stupor afterwards. But, still he picked up the drink and easily chugged the bitter liquid down his throat. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hands, Diego gestures a hand airily waving the bartender down. <br/>
<br/>
The strawberry blonde who was occupied wiping down the bar counter and cleaning up the remnants of trash that was loitered around, glanced up at him after realizing that he was vying for her attention. Sighing softly, she wipes her hands onto the fabric of the black loose fitted apron that was tied around her waist before making her way over to him. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Yes?” She asks rhetorically, already well aware that he desired another shot of tequila. Though he wasn’t as drunk as some of the other attendees she could see that he was creeping along that precipice. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She obtained the skill of knowing which customers were capable of holding their liquor. From the looks of it he wasn’t one of them. His head lulled side to side in a swaying motion, his eyes were brimmed red and were struggling to stay open. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked a mess; disheveled and unkempt. From the sullen looked that lingered in his eyes she could tell that he’d had a bad day and was trying to numb that pain my drowning in alcohol.</span>
</p><p class="p1">She knew that feeling too well.  </p><p class="p1">He burped, wincing inwardly as a burning feeling throngs through the crevices of his body. He shudders through pain, picking up his glass and extending it towards her.</p><p class="p1">“ I wan-‘nother one.” He mutters, words messily slurring together. <br/>
<br/>
The bartender purses her lips together as she guaged his current state. She couldn’t continue enabling him to drink when he was like this. They were allowed to deny services to customers who they believe were at their exceeding limit and although he wasn’t nearly as rancorous and rowdy as previous customers had been, she couldn’t sit here and indulge into his misery. </p><p class="p1">Retrieving the shot glass from him, she moves it towards the mixing station out of his reach. “Do you have someone that can come pick you up?” <br/>
<br/>
Diego blinked at her, face twisting in an annoyed scowl. “I asked for another drink save the lecture. I don’t want to hear it.” He grumbled. <br/>
<br/>
The bartender rolls her eyes, completely unfazed by his sudden hostility as she had grown used to it from drunk customers. </p><p class="p1">“Well, you’re not getting another one because you’re drunk. Too drunk to be making smart decisions right now.” She declares and Diego has to resist the urge of scoffing at her authoritative assertions. <br/>
<br/>
“That’s the point. I don’t <em>want</em> to think about anything. I want to forget. So please, just, spare the lecture and pour another drink.” <br/>
<br/>
She folds her arms beneath her chest as she heeds at him, staring in contemplation. She wasn’t going to give him anything strong, just something that would hold him over enough so that she could distract him. <br/>
<br/>
“Okay,” She nods her head, pushing herself off of the counter. “I’ll only do it <em>if</em> you give me your phone so that I can call someone to pick you up after this.” She bargains, to which Diego now audibly scoffed. <br/>
<br/>
“You do know that I can just go to another bar right? One where they can continue giving me drinks instead of refusing to serve me.” </p><p class="p1">The bartender shrugged, nonplussed by his challenge. “You could try. We bartenders all know each other around here and I could just call them up, give them a description of what you look like and tell them not to serve you.” It was a blatant fib, but she couldn’t allow him to sulk in his misery any longer. <br/>
<br/>
Diego was either to drunk or too annoyed  to catechize the truth behind that statement because he conceded wearily in agreement. “<em>Fine</em>.” He mutters abhorrently, reaching into his pocket to receive his phone. </p><p class="p1">The bartender smiles in triumph at her coaxing. She retrieves the phone from him after he unlocks it before turning around to fix him a drink. She fixes the shot glass drink; consisting of only a small pour of liquor and the rest being diluted with club soda. The taste of it would be awful but luckily he’s too drunk to notice the difference. </p><p class="p1">She scrolls through his call log, searching for an emergency contact. “Hm, I don’t think I want your mom seeing you like this.” She mutters lowly under her breath, scrolling her finger past the ‘home’ contact information. Her scrolling is interrupted by a flashing notification. At the top of his screen she sees an incoming message from someone named ‘Dora’. </p><p class="p1">“Someone named Dora just texted and asked where you were and if you were okay. They seem like they care about you, why don’t I call them?” Diego’s whole demeanor changed upon hearing the mention of Eudora’s name rolling off of the bartenders tongue. His head snapped up, shoulders went taut, eyes widened. </p><p class="p1">“Eudora?” He asks, repeating her name. The bartender nodded, holding the phone up to show him the message. “No, no. I-don’t call her okay. S-She can’t see me like this.” His face flushed in chagrin at the mere thought of Eudora walking in and spotting him like this; all pathetic and brooding. She had already witnessed him getting haughtily chewed out by the Captain for his rebellious behavior before eventually getting expelled from the academy. She probably already thought he was a loser. He couldn’t risk her seeing his misery up close in person. </p><p class="p1">“Too late. I just sent her the address.” She says, sliding the phone back over to him. <br/>
<br/>
Diego’s eyes widened in horror. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p class="p1">“Look,” She sighed, tossing the dry cloth that she used to wipe up a wet ring on the counter, aside. “She obviously cares about you enough to want to make sure that you’re okay. And you obviously like her otherwise you wouldn’t be so freaked about her seeing you like this. She was the only person to text to see if you were okay. She cares. <em>Let</em> her.” With that, she bidded Diego a goodbye before trotting off to the other side of the bar to attend to other customers. <br/>
<br/>
Diego groaned as he drops his head in his hands. He can’t believe that Eudora was about to witness him like this. He would get up and leave, make a abrupt departure before she arrives but he was too drunk and discombobulated to think, let alone move without stumbling over. </p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck</em>. Maybe she was right, he had reached his excess and needed someone to assist him back home. He just wishes that person wasn’t the woman that he was secretly crushing on.</p><p class="p1">Miraculously, Diego managed to stagger his way towards the bathroom of the bar. He cleaned his sweat soddened face, splashing water onto it hoping that it would help him look not so––disheveled. He dried his face clean with a paper towel then made his egress from the bathroom. Walking back to his perched seat at the bar counter, he halts his movement mid-gait when he sees Eudora. <br/>
<br/>
She’s standing in the middle of the room, her back’s facing him but he was able to recognize her without any hesitation. Her head shifted from left to right as if she was searching for someone, for <em>him</em>. </p><p class="p1">He swallowed thickly, wiping his sweaty hands on the fabric of his pants. He really didn’t want her to see him like this but he had no choice. She was already here plus he really did need to get home. His head was throbbing and he was beginning to feel queasy at the malodorous smell that lingered around the room. </p><p class="p1">Licking his dry lips, Diego inwardly mistered up enough courage as he sauntered over to her. Genially laying a hand on her shoulder so that he wouldn’t startle her, he leans close to her ear whispering her name. His cheeks flushed when she hastily turned around, her eyes widen in mirth. He’s surprisingly taken aback when she’s suddenly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. </p><p class="p1">He melts into the feeling of her body wrapped around his, he could smell the saccharine sweetness of her perfume lingering in his nostrils, filling his senses. Her chest pressed tightly against his almost leaving no room whatsoever for imagination. Her lips brush against his ear as she holds him; his face nuzzles against her neck as he breathes her fragrance in. </p><p class="p1">They’ve hugged on a few occasions; mostly quick congratulatory hugs when either of them were successful in their training at the academy or goodbye hugs when they’d finished for the day and were about to part ways. <br/>
<br/>
But they’ve never hugged like this; so <em>intimately</em> and god, Diego feels like he could almost cry at how perfect she feels wrapped up in his arms. </p><p class="p1">“I was so worried about you. I’ve been calling and texting all night but you didn’t answer.” She says and a pang of guilt gnaws at him upon hearing the heavy worrying lilting in her voice. </p><p class="p1">He had seen her name flashing across his screen numerous times throughout the night, phone buzzing with messages from her asking if he was okay and where he’s been. He ignored each of the notifications, too embarrassed from his current failure. He already saw the way she looked at him at the academy when he walked out of the locker room with his bags in his hands and shoulders slumped; with pity and sympathy. </p><p class="p1">He didn’t want her looking at him like that. He couldn’t bear it.</p><p class="p1">But now after seeing and hearing how worried she was about him, only made Diego feel a million times worse than what he already felt. </p><p class="p1">He aches for her contact again when she detangles her arms from around his neck and stepped back to heed him in. It was obvious that she smelled the liquor seeping from his clothes and lingering on his breath. </p><p class="p1">There goes that look of pity and disappointment again. </p><p class="p1">“My car’s parked out front. You can stay over at my place tonight.” She offers, nudging her head towards the exit at the front door. <br/>
<br/>
He’s apprehensive, not wanting to be a burden. She already drove all the way down here to pick him up, he would only further impose if he stayed the night over at her place. </p><p class="p1">“You don’t have to do that.” He shakes his head. </p><p class="p1">“I know that I don’t have to. I <em>want</em> to. Let’s go.” She adamantly asserts and it’s not soon before he’s trailing his feet along walking behind her in tow as they weaved their way through the crowd of dancing bodies, making their path to the front door. <br/>
<br/>
Her small, cherry red car comes into his view as soon as he steps outside of the bar. The alarm chirps twice as she unlocks it. She opens the door to the driver’s seat, sliding into the seat with ease. Diego follows suit, climbing into the passenger seat. </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">The car ride’s quiet save for the soft hymn of the radio playing in the background on low while she drove. Diego kept his gaze focused to the left, looking out of the window purposefully avoiding Eudora’s gaze. Through the reflection in the window he could see her sneaking a few glances over at him. </p><p class="p1">They arrive at her condo nearly twenty minutes later. It was nice; way nicer than the shitty one bedroom apartment he was currently residing in. She turns off the ignition and retrieves the key, opening her door. From his view, Diego could see that she was approaching over on his side to help him out of the car. </p><p class="p1">He climbed out, shutting the door behind him before she could make her way over to him. She didn’t appear to be fazed by his behavior as she still walked over to him and grabbed ahold of his forearm, carefully helping him as they made their way to the front door. Truthfully, he was glad that she helped him because his headache was impending and it felt like he was about to fall over at any minute. <br/>
<br/>
Her arm slipped around his waist when he inadvertently stumbled, nearly tripping over his feet and falling on his face. Her reflexes were quick and agile as she hoisted him up, leaning his body against hers. </p><p class="p1">“Thanks,” He says, feeling so embarrassed by his sloppiness. <br/>
<br/>
She gives him a small smile as they proceeded forward. She managed to help him up the flight of stairs that led to her porch. She held her grip around his waist as she inserted her key inside of the keyhole and twisted it open. She kicked the door open further with her foot, coaxing Diego carefully as she walked him over to the couch. </p><p class="p1">Just as he predicted the inside of the place was an exact reflection of the outside of her house; nice and voguishly decorated. Framed pictures of her and her family hung up on walls and were settled on display on tables. A comforting warmth filled the air, the scent of flowers fills his senses. </p><p class="p1">She pushed aside a clutter of clean clothes that were tossed on the couch, moving them aside so that she could lay Diego down. He grunts lowly, nearly falling into the soft plushness of her sofa cushions when he sits down. </p><p class="p1">Eudora, standing athwart from him, pushed a loose piece of hair from her face as she looked down at him. “Do you want water or–?” </p><p class="p1">He shakes his head, kindly denying her offer. His gaze lowers when she moves over and sits next to him on the couch. Her knee inadvertently brushed against his as she scoots closer. He can feel her staring intently at him; assessing, wondering. He doesn’t like it. Because with Eudora she was easy at reading him. With others it was so easy for him to placate this facade and maintain this barrier of not letting anyone in. </p><p class="p1">For some reason unbeknownst to him, he wasn’t as strong willed when it came to Eudora. He was powerless, helpless when it came to her. Part of him like it because she challenged him in ways others didn’t. They often challenged each other through flirtatious rebuttals. The other part loathed it because of how quick he would succumb to her docility. </p><p class="p1">He was never like this prior to meeting her. He was able to maintain this shielded wall that prevented people from prodding and getting him to let them in. </p><p class="p1">Eudora messed that up for him. </p><p class="p1">“Diego, I-” She begins, but is burlesquely cut off mid-sentence. </p><p class="p1">He shakes his head, scoffing lowly. He already knows what she’s about to say. But he didn’t want to hear it because it would just make him feel shittier he already felt. “No, Eudora. I don’t want to talk about how much of a fucking failure I am. I already know.” He doesn’t mean to be so lewd with his words as he talks to her but he’s still so angry by the events that occurred earlier. </p><p class="p1">“What? Diego, you’re not a failure.” <br/>
<br/>
“No?” He chuckles wryly, “Well then what else would you call someone who was only 2 months––” He enunciates, holding up two of his fingers for emphasis. “<em>2</em> <em>months</em> away from graduating the police academy but got kicked out?” When Eudora sits there, quiet, unsure of how to answer he wearily throws his hands in the air, nodding. “Exactly.” </p><p class="p1">Eudora couldn’t help but to sympathize for him. At first, she did harbor an unjust disdain towards him when they first met. She thought he was too jocular at the most inappropriate times, talked back too much and was nothing but a gloating show off. </p><p class="p1">Of course that perception changed greatly when they seemingly got closer and developed a friendship. Now, she sees that while he can still be an annoying condescending jackass a times, he was also sweet and caring. <br/>
<br/>
She was surprised when she heard the rumor of Diego’s expulsion. Though they all knew he could be a little ornery, he was the best officer in training at the academy. He passed all the physical exams and was deft in the self defense classes. </p><p class="p1">She initially presumed that those rumors were merely locker room talk just how most of everything was, speculation and rumors. She received the validity of her inquiry when she saw Diego sauntering out of the locker room, carrying his gym bag that was full of his gear. He didn’t meet her gaze as he walked past her, heading to the front door.</p><p class="p1">She stood there taut, aghast, and completely dumbfounded.</p><p class="p1">Eudora knew that this loss would be most hurtful for Diego as he dedicated the past half year in trying to excel at his training. They spent countless nights at the coffee shop and library studying for tests, woken up at the sunrise to get extra miles of jogging in, all to prepare for their exams. To get kicked out after all of that would be hurtful to anyone. <br/>
<br/>
She wanted to be there for him just in case he needed to talk. Eudora’s aware of his struggles with communication and grasping of coming to terms with feelings, which made it hard to talk to him at times because he could be so damn stubborn and emotionally repressed but she didn’t care. </p><p class="p1">“You could try again.” She surmised in a hopeful suggestion. </p><p class="p1">Rubbing a hand exasperatedly over his eyes, he shakes his head, defeat etched on his face. “I worked so hard and I barely made it through. I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I did if it weren’t for you. Starting over’s not an option.” </p><p class="p1">What he said was true had it not been for their countless late-night study sessions he would’ve failed the first test and would’ve flunked out the academy entirely. He was never good at academics, not even with homeschooling with his mother. It was always a struggle for him. </p><p class="p1">Without Eudora there to help him there’s absolutely no way he could pass those exams. Not to mention he was expelled, meaning that he wouldn’t be able to quality for eligibility of signing up again for three years. There was no way in hell he could wait that long. He already dedicated so much time into getting accepted the first time. Who knows if he would pass the basics again?</p><p class="p1">His pride was too strong for him to go back there again after being expelled anyway. He wouldn’t go crawling back to them after kicking them out for doing something that he thought was right. Sure, his tactics in going through with it violated the procedures but still he had succeeded in receiving the results. </p><p class="p1">He’s not denying his faults in this, but surely they could’ve at least given him some leeway since he was the only one to complete the training. Everyone else was struggling to even get past the first stage while he completed it in haste. </p><p class="p1">“You’re smart, you can get in again if you study. You’re already good at the physical stuff and hey, I can help you too if you want.” <br/>
<br/>
She knows that it’s his own fault for not obliging by the academy’s rules. He was already on thin ice by the Captain for all of the other prior occurrences his behavior today only enticed him to sever all ties with Diego’s position at the academy. </p><p class="p1">But she still couldn’t help but to feel bad for him. She’s never seen him so melancholic before. He’s either brooding or annoying her with that signature smirk that’s always curled on his lip but she’s never seen him so down like this. <br/>
<br/>
“No I-” He shrugged, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I’m done with that place. My ways of trying to keep people safe might be different from the academy’s but it’s still just as efficient and if they can’t see that then that’s on them.” </p><p class="p1">“Well, what are you doing to do?” </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know yet. I’ll figure something out. I always do.” </p><p class="p1">All he’s ever wanted to do since he was a kid was to protect people and keep the city safe. It’s all he’s ever known. It’s what he did best. His learned techniques stemming from Reginald’s barbaric teachings from their training in the umbrella academy wasn’t the most proficient but using violence always got the results that he needed.</p><p class="p1">He left home in search of finding serenity of something that would be beneficial of his powers. He sought that within the academy. He wasn’t good with abiding by rules or listening but he was willing to try if that meant he would be able to do the thing that he loved most.  </p><p class="p1">If he could no longer do that at the academy then he would simply find some other place to do it; somewhere where he didn’t have to follow rules or worry about being too excessive with his violent force. </p><p class="p1">He’s retracted from his reverie by the feeling of Eudora’s hand resting genially on his leg. His eyes lower to her hand, then slowly trailing upward to meet her gaze. She’s looking at him with this undetectable expression marring her face caught between confusion and adulation. <br/>
<br/>
They sit there for a moment; staring intently into each other’s eyes. For a second, Diego foolishly believes that he sees her eyes hastily flicker down to his lips before snapping back up. His eyes drink her in; staring and ogling at her pulchritudinous features that adorned her face–eyes, beady, dark umber, lips succulent, prim bow and the perfect shade of rosy pink. </p><p class="p1">It had taken everything in him to not lean in and kiss her all those days they stayed up doing all nighter studying sessions. His fear and reluctance about her feelings towards him prevented him in doing so. </p><p class="p1">He wasn’t suave or blarney in any way whatsoever. His being homeschooled and only friends being his siblings resulted in his lack of communication skills especially pertaining to girls. He didn’t know how to properly flirt; what he did know was how to annoy someone (he excelled at that with Allison and Vanya), which was his way of displaying his affection for someone. </p><p class="p1">With Eudora they bantered back and forth, with no malice whatsoever entailing. He had gotten seemingly more confident over time as they began to spend more time together. He knew which buttons to push, how to get her riled up. They would argue but she would always smile before rolling her eyes and walking away from him. </p><p class="p1">But even then he wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about him. She liked him well enough to be around him and to talk to him but she hadn’t overtly displayed any signals that she felt the same way that he did. It worried him a little. <br/>
<br/>
Until now. <br/>
<br/>
She’s looking at him in a way she’s never looked at him before. It makes timid butterflies erratically swarm around his stomach. He’s staring back at her; nervous and waiting. Waiting for her to make a move because he doesn’t know if he has the courage to do it first.</p><p class="p1">Apparently neither does she. <br/>
<br/>
She taps his thigh, smiling gently at him before eventually removing her hand. Running her fingers through her hair, Eudora glances around her living room.  “The couch is pullout. I can bring you some extra blankets and pillows if you like.” </p><p class="p1">He blinks, taken aback. He tries not to let the disappointment show on his face. “Y-Yeah, that’s-thank you.” </p><p class="p1">“You’re welcome. Good night, Diego.” She said, hurriedly rising to her feet and scurrying out of the living room. When she walks into her bedroom she closes the door and sighed heavily in frustration. </p><p class="p1">Why, why was it so hard for her to tell him that she likes him? The words were right on the tip of her tongue waiting to spill over. But she relented at the last second as her cowardice settled in. <br/>
<br/>
Maybe she would tell him but today wouldn’t be the way. Not when he was drunk and vulnerable and still hurting. Besides, she didn’t even know how he felt about her. He was so hard to read at times she was surprised that he even had emotions. </p><p class="p1">They would flirt one day, then the next he would just avoid her as if nothing happened. Maybe she just envisioned their connection in her mind. <br/>
<br/>
They both laid down that night with the thoughts of the other wandering around in their minds. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She tried so hard not to wake him up but she was cold and frustrated and although she knows it’s not intentional––her boyfriend was being a covers hog. She would think that with him having siblings that he’d understand the concept of sharing.</p><p>—<br/>OR, diego’s a heavy sleeper and a covers hog and eudora doesn’t like it one bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eudora groans, vexation seething through her as a cold shiver ran down her spine. Her hands tugged at the covers, intending to drape the fabric material over her body to warm her up. But as she’s tugging at the covers she notices that she’s also struggling.  <br/>
<br/>
Fluttering her eyes open to see what was causing her struggles, she sees Diego’s body she’s sprawled out atop of the covers. He laid prone, mouth hung slightly agape, snores whistling through his nostrils. She would’ve fawned in adoration at how adorable he looked while sleeping. He looked so at peace, content which was a rare with Diego who was always brooding or being surly. </p><p>It was also seldom that he got a chance to sleep as he was always lurking the streets at night on vigilante patrol (against her wishes.) He would stalk around the city, alerting out for any signs of danger. He would crawl back in her window around two in the morning, climbing into bed with her and falling fast asleep. Most nights he barred off of four hours of sleep, he would leave her place around eleven, crawl back inside around two and would be up at six in the morning busying himself with whatever needed to be done that day. <br/>
<br/>
There were a few times the city’s crime halted for a brief moment, allowing him time off to stay in for the day. She ravished in those days the most where they’d lay cuddled together on the couch, munching down on junk food (mostly her, Diego was picky about how many calories he consumed) and watch movies. It was small domestic moments like that she craved the most with him. </p><p>He was always so busy trying to save everyone and keep the city safe that he often forgot to attend to his own needs. When he arrived at her apartment earlier, bags adorned underneath his eyes, exhaustion evident on his face she ordered for him to shower and immediately get into bed. She assumes he must’ve been too tired to argue because he was docile of her commands, doing just so. <br/>
<br/>
He’s been resting peacefully all night. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora was glad to see that he was finally getting some sleep like he deserved. She just wishes she didn’t spend half of the night trying to pry the covers from underneath him. His legs were intertwined within the covers, as it was draped loosely over his slender hips. <br/>
<br/>
It was the middle of the winter and her heat was unfortunately broken. She called the landlord trying to see when it would get repaired but she only got his voicemail. He hasn’t returned her call. </p><p>She had a few extra blankets and a small heater stowed away in her closet that she pulled out to help gorge some heat until the landlord calls someone to fix the broken thermostat. Her and Diego wrapped snuggly underneath the fuzzy warmth of the covers, Eudora curling her body against the plush fabric that provided her a comforting warmth. </p><p>The night started off good until the late night hours began to peak and the temperature in her apartment began to drop. A frigid chill blew the air causing her body to tremble. Her arm prickled with cold goosebumps that trailed up her arms, teeth chattering slightly. </p><p>She didn’t want to wake Diego as he looked too adorable and peaceful but she was <em>freezing</em>. They were already using the only extra blankets she had in storage, so it wasn’t like she could just get up and retrieve another one. </p><p>She tried <em>so</em> hard not to wake him up but she was cold and frustrated and although she knows it’s not intentional––her boyfriend was being a covers hog. She would think that with him having siblings that he’d understand the concept of sharing. <br/>
<br/>
“Diego,” She muttered lowly under her breath, pulling at the covers and trying to roll his body over on the side so she could slip it from underneath him. But he felt like dead weight while he slept and he was just too heavy to move. </p><p>Her toes were freezing. They were sticking out from where the covers were previously strewn across her body, covering her up and providing her warmth.  </p><p>“Diegooo!” Whining and still pushing at his shoulders. She sighs in a frustrated defeat as she comes to the conclusion that she had no other choice than to rouse him from his slumber. </p><p>She pats a hand on his chest, calling out his name in a repeated litany. He stirs, but doesn’t wake up. She tries again this time hitting a little harder at his chest and increasing the volume of her voice. </p><p>It took her nearly having to push him off of the bed for him to finally wake up. He murmurs incoherently under his breath as he blinked his eyes open, looking around. <br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong?” His voice raspy and thick with sleep, eyes glossy and flickering with exasperation. She felt bad because she knows that was probably the best sleep he’s gotten in weeks and she had just interrupted that but damn it she couldn’t handle freezing her ass off any longer. </p><p>He looks so cute all sleep flushed; hair disheveled and messily flailing every way.  <em>Damn</em> <em>it</em>. </p><p>“I’m freezing.”  </p><p>His eyebrows crease in a slight furrow as he tilts a curious look at her. “Get underneath the covers then.” He said with a shrug as if it was just that easy. </p><p>“I can’t. I’ve been trying to get them from underneath you for the past five minutes. It’s like tug of war sleeping in the bed with you.” She avers, the comments causes a sheepish look to flush Diego’s face. <br/>
<br/>
He looks down on the bed and notices that she was right; majority of the covers was on his side, wrapped around his body while she only obtained a small portion to sheath across her body. </p><p>Lifting his body, he unveils the covers from underneath him and tosses it on Eudora’s side. </p><p>“Sorry.” He says apologetically. Sometimes it’s still a challenge for him to remember that he’s sharing a bed with someone. With only him, he didn’t have to worry about distributing equal amounts of covers to ensure everyone was covered and warm. He hasn’t realized that in the middle of the night he managed to completely pull all of the covers away from her. </p><p>“It’s okay,” She assured him, pulling the covers over and sliding her body underneath. She scoots over on the bed so that she’s now cuddled up next to Diego. “Just don’t be hog them again or I won’t hesitate to push you off the bed next time.” She threatened in a tone that held no actual malice. <br/>
<br/>
Diego chuckled, nodding his head as he wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her closer to him so that her head’s resting against his chest. “Promise.” His chin rests atop of hers, arms secured around her body, covers draped across both of their bodies.<br/>
<br/>
It’s not soon before they’re both succumbing to their exhaustion again and falling into a deep slumber. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>another one of my favorites simply because it’s such a cute fluff piece.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He was burning, his warm breaths coming out in puffs against her collarbone, his forehead fire against her neck. She carded her unoccupied hand in his soft coiffs slightly damp with sweat, and tugged.</p><p>—<br/>OR, in which eudora introduces diego with the concept of foreplay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s1">  </span> <span class="s2">T</span><span class="s1">hey sat atop of Eudora’s, frankly, disgustingly huge bed. The moonlight pouring through her open windows, the ethereal hues of the night skies transcended a soft glow that emanated through the room, the wind offering a welcome breeze to the otherwise burning furnace their body heat created between them.<br/>
</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Eudora </span> <span class="s1">sat straddling him while Diego was propped against the headboard. His thighs were quivering, shaking underneath her and his hands, gripping her hips, tightened minutely. She’d have fingerprint bruises tomorrow, she was sure. After a second of thought, she found she didn’t mind at all.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Usually, foreplay wasn’t exactly her thing, she preferred to get things over with in as efficient a manner as possible, but she had to admit; teasing Diego for hours, listening to his noises, getting increasingly more desperate and loud, watching him writhe helplessly beneath her as his hips avidly spurred, feeling desperate for her to touch him anywhere was really doing something for her.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Earlier, she had asked him not to touch her besides holding onto her if he chose to and so far, he had been very obedient albeit she could tell that he desperately longed to caress his fingers along the silken skin on her thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her free hand, the one not wrapped around his pretty, thick cock, was stroking his side, alternating between squeezing his hip and running her fingers along the chiseled muscles that taunted on his toned abs. Her hand gently wrapped around his dick, slid up and down in a steady rhythm, slow, lazily, torturous, maddening.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers brushed against the sensitive underside of his flushed head, her pinky finger catching on the edge. He moaned, long and drawn out, into her shoulder, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably. She was gentle in all her ministrations, so gentle, nothing more than a light touch, just the barest of sensations.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That good?” She whispered in his ear, her breath spreading goosebumps across his neck. He shuddered hard, gulping thickly as his tongue drags across his lower lip. He only grunts in retort, unable to form any coherent words at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Eudora hummed, relenting, and tightened her hand on an upstroke just once, just so, causing him to gasp sharply. His hips strained up, desperate for more, more friction, contact, </span> <span class="s2"> <em>anything</em> </span> <span class="s1">. She chuckled, tilting her head to kiss his cheek where his face was pressed into her shoulder. He was burning, his warm breaths coming out in puffs against her collarbone, his forehead fire against her neck. She carded her unoccupied hand in his soft coiffs slightly damp with sweat, and tugged.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His cock jumped in her hand and he let out a high, wordless moan. It was almost too much for her, seeing him like this. Her arousal pooling between her thighs, dripping onto the sheets below and probably Diego’s thighs. She groaned and pulled his head up, gently, with the hand still in his hair. Her mouth latched onto his exposed neck, sucking delicately at his soft skin.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His back arched into it, gasp after gasp, moan after moan leaving his mouth in hot breaths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Her lips travelled down his throat, kissing every crevasse of skin she could. She dragged her teeth along his collarbone, biting it, firmly but not hard enough to hurt, if the moan he let out was anything to go by. She continued her path down after licking and soothing any angry red mark she made, his chest her next target.</p><p class="p1">She loved how soft it was, how much it gave underneath her touch, despite the muscle. Right now, it was expanding and contracting rapidly, like he had  just ran a marathon, although with his stamina and agility, she doubted he would be this spent after even that.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A gasp tore from his throat, high and sharp, that quickly turned into a long, low moan when she squeezed his cock in her hand, admittedly a little left out after her distraction with his neck. The angle was not the best, hunched over as she was, face buried in his chest, and it was beginning to hurt her back. She scooted farther down his thighs to allow her hand more room and she felt her wetness drag along his thigh.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They groaned in unison, Diego choking on it, his throat clicking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“D-Dora, I-”  He stammers abashedly, cheeks flushing in chagrin as he feels a clenching tightening in his lower abdomen. His teeth roughly gnawing at the plush skin on his lower lip, the bittered taste of blood sits on his tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Diego,” She whispered huskily, the tenor of her voice is alluring and coquettish. Her mouth left his neck and she leaned up and kissed his cheek, his chin, his left eyelid before she kissed him deeply, open-mouthed, cutting off his unevened gasps.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She pulled away and a broken moan escaped his mouth, his bottom lip caught briefly between her teeth. “Are you close?” She knew he was; she could tell by the way his breath hitched, how his face was completely flushed and debaunched, how his fingers curled into a clenched fist as he resisted the urge of reaching out to touch her but she needed to hear him say it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His chuckle abruptly cut off into a gasp when she dragged her thumb heavily over his slick head. “Yes, shit, I-” She was amazed he could do anything but moan right now. “H-Have been for-hah-a </span>
  <span class="s1">fucking while now.” He gasped, murmuring a hymn of profanities under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” She smirked, her voice much steadier than she felt, “Then cum for me, sweetheart.” He whimpered inadvertently at the use of that pet name, or in anticipation, she didn’t know.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She dragged her hand down his stomach, reveling in the way his muscles quivered and quivered and didn’t seem to stop, and joined it with her other at his dick. Using them both to pump him lightly a few times, she brought it down even farther, past his balls and up, her first two fingers held up beneath them, at the base of his dick, while the rest of her hand cradled them in her palm.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was shaking, gasping, cursing under his breath and then louder. He was so worked up, she was dizzy in it. She pressed her fingers to that spot she knew drove him crazy, lightly at first, and then harder when she felt his cock lurch in her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He grunted gutturally, back bowed, head flung back over the edge of the headboard, his throat bared, and came in rivulets over her hands and his stomach. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was painted in the prettiest blush, his mouth hung agape in a near perfect ‘<em>O</em>’. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At some point he had leaned over and laid his head back down on her shoulder, his own shaking. He was still shuddering through it, though his cock spent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“You okay up there?” She whispered, her voice slightly teasing.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hnn.” Was all she got in response. She lifted his head gently off her shoulder with both hands cupped around his cheeks. He grinned tiredly at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, really. It’s just that was the most intense handjob I've ever had.” He blushed, seemingly chagrined at his reaction. After a moment, a grin was back on his face, wider this time, and he leaned in to kiss her sleepily, no more than a simple pressing of lips, but still her heart fluttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A long moment later and he cleared his throat, gesturing between them, “Did you...” he asked airily, although his innuendo was clear.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. No, I didn’t.” Eudora looked down at herself; to be honest she forgot all about her own throbbing arousal, watching him like that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Here let me just-” He patted her arms in an unmistakable gesture to </span> <span class="s2"><em>get off him,</em> <em>already</em>. </span> <span class="s1">She chuckled, but obliged nonetheless. He hummed an inward thank you and scooted down until he was lying fully horizontal. He wriggled and stretched, rolling his shoulders into the soft sheets, getting comfortable.<br/>
</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With a final, content sigh, he beckoned her back to him, waving a hand toward his face. “Alright, you can sit now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She let out a startled laugh that quickly turned into a cough, her hand brought up to cover her mouth. “What?” She asked incredulously, a subtle smirk on her face as she glanced over at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You heard me. Sit on my face.” He dragged the last part out in a stupidly endearing sing-songy voice and she playfully swatted at his chest. “C’mon. I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> She amusedly smirked at him, swinging a leg over to straddle his wide chest. His sudden goofiness was forgotten momentarily, her arousal a more pressing matter. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you insist,” She says, though she felt herself already throbbing at the thought of his heavy tongue lapping up the saccharine juices along her wanton slit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I do,” He grinned wiggling his eyebrows cheekily at her. He grabbed her ass in his large hands and squeezed, pulling her just slightly towards him, enough to make her lose her balance, unexpected as it was. She gasped and braced her hands on his shoulders for balance</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright!” She laughed before leaning down to kiss his forehead, once, twice, three times and then his mouth. Just once. Enough to make him groan, low in his throat.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eudora smiled down at him and lifted herself up on her knees, scooting closer until her swollen center was hovering only inches above his mouth. He pulled her down by her ass and peppered kisses along the very inside of her thighs, centimeters from her wanton sex. He noses her apex lightly, enthralling at the sweet smell of her sex lingering in his nostrils.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Diegoo! Come on, you bastard,” She whined, wiggling her hips against his face. “Don’t tease me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He scoffed, loud and amused, but with a dangerous edge to it. “Don’t tease you? Don’t tease you? Oh, that is something.”  He had a mischievous glint in his eye, the corner of his lips arched in a roguish smirk.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She watched him, best as she could from her current position, as he raised a single eyebrow in a perfect, practiced arch, filled with mischief and promise. “But oh, don’t worry I won’t tease you. I promise.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She tolerated it at first because well, they were dating, and although he was annoying and did interfere with her cases he also provided her with help. Now she didn’t even want to be anywhere near him. </p><p>—<br/>OR, a exploration of eudora’s feelings after she and diego break up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>includes some graphic depictions of a dead body so be cautious. the inclusion of gore is solely for the purposes that are relevant to the plot of the fic. it’s not there just to be there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Great</em>. Eudora suspired, indignation accruing deeply within her shifting her agitated mood into vexation. She sees him leaning against the hood of a parked police car, tossing his knife in the air and catching it as his eyes wandering around the crime scene. He’s wearing that stupid leather suit again, she could see the silver of his knives on his holster shining brightly under the sun’s luminescence. <br/>
<br/>
She exhaled deeply, attempting to submerge her irritation before she gets out of the car but she deeply she knows it’s of not use as her annoyance would only reemerge the second she walks over there. He had a habit of being able to get under her skin. <br/>
<br/>
She’s already had a long, excruciating morning; an impending headache, feet were sore and aching, stomach queasy, bones aching in fatigue. Seeing his face would only further add onto the agitation that she already felt. She was tempted to call out of work this morning as she felt too sick to even function. But she was recently promoted as Detective and she couldn’t abandon her duties nor give anyone any reason whatsoever to make them second guess their decision on her promotion. </p><p>So she decided to suffer though the day amid the pain. <br/>
<br/>
Pulling up at the crime scene and seeing him there cause Eudora to roll her eyes. She had hoped that she wouldn’t run into him today, but alas she should’ve expected this as he’s been unauthorizedly appearing at crime scenes more recently as of late, nonchalantly ignoring her forewarnings about arresting him if he continued to prod with her investigations. </p><p>Of course, her threats were to no avail he continued to appear still questioning witnesses and tampering with evidence. She didn’t have the energy to deal with him today but she knew that she couldn’t stay hidden in her car forever. </p><p>Eudora parks the car and removes the key from the ignition. Reaching over to the passenger seat she grabs ahold of her badge and gun, perching them both onto her belt holster. Opening her car door, she steps outside assuring that she closed and locked it before making her way over. </p><p>She greets the team of forensic scientists that are all loitered around gathering and analyzing evidence. She crouches down, climbing underneath the line of yellow tape and makes her way over to the body. She’s greeted by Beeman who waves her over when he looked up and spotted her. </p><p>“What do we got?” She squints her eyes, using her hand as a shield to block out the sun.</p><p>The body’s covered in a sheet, thick, crimson blood gorging in a splattered pool around it. She could feel Diego’s smoldering gaze now watching her from afar. The deft game of his knife tossing stops as he’s now walking over to her. </p><p>“Homicide.” Beeman divulges in melancholy, the expression on his face weary. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Eudora to assess the reasoning behind his somber expression. Being a detective they had grown accustomed to seeing slain bodies in all its macabre demolishes. While they’d been used to it, there was a certain sadness that seeped through you whenever the person was a child that was laying dead underneath that sheet. From the way Beeman looked at her, forlorn, and slightly queasy, she could tell that their victim had unfortunately been a child. </p><p>Beeman and Eudora exchange a look of contemplation. She ignores the longing look that Diego’s giving her when he stands beside her. She swallows, thickly, exhaling a shaky breath. </p><p>Kids has always been her weakness. There was nothing more that she hated than finding a child’s body dead behind a dumpster in an alley, or dead by the hands of an abusive parent, or even killed by accidental interference. It didn’t matter. It made her nauseated seeing someone so young being deprived of their life. <br/>
<br/>
She didn’t want to see the person’s slain body underneath there, but she knew that in order for her to determine an assessment of where they were going to begin this investigation, that she had to at least know how the person died and what the injuries looked like. </p><p>She chews numbly on her bottom lip, hands nervously writhing together as she took a tentative step forward. She continued to saunter towards the body, crouching down to peel the white body sheet back. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight; it was a young girl who looked to be no older than sixteen years old. Her body was brutally maimed; deep gashes and stab wounds were gorged on her torso, her clothes were ripped and drenched in blood, a large slit ran from her cheek down to the corner of her mouth. </p><p>Her raven colored hair was cut unevenly, chopped off in splits, fingernail bedding were lined with patches of dirt underneath.</p><p>Sucking in a deep breath, Eudora quickly covered the body and stood to her feet. She pursed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel both of their eyes watching her in a heeded caution. <br/>
<br/>
She swallows again, this time tasting the odious, bitterness of bile gathering in the back of her throat. From her peripheral view, she could see Diego’s face furrow in a worried frown at the sight of her obvious discomfort. </p><p>“Dora, you okay? You look a little pale there.” He says, finally speaking up. And she doesn’t have time to chastise him for the calling her by that nickname; one that was reserved for when they were a couple, which they no longer were. </p><p>She opens her mouth to speak but instead she tastes the unpalatable bile creeping up again, this time traveling up her throat in a heave. She slaps her hand over her mouth as she quickly ran off towards the garbage can that was perched a few feet away. </p><p>She barely made it as she hunched over and upheaved all of the contents that were previously in her stomach. The vomit came out in vicious boughs, the disgusting taste of it making her puke again. When she’s finally done, she feels a gentle hand settle on her back. </p><p>She doesn’t need to turn around to know that it’s Diego. </p><p>She shrugs his hand off her back, wiping the corners of her mouth with a piece of waddled up tissue that she had stuffed in her pockets. She didn’t need him doing that, being comforting and rubbing soothing circles against her backside. <br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine.” She mutters, but from the uneasy look that settled upon her face both of them knew that it was a blatant lie. But Eudora continued to uphold the facade because she didn’t need Diego thinking that he could just come over and comfort her like that, like they were still together. </p><p>She also didn’t need the other officers speculating about something going on between the two of them. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, that raised enough suspicion already. Her being seen fraternizing with the guy who was kicked out off the academy and had been arrested numerous time for obstruction of justice wouldn’t bode over well for her if the Captain got ahold of this news. </p><p>She ignores the pained look that stumbles upon his face when she shrugs him off. His face falls, lips pulled into a thinned frown, hands raised in the air. </p><p>“I’m just trying to help.” He argues defensively.</p><p>She scoffs wryly, “That’s <em>rich</em>. You helping and pretending that you actually care. Thanks but no thanks.” She mutters, brushing past him and walking back over to where Beeman was now conversing with a forensics officer. <br/>
<br/>
Luckily after ether burlesque conversation, Diego didn’t stick around prodding around and meddling like he usually did. Instead, he disappeared down the alleyway, glancing over his shoulder looking at Eudora who kept her focus on Beeman’s face instead of turning her head to meet Diego’s gaze.  </p><p>Eudora felt mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted after her long workday. The victim, Terri Gonzalez was a thirteen year old runaway who unfortunately got acquainted with a troubled crowd. Through interviewing her parents and her friends, Eudora learned that she dropped out of school a few days ago and ran off with an older guy who got her into a dangerous lifestyle. </p><p>Eudora attempted to reel back her judgment pertaining to the parent’s carelessness towards their daughter. But she couldn’t understand why they hadn’t filed a missing person’s report if they knew that she had ran off. She left early, letting Beeman deal with them as she was too infuriated and exasperated to continue through the day. <br/>
<br/>
—</p><p>“Do I need to file a restraining order against you? Seriously, why do you keep popping up everywhere?” She grumbles in annoyance, digging through her purse to pull out the keys to her house. </p><p>When she pulled up in the driveway, she saw him sitting on the stairs of her house waiting for her arrival. She doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there waiting but she does know that she did not have the energy to deal with him today. </p><p>She walked past him, heading towards her front door. He rose to his feet in haste, trailing behind her in tow.  </p><p>“I’m trying to talk to you but you won’t even stop long enough to look at me let alone say more than three words to me.” He ripostes, a desperate plead warring heavily in his voice. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora ignores him. Retrieving her keys, she inserts it inside of the keyhole and twists it until it unlocks with a <em>click</em>. Just as she stepped toward to walk inside, Diego stepped in front of her occulting her path. </p><p>She snaps an angry glower at him. He stands there unfazed. </p><p>“Diego, I had a long day and I don’t have the energy to argue with you right now.” Her voice staunched, gaze unwavering. She pushes past him, intentionally bumping her shoulder against his as she gaitered into her house. </p><p>Eudora tosses her keys onto the table by the door, a sigh falls from her lips as she drops her purse onto the couch. </p><p>“I don’t want to argue. I want to talk.” He pleads, feet cemented in position as he hovered between the threshold of her door. </p><p>“Well I don’t!” She exclaims, running her fingers through her hair as she looked back over at him. “I practically <em>begged</em> you to talk to me for weeks. I called and texted and you just continued to ignore me. Now, you suddenly want to talk and pretend like everything’s okay? No. You don’t get to do that.” The dulcet timbre of her voice is tremendous, a thick lump forms at the apex of her throat. </p><p>She can feels her emotions start to become more erratic as she stood there staring at him. She couldn’t believe the gall he had to come over here asking for her to talk to him when he couldn’t even give her the luxury of doing that for her when she asked him a few months ago. </p><p>They’ve had arguments, hectic ones that sometimes resulted in them going days without speaking or seeing each other. But this time was different, <em>way</em> different. This was also the longest they’ve been broken up since they started dating; their inconsistent on and off again had finally cemented into them being off.  </p><p>Eudora couldn’t do it anymore. It was a lot dealing with someone who refused to open up about anything, who couldn’t hold a conversation like an adult without stomping off. She loved Diego so much but he made it so hard for her, not even bothering to try to meet her halfway. </p><p>After their last argument, he made no efforts in initiating the first move of trying to apologize. He simply ignored her; calls, text, everything. </p><p>She didn’t see or hear from him for months. It wasn’t until she got promoted for Detective that she finally saw him again. He started to reappear at crime scenes, lingering in the corners, annoying her like always. </p><p>She tolerated it at first because well, they were dating, and although he was annoying and did interfere with her cases he also provided her with help. Now she didn’t even want to be anywhere near him.<br/>
<br/>
He hurt her in more ways imaginable. </p><p>Guilt ridden and apologetic, Diego takes a tentative step towards her. “Eudora, I-” She shakes her head, bottom lip trembling, eyes glossing in foggy tears. He stops in his tracks. </p><p>“You <em>hurt</em> me, Diego. Don’t you understand that? You left me! You just  left and didn’t even bother to call. You left like it was easy for you-” </p><p>“It wasn’t easy, Dora.” He comments in defense, wearily tossing his hands in the air. She sees the wet tears beginning to gloss his eyes as well. “Leaving you was the hardest thing that I ever had to do.” <br/>
<br/>
She scoffs in abhorrence at him. How dare he try to make it seem as if he was the victim in this situation? “You didn’t have to leave you <em>chose</em> to! There’s a difference.”</p><p>“I left before you did.” He says sighing. The bewildered look of confusion marring her face causes him to sigh again as he further elaborates. “You’re too good for me, Eudora. You always have been. You were going to wake up and realize it one day anyway. I just did it before you could realize the mistake you made of dating me in the first place.” </p><p>Part of her feels bad because he thinks so lowly of himself that he believes that she’s too good for him. She’s never thought that. She loved every part of him unconditionally, the good and the bad.</p><p>But the other part of her, the bigger part of her is still fucking pissed at him for having the audacity of thinking that he did her a favor by breaking up with her without even giving her the courtesy of telling her. </p><p>“You are un-fucking-believable.” She chuckled dryly, shaking her head in disbelief. “You really think that you did me a favor by leaving me? Having me sitting up all night worrying about you? Wondering if you were okay or not?” </p><p>Diego’s head lowers in shame, eyes flick downward to the floor. </p><p>“I thought-” Her voice cracks, a single tear spills from her eye. “I thought something terrible happened to you. When you didn’t show up for my birthday dinner I wasn’t even mad. I was worried. Then a few weeks later you randomly pop up again and act like nothing happened, like you didn’t hurt me.” </p><p>Diego lifts his eyes, meeting her gaze. She could see the regret and guilt reflecting on his face as he sees her crying. He wanted nothing more than to walk up and pull her to a hug and apologize for being a colossal dumbass. With the way she was currently looking at him like she despised his entire existence, Diego knew that it probably wasn’t the best idea. </p><p>“I couldn’t––I didn’t want to hurt you. You were the only good thing that’s happened to me in a long time a-and I know that I f-fucked up. I’m an i-idiot, okay? A huge idiot.” </p><p>That was one thing that they could agree on. </p><p>“I never wanted to h-hurt you. I was just s-scared. I’ve never had anything good in my life until you a-and you were damn near perfect. I’m a ex-childhood star that was kicked out of the police academy who now works as a janitor at a boxing studio. I didn’t think that I was the kind of guy that your mother would approve of.” <br/>
<br/>
“That’s the thing, Diego. I never cared about any of that. I loved you for you not what for what you did or didn’t have.” </p><p>Diego blinks, his heart breaks at a realization, “<em>Loved</em>?”</p><p>Eudora wasn’t even aware of her inadvertent use of the past tense of the word. While she did still love him (probably always will) she doesn’t think that she would be able to forgive him. She wasn’t sure that anything would be able to repair their relationship this time. <br/>
<br/>
There was just too much pain and heartbreak that she was dealing with right now for her to even think about forgiving him. She doesn’t know if she could be with someone who leaves like that without even putting her feelings into consideration. </p><p>He left her instead of talking to her about his insecurities and fears. He left because he thought that was the right thing to do, that somehow he was sparing her the responsibility of doing so. <br/>
<br/>
But in the end, he just made everything worse. <br/>
<br/>
“I love you, Diego. But I can’t be with you. Not anymore.” </p><p>Diego stood there heartbroken and sullen. He knows that this is all his fault and that she had every right to chose not to forgive him but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. </p><p>It hurt so damn much seeing her be done with him. He wants to desperately plead for her to just please, give him one more chance but he knows that it would be of no use. He didn’t deserve another chance. </p><p>“I’ll always love you, Eudora. I hope you know that.” He tells her before turning around, walking out of her front door. <br/>
<br/>
She does know that. But it wasn’t enough. It was too late. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They both cried when they got back into the car; Diego because he was having a family with a woman that he loved more than anything in the world. Growing up, he never thought that he would be able to have this kind of happiness. He thought that he was incapable of being loved. But here she was; the love of his life now carrying his baby. He couldn’t ask for anything more. </p><p>—<br/>OR, in where diego and eudora find out that she’s pregnant. includes klaus being an annoying brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No way, you’re not coming.” Diego adamantly avers, shaking his head as he stands to his feet and saunters over to the closet to retrieve his jacket. He shrugged his arms through the sleeves, sliding his feet through his black boots. </p><p>From the couch Klaus whined in petulance, his lips smack in protest as he sits up on the couch turning around so that he’s facing Diego. </p><p>“Wha–why? I want to be there to see my little nieces or nephews.” He pleaded, lips jutting downward in a moue pout, eyes batting giving his best puppy dog eye look, hoping that it would coax Diego into agreeing of his attendance. </p><p>It was to no avail however as Diego’s decision was adamant. “No, Klaus. I can barely take you to the grocery store without you causing a scene. There’s no way I’m letting you come to the doctor’s office with us.” </p><p>Klaus feigned offense at his brothers accusations. “Hey, that’s not fair! That little boy knew that I was reaching for that box of Lorna Doone cookies first. It was the last pack on the shelf!” He rebuttals in defense, to which Diego only shook his head and rolled his eyes. </p><p>Diego parted his mouth to further chide his brother. But his mouth snapped shut and he was hastily walking forward, easing his hands out in caution when he looked up to see Eudora approaching. </p><p>“Are you okay? Do you need water? Something to eat before we go?” He asks, rambling nervously as he rested his hands steadily on Eudora’s waist assisting her as she slowly walked down the hallway. </p><p>Eudora chuckled as she reached a hand up and gently patted Diego’s cheek. “I’m fine, babe. Do <em>you</em> need something, you look like you’re gonna pass out.” She quips, noticing the look of unsettled nervousness that was engraved upon his face, marring his features. <br/>
<br/>
Diego nods though the timorous look still weaned on his face. “Y-Yeah, yeah. I’m just nervous, y’know. We’re finally about to find out what we’re having.” He smiles, rubbing a hand sheepish hand against the back of his neck.  </p><p>It all still seemed surreal to him, but in a good way. The day they found out that Eudora was pregnant was a joyous day for them. She had been feeling sick for a few days prior and was unable of keeping anything down. Of course their first assumption was that she had obtained a stomach bug. </p><p>She called out of work for a few days so that she could stay bed ridden and work her way back to her health. Diego stayed by her side, aiding and retrieving everything she acquired; mostly juice to keep her hydrated and a humidifier to help her feel better. He made her a bowl of soup (heated it up out of the can actually, he’s a <em>terrible</em> cook) since she wasn’t keeping anything else down. </p><p>She was only a few spoonfuls in before she regurgitated it back up. </p><p>Eudora feeling fatigued and completely spent from her body’s deterioration decided to set up an appointment with her doctor to see what exactly was the cause of her current sickness. </p><p>Diego accompanied her, staying by her side, nervously chewing on his bottom lip while they waited for the results. He was aghast when the doctor came back into the room with the results. From the smile of her face they knew that it hadn’t been bad news like they feared. <br/>
<br/>
“Well, looks like you’re eating for two now,” She had revealed to them in glee, handing over the paper of Eudora’s test results which in fact confirmed that she was pregnant. </p><p>Diego’s eyes widened, mouth grew parched, hands soddened with sweat. “Wait, she’s p-pregnant?” The stammers, flicking his gaze back and forth between the doctor and Eudora, who looked equally as surprised as he did. </p><p>The doctor nodded her head, her pen scribbled across a piece of paper that was held against her clipboard. She deftly wrote across the paper, unhooking it from the clip as she handed it over to Eudora. </p><p>“From the results you’re only about four weeks. I wrote down the information for a obstetrician who can help you throughout the duration of your pregnancy. She’s amazing and highly recommended.” </p><p>They both cried when they got back into the car; Diego because he was having a family with a woman that he loved more than anything in the world. Growing up, he never thought that he would be able to have this kind of happiness. He thought that he was incapable of being loved. But here she was; the love of his life now carrying his baby. He couldn’t ask for anything more. </p><p>Eudora felt the same infectious blithe as Diego. While getting pregnant right now wasn’t exactly her plan, the thought of her and Diego creating a person together –– a family, made her happy and excited for their future. She loved him wholly and the mere thought of them bringing a person in this world, a mix of both of their wonderful idiosyncrasies made her tear up at the thought. </p><p>Since then, Diego has been overly protective and attentive of her. He was always assuring that she was hydrated and had eaten (no matter if it was one of her weird cravings, like the other day when she consumed a giant bowl of olives and peanut butter. <em>Yuck</em>!) He was assertive in making sure she wasn’t overworking herself. He knew better than to try to prompt her into taking time off so instead he opted for her taking fewer work hours. </p><p>He was always fluffing her pillows, making sure she was comfortable enough every time she laid in bed or on the couch. He rubbed her feet whenever she complained about how sore they were. <br/>
<br/>
He was being so attentive and caring and she couldn’t have been more appreciative of everything. Even she she assured him that she could do something’s herself he was still adamant on helping her. </p><p>Every time she had an appointment he was always prodding the doctor with inquiries about her and the baby’s health. It wasn’t until their third appointment when they found out that she was having twins. </p><p>Months passed and both the babies and Eudora were all healthy. Her stomach was growing bigger with each passing day, his love for her increasing as well. </p><p>It was true what they said about women having a glowing aura when they’re pregnant. Whenever he looked at Eudora she seemed to radiate.  </p><p>Retracting from his reverie by the feeling of Eudora fondly squeezing his hand, Diego smiles genially at her. </p><p>“It’s girls. I have a feeling.” Eudora says, releasing her grip on Diego’s hands so that she could put on her jacket. Diego assists her, holding the sleeves out so that she could slide her arms through. </p><p>She thanks him with a kiss on the lips. <br/>
<br/>
“It’s boys for sure.” Diego rebuttals with a playful smile. </p><p>From the sofa, Klaus chugged down a can of soda, excusing himself as he released a loud burp. “Well, y’know, they say there’s a way to tell. If the woman was on top during the time of, <em>er</em>, conception then it’s-”</p><p>“<em>Klaus</em>!” Diego reprimands, petrified, interrupting his brother before he could continue speaking. He gave his brother a scolding look of disapproval, shaking his head while Eudora only laughed at his silly antics. “Remind me why we agreed to let him live with us again?” He directed the question at Eudora but Klaus quickly perked up, jumping off of the couch as he ran over to hug Diego. </p><p>“Because you love me!” He cooed, teasingly in a sing-songy voice as he placed kisses all over Diego’s face. </p><p>Diego groaned, pushing Klaus off of him as he wiped away the wet kisses with the back of his hand. “That’s highly debatable.” He mutters, frowning in disgust. </p><p>“Hey,” Eudora chided with a playful smack against Diego’s shoulder. “Don’t be mean.” <br/>
<br/>
Klaus guffawed in amusement, sticking his tongue out and blowing raspberries in a taunting manner at Diego. “Yeah, Diego don’t be mean.” He smiled in triumph to which Diego only responded with an annoyed roll of his eyes. </p><p>“Whatever. We’ll be back in a hour don’t mess up anything.” He grumbled, assuring that Eudora was settled before walking towards the front door. He held a hand on her waist, ushering her to the front door so they could leave. </p><p>“Wait, Klaus aren’t you coming?” Her question causes Diego to halt. He looks bewildered at Eudora. Meanwhile Klaus shot Diego a sneering grin. </p><p>“You actually invited him?” <br/>
<br/>
Eudora nodded. “Yeah. I asked if he wanted to and he said yes.” She shrugged, patting Diego’s shoulder gesturing for him to come on. <br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be out in a second I just need to out on my shoes!” Klaus called out as he went to retrieve both his jacket and shoes. </p><p>—</p><p>“Don’t touch that!” Diego whispered lowly in a berating tone, swatting at Klaus’ hands as he was currently searching through the drawers in the doctor’s office. He snatched away the handful of rubber gloves Klaus sneakily stowed away in his pockets and returned them back inside of the drawer. <br/>
<br/>
“What do you need gloves for anyway?” </p><p>Klaus shrugged as he slumped in the chair that was seated by the bed. “I dunno. For cleaning, maybe.” </p><p>Diego snorts, rolling his eyes. “Like you’ve ever cleaned anything a day in your life.” <br/>
<br/>
Their brotherly bantering was soon interrupted when the doctor suddenly entered the room. She greeted them all with a smile as she slipped her hands inside a pair of gloves. </p><p>“Looks like you have a nice support system.” The doctor notes, referring to Klaus and Diego who both stood at her side. </p><p>“I’m the father. He’s just my brother who invited himself.” Diego informs her. </p><p>Klaus extended his hand out to the doctor so that he could shake it. “I’m Klaus-” When the doctor gave him a quick handshake, he pulled his hand back and rested it ontop of Eudora’s stomach. “The godfather of these little critters.” </p><p>Diego looked at his brother incredulously, wondering how he came to that very untrue conclusion. “Godfather?” </p><p>Klaus shrugged, smiling at the doctor. “Still a work in progress.” <br/>
<br/>
“She’s going to think we’re barbarians if you guys don’t stop arguing.” Eudora asserts, giving both of them a pointed look which caused them to relent in their bickering. </p><p>Klaus sat in the chair while Diego remained standing, his hand holding tightly on Eudora’s as the obstetrician applied the cold, transparent gel onto Eudora’s belly. He held a nervous breath as she spread the gel around with the transducer –– moving it around so that she could get a clear picture on the imaging screen. </p><p>It’s only a few seconds later that they see the small bodies of the babies in Eudora’s stomach. He still gets emotional every time he sees them on the little screen. </p><p>“Well, folks looks like you’ve got yourselves in for a treat. You got the best of both worlds; a boy and a girl.” She pointed out each of them on the screen, showing both Eudora and Diego. </p><p>“Wow,” Eudora breathes, smiling watery as tears gathered in her eyes. <br/>
<br/>
Diego swallowed, only giving her a shaky smile as he didn’t trust his voice to form any coherent sentences at the moment. He couldn’t believe it; a boy and a girl. He doesn’t care how far along she gets it still seemed like a dream to him that this was his life. </p><p>He couldn’t have asked for anything better than this. </p><p>“A boy <em>and</em> a girl, huh. Looks like both of you put in equal efforts.” Klaus quips in amusement. </p><p>—</p><p>They laid in bed that night; Eudora’s body propped up against a big pile of fluffy pillows resting comfortably against her back while Diego laid beside her, free hand resting atop of her taut belly, rubbing gentle circles against it the other splayed on her thigh. </p><p>Eudora who’s attention was averted onto the television screen, watching some cheesy romantic comedy movie turned her head to the side, meeting Diego’s gaze. She shifted her body a bit sitting up so that she was leaning against his chest. She brings a hand up, cradling his face against the smoothness of her open palm. </p><p>“You okay, babe?” She worries, her thumb gently swiping underneath his eyes catching a single tear as it sneakily slipped out of his eye and down his cheek. </p><p>Diego nods, swallowing the lump that formed in the apex of his throat. He sniffles as he turned his head and kisses her hand. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just-” The corner of his lips twitch upward in a smile. “We made two people. Two little lives are growing inside of you. I never thought that I would be the one to have kids, especially with a woman that I love so much.” <br/>
<br/>
Eudora heart swells in enamor upon hearing his sentiments. Her feelings were similar to his. Eudora never perceived herself as the maternal type. When she was younger she believe it was due to the fact that she wasn’t as girly as her sisters; who competed in things such as pageant shows and were cheerleaders in school while she opted for sports and science clubs. </p><p>When she got older she realized that her reprehensible desire of not wanting to be a mother stemmed from the fact that she simply believed she wouldn’t be a good mother. She worked too much and didn’t have any experience with kids. </p><p>She thought that if she wouldn’t be a mother then at least she’d have her career. Being with Diego changed her perspectives in a good way. They were both still worried, as anyone would be being as it was their first time being parents, but they worked together and discussed their fears with each other.</p><p>They were able to openly talk about the things that scared them the most about becoming parents; (both providing an answer of worrying that they were going to inadvertently mess of the kids’ lives due to her lack of experience and his own tainted relationship with his father.) through communication they were able to express these fears and work towards addressing them. <br/>
<br/>
There was no doubt in Eudora’s mind that Diego would be anything less than a great father. He obtained certain qualities about himself that he wasn’t even aware of; like being caring and nurturing, knowing how to comfort someone whenever they need it the most.</p><p>Diego’s opinion about Eudora was equally if not more than a high appraisal. She was one of the most caring people that he knew and would do anything to protect the people that she cared about. He was certain that their children would be well taken care of in her hands. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora’s bottom lip wobbled as she smiled softly in adoration at him. </p><p>“I love you too.” <br/>
<br/>
Diego smiled as he leaned forward to meet her lips in a kiss; it was soft, just the lightest of brushes of their mouths pressing against each other’s but it was filled with so much love. He teases his nose against hers, causing her to giggle softly against his mouth. Her hands reach up, sinking in his hair as she pulls him closer. </p><p>Their intimate moment of solitude is rudely interrupted by Klaus who saunters in the room, carrying a big bowl of buttered popcorn and a bag of skittles. He whistles raffishly at the sight of their kissing. “I’d reel it back a little if I were you two. That’s how she got pregnant in the first place.” He wiggles his eyebrows, popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth before climbing on the bed, squeezing himself in between Diego and Eudora. </p><p>“Klaus–” Diego groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and puffing his cheeks out in annoyance. “You have a bed go out there and lay on it.” </p><p>Klaus pulled his mouth down in a frown. “It’s not really a bed it’s a pullout couch. Which has some crooks in it by the way, were you two horn-dogs banging on it that’s why it feels all worn out?” Diego’s face flushed in embarrassment at his brother’s unabashed comments. </p><p>“Klaus, I swear I’m going to hurt you if you don’t leave!” He knew Diego well to know that threat wasn’t a bluff. </p><p>Klaus’ frown deepens, he looks over at Eudora expecting her to come to her defense. But instead she only gives him an expectant look that let him know that she too wanted him to leave so they could return back to their private moments of solitude. </p><p>Smacking his teeth, Klaus clambered out of the bed, muttering a grumpy ‘<em>fine</em>’ under his breath. He began walking out of the front door making his egress. “But I don’t want to hear any lovey dovey noises while I’m trying to sleep!” </p><p>“Bye Klaus!” Eudora and Diego echoed in tandem, him climbing off of the bed to close and lock the door behind Klaus so that he wouldn’t barge in on them again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eudora knew that she wasn’t going to be a perfect mom; this was her first time and she was bound to make mistakes but she inwardly vowed that she would do everything in her willpower to give them a good life and provide them with the upmost love that she had. </p><p>—<br/>OR, an exploration of eudora and diego’s feelings as they finally become parents. + the hargreeves siblings making a reappearance as they visit diego and eudora at the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was going to puke. All over the clean tiled covered floors of the hospital. His stomach, queasy and doing erratic somersaults felt uneasy as he nervously paced back and forth writhing his hands together. His bottom lip which was worrying between the grasp of his teeth drew blood as he roughly chewed down on it. His heartbeat posthasted against his chest causing his timorousness to accrue expeditiously. </p><p>He felt himself becoming light-headed, on the precipice of fainting. He grabbed ahold of the countertop, attempting to steady his unevened balance. <br/>
<br/>
The loud bellows of Eudora’s rancorous cries ricocheted throughout the room, further enticing his unsteady nervousness. Sweat sheened all over her face, thick rivulets of it dripped from her hair down onto her face, soaking the front of her hospital gown. </p><p>Her face was twisted in a contorted frown; tears effortlessly flowing down her face as a guttural roar ripped through her following behind each heavy push she gave. She whimpered, her head falling backwards against the bed. </p><p>“Diego,” She cried out in pain. Her hand reaches out for him, asking for him to accompany her at her side. </p><p>Albeit he felt as if he was going to clumsily toppled over face first on the floor, he managed to muster enough courage for the both of them and walked towards her, wrapping his hand around his grounding her. <br/>
<br/>
Leaning down, he presses a kiss against her sweaty forehead, exhaling a shaky breath. “You’re doing so good, baby. Just a few more pushes, okay?” He whispers softly in reassurance against her ear. </p><p>Eudora whimpered and nodded her head. She sits up, inhaling a deep breath as she pushes again. Her loud screams pierced his ears, her fingers tightened their grip around his. </p><p>The doctor and nurses who were all surrounding her, gasped in awe, their eyes widening. “One of the babies is crowning!” The doctor informed, encouraging Eudora to continue pushing. </p><p>Diego pushed pieces of sweat drenched hair out of her face, pecking soft kisses against her cheeks. “You’re doing so good, Dora. You’re almost there.” </p><p>With the encouraging words from Diego and the medical team also inserting their own soothing words, Eudora exhaled deeply as she opted for another hard push. </p><p>“The first baby’s almost here –– dad, do you want to come down here and help?” Diego blinked in aghast, taken aback by the inquiry. Nonetheless he nodded his head in agreement, releasing Eudora’s hand as he walked towards the edge of the bed. <br/>
<br/>
He attentively listened and followed the doctor’s instructions as she informed him on how to cradle his hands and to catch the baby when it slips out of Eudora. His eyes flick down to her he could see the baby’s head easing out of her. His breaths quickened becoming slightly unsteady. The baby’s covered in body fluids and goo when it falls into Diego’s hands.</p><p>His breath is shaky, eyes pooling in tears when he looked down at the small baby in his hands. His baby girl. <br/>
<br/>
The nurse retrieves the baby from his hold, allowing him to cut the umbilical cord before going to the station to clean her off. </p><p>He’s back at Eudora’s side almost instantly when the doctor shouts out that the second baby’s arrival was coming near. Just like before, he cups his hands underneath the doctor’s, waiting for the baby to egress. His breath hitches, a soft chuckle leaves his lips when his son is settled into his arms. </p><p>Another nurse after allowing him to cut the umbilical cord, saunters off to the side to clean him up as well. <br/>
<br/>
“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Diego says, smiling through his groggy tears as he wiped away the sweat that drenched Eudora’s face. </p><p>She cries as she falls backwards onto the bed, body completely exhausted. </p><p>—</p><p>Hours later their hospital room is quiet, the company of everyone has finally dispersed leaving the two parents to be alone with their children. After being cleaned and checked to assure they were healthy, the nurses brought the children over to their parents, settling a child in each of their hands. </p><p>Diego held a breath as he held his arms out, allowing the nurse to ease the baby down. He felt his eyes beginning to tear up for what felt like the hundredth time today as he looked down at the face of his daughter. She was so small as her body instinctively curled against his chest. <br/>
<br/>
She was so beautiful; her skin marring a perfect mix of both of theirs only a few hues darker. Her raven colored hair was curly, a slicked coiff on top of her head. Her nose was had a slight bridge to it. He noticed that she had a little flower shaped birthmark hidden behind her right ear. </p><p>“They’re so beautiful Dora.” He whispers, careful of not wanting to wake them up from their peaceful slumber. </p><p>He looks up at Eudora to see her running a hand gently against their son’s full head of curly black hair that resembled his sisters. She nods, smiling in agreement. </p><p>“They are, aren’t they?”</p><p>Diego watched as his daughter stirs in her sleep, her little legs curling inwardly and stretching outward as a yawn emanated from her lips. Her nose furrowed, mouth twitching upward. He gasps in surprise when she slowly blinked her eyes open. Her eyes, a dark umber brown color fluttered open and met his gaze. She blinks as she stared at him. </p><p>“Dora, Dora. She’s awake!” He says, still keeping his tone in a sotto voce. He stands up rising from his seated position in the chair as he walks over to Eudora to let her see her daughters beautiful face.</p><p>He leaned down a bit, showing Eudora the sight of their daughter. “Hi there pretty lady!” Eudora coos in vim. Her hand reaching up to stroke against her cheek. <br/>
<br/>
“Here,” Diego held her out to Eudora so that they could exchange babies. “You get acquainted with her and I’ll take little man.” <br/>
<br/>
Just as his daughter, Diego’s heart swelled at the feeling of his son’s body cradling in his arms. His face was almost a perfect replica of his; occupying the same nose structure and eye shape. His skin color resembled his sister’s as did his hair texture. They differed in birthmark locations where hers was behind her ear, his was chaffed on his left leg, shaped like a unevened heart. <br/>
<br/>
It was unbelievable to him how absolutely perfect they were. They’ve only been alive on this earth for a few hours and he already felt this need of wanting to protect them against anything that would pose as a threat.</p><p>The only person he’s ever fell in love with this quickly was Eudora. He didn’t know that he could harbor this paternal instinct of pure love so quickly for them but he did. He loved them so damn much. </p><p>“Thank you,” He sniffles, smiling shakily at Eudora. “Thank you for making me the happiest man alive and giving me these beautiful kids.” </p><p>Eudora smiled fondly at him. “It was a group effort. You gave me my happiness too.” She expressed in sincerity. </p><p>All those reluctant doubts that she once felt about her capability of being a mother suddenly diminished the moment she felt her son being placed into her hands. Looking down at his face; a Diego Jr, she just felt this compelling need of wanting to protect them along with wanting to provide them with the best life that she possibly could. </p><p>Eudora knew that she wasn’t going to be a perfect mom; this was her first time and she was bound to make mistakes but she inwardly vowed that she would do everything in her willpower to give them a good life and provide them with the upmost love that she had. </p><p>She vowed to not disappoint them as her role of being their mother (she would never forgive herself if she ever did this.)  she promised to love them both unconditionally, wholly, with everything in her.  <br/>
<br/>
“So, what were you thinking in terms of names?” The sound of Diego’s voice weens her from her inward reverie. “Are we gonna be the parents who give their kids names that rhyme?” He asked, a smirk curling on his lips. </p><p>Eudora snorted as she shook her head. While she did think that it was a cute idea she wanted to opted for something different. She hummed quietly as she thought. </p><p>“How about...Carmen?” She ponders, smiling down at her daughter who had fallen back into a deep slumber in her arms. </p><p>Diego nodded in approval. “Okay, Carmen and...Charlie?” He piqued in which Eudora nodded. </p><p>“Carmen and Charlie.” She surmises. She furrows a worried look over at him when she sees an uneasy look settling upon his face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Looking down at his son’s face, flashbacks of Diego’s childhood began to wander around his brain. He remembers how it was filled with nothing but pain and turmoil and loss. He didn’t want to be reminded of that every time he looked at his children. </p><p>“I don’t want them to have my last name. I don’t want them to be connected to that <em>man</em> in any way whatsoever.” His tone seethed in abhorrence at the mention of his father. His jaw clenched slightly. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. <br/>
<br/>
“Babe, are you sure?” Eudora worries, shifting the position of her body so that she was now sitting up. “I know that you don’t want them to be connected to your father but that name’s apart of you too.” She would respect his decision either way. She understands why he was so adamant on not giving them his last name; as it was filled with too many painful memories from his childhood. <br/>
<br/>
But she wanted him to be absolutely certain that he was doing this for him and not to get back at his father. This was an important decision and while they would still be his children no matter what their surnames are, she wanted to assure he was making this choice for the right reasons. </p><p>Diego shook his head as he flited his gaze up at her again. “No it’s not. It was something that I was stuck with. It was a brand that represented who I belonged to just like the tattoo.” His incensed scowl formed into a soft smile when he felt his son’s hand wrapping around his index finger. </p><p>“They’re still apart of me either way. But I don’t want them to know about that part of my life. I don’t want them knowing about him.” </p><p>She nods again in understanding, respecting his wishes. Given everything that he unfortunately had to endure when he was younger it was obvious as to why he wanted no traces of his pseudo father’s name linked to their children’s. </p><p>“Okay, Carmen and Charlie Patch it is.” </p><p>—</p><p>It wasn’t until later on in the day that Diego had called up his siblings and invited them to come see the children (with Eudora permission of course. He would’ve told them to come another day if she was too tired for visitors.) but she wasn’t, in fact she was excited at the thought of Diego’s siblings getting to meet their niece and nephew. </p><p>Sitting down in the chair with Charlie still holding onto his finger, eyes now wide as he blinked up at his father, mouth wide and gummy as he smiled. He <em>heard</em> his siblings before he even saw them. Their hushed bickering as they walked down the halls searching for the correct room number. </p><p>“Would you guys shut up! There are babies sleeping on this floor!” He heard Allison chide in an authoritative voice, her own motherly instincts kicking in. <br/>
<br/>
Diego and Eudora exchanged a look, him shaking his head and rolling his eyes while she giggled at their antics. He sighed as he gently stood to his feet, holding his son against his chest. He stepped out into the hallway, calling out for his siblings’ attention. </p><p>“We’re in here, geez. Do you guys know how to follow directions? And why are you so loud? You’re gonna get kicked out.” Their heads whipped up at the sound of their brother’s voice. They all gasped softly when they saw the small baby that was held in his arms. </p><p>“Luther wouldn’t listen to anyone. I told him this was the hospital you guys were at but he took us to the other one down the street. When the nurse at the desk told us that there wasn’t anyone there admitted under Eudora’s name he finally realized that he was wrong.” Vanya informed him with a small smile as she brings her hand up in a wave. </p><p>Their relationship after she released her book, revealing the dark and haunted truths of their childhood causes a tiff in their relationship as well. She exposed him to the world; informing everyone of his speech impairment and how he initially got the puckered scar on the side of his face at his father’s expanse. </p><p>He was infuriated with his sister. She was more than allowed to expose her truth, he just didn’t want her telling his especially without his permission. They went years without communicating with each other amid still living in the same city. <br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t until Eudora prompted him into making amends with her that he decided to give her another chance. She did have a rough childhood after all, probably more then they did as she was neglected, constantly ridiculed and told that she wasn’t good enough to be a member of the umbrella academy, not that there was anything special about being apart of it anyway. </p><p>They weren’t exactly the closest but they were no longer strangers which Diego was surprisingly grateful for. </p><p>“Well, maybe if you and Klaus weren’t arguing the entire time in the car then I could’ve been paying better attention.” He quipped back notably to Vanya, the insertion of Klaus’ name causes him to gape an offended scoff. </p><p>“I was an innocent bystander! It’s not my fault you guys never listen to me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go meet my niece and nephew.” He ‘<em>hmphed</em>’ in triumph, pushing his way between his siblings as he walks towards Diego, eyes wide and mouth parted open as a soft gasp escapes. </p><p>“Oh, look at the widdle baby.” He coos, gasping in astonishment at how much the baby resembled Diego. “Wow, you really put in work with this one. He looks exactly like you, only cuter.” He remarks with a teasing smirk, resulting in Diego scowling a look at him. <br/>
<br/>
“Come inside. We don’t need everyone listening to your guys’ arguing.” He beckons them inside of Eudora’s room where she was sitting up on the bed breastfeeding Carmen. </p><p>Diego scowled a challenging look at Klaus when he saw him raise his eyebrows at the sight. Klaus relented, raising his hands in surrender. <br/>
<br/>
The Hargreeves siblings all crowded around at Eudora’s side, looking down at the little girl after she momentarily pulled her away from her breast. Carmen’s mouth puckered, wanting to know why the feeding had halted. She scrunched her face up and opened her eyes, looking around her. Her big, brown eyes peered up at Eudora in wonder. </p><p>“She’s so precious! I just wanna pinch her little cheeks!” Allison cooed in an adoring fawn. “congratulations guys, they’re both beautiful.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Diego says, lips stretching in a wide smile. </p><p>“Thank you. And thank you guys for coming. It means a lot that you’re here.” Eudora expressed in gratitude. <br/>
<br/>
Diego looked behind him to see that Vanya stood afar by the door, her hands awkwardly placed behind her back as she watched the scene unveil before her. Deciding to take an initiative, he walked over to her. “Wanna hold him?” He offers, raising a brow. <br/>
<br/>
She looked petrified at the prospect of holding his little body, fearing that she wouldn’t know how to properly hold him or that he would cry in disliking at her holding him. </p><p>“Um,” She looks down at the baby who looked comfortable snuggled up against his father’s chest. She didn’t want to disturb his peace. “Next time?” She asks in hopes that he wouldn’t take offense of her denial of his offer. </p><p>He doesn’t. He just smiled in understanding, patting a hand against her shoulder before walking off to where Eudora was. </p><p>“What are their names?” Questioned Klaus as he gently played with Carmen’s kicking foot. <br/>
<br/>
“Carmen and Charlie Patch.” <br/>
<br/>
Diego sees the way his siblings pause and look at him when he revealed their last name. A look of understanding coaxed their faces. </p><p>His siblings only visited for a short while as they wanted Eudora’s family to have enough time to visit and see the children as well. By the end of their visit the kids were both fast asleep. </p><p>Diego walked to the elevator to part ways with his siblings. </p><p>“We’re so proud of you, Diego.” Allison states, extending her arms out as she pulled her brother into a tight hug. He reciprocates the gesture, wrapping his arms around her. </p><p>“Thanks, Al.”</p><p>Klaus patted a hand on Diego’s shoulder. “If you ever need a babysitter–” Diego cut him off with an audible scoff. </p><p>“You’d be the last person that I call.” He jokes, playfully, but still possessing truth in his statement. </p><p>Luther gives him a curt nod, also congratulating him before stepping onto the elevator. Vanya’s the last person to say her farewells to Diego. Standing in front of him, she looked hesitant as if she wasn’t sure if they were still on good terms given everything that happened. </p><p>“See you later?” He asks, to which she nodded her head. </p><p>“See you later, Diego.” He stayed their until all of them got inside of the elevator. When the doors closed and began to move down to the first floor he made his way back to the hospital room to join his girlfriend and children. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>didn’t include that much luther dialogue because i don’t like his character lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His eyes flick down to meet hers again. His hands leaves her hand in favor of resting steady on her hips. He begins to descend his hand lower, the material of her dress is smooth under the palm of his hands.</p><p>—<br/>OR, in where they’re friends (not really) with benefits who both have developed feelings for each other but don’t know how to say it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sipped lightly on the glass of pink champagne that filled the thin glass that was perched in his hands. The saccharine taste of the cold alcoholic beverage chisels down his throat, warming his body up. His eyes wander mindlessly around the loitered room watching as everyone avidly conversed amongst themselves. His eyes narrowed in on her when he sees her standing by the refreshments table. </p><p>She’s talking to someone; a colleague he presumed from the familiarity of their presence around each other while they engaged in their conversation. She’s doing most of the talking, like she always does and he’s standing there attentively listening. She had that certain way of demanding everyone’s attention whenever she spoke or walked inside of a room. She was unaware of this affect of power but Diego was well aware of it. </p><p>It was effortless the way her beautiful captured people’s attention, the authoritative way she prowled as she gaitered in a room, her smile, wide and genial. Eyes; beady, brown, <em>alluring</em>. She was one of the most gorgeous women he’s ever laid eyes on. <br/>
<br/>
The colleague that she’s currently talking to must’ve obtained the same raffish thoughts as Diego. As they conversed, his attention diverted from her eyes and seemingly began to linger lower, he stepped forward hovering his body over her. She’s too busy talking–– it must’ve been about something important because he knows that she would’ve kicked him in the groin had she known that he was currently ogling at her in a very inappropriate manner. </p><p>Bringing the glass back up to his lips, Diego chugs down the remainder of the delicious drink then set the glass aside leaving it forgotten on the bar counter. He stands to his feet, sliding his hands inside the front of his pockets as he began to walk over to the refreshments table. </p><p>Eudora’s still talking away, while the guy seems to be inching closer in her vicinity, his hand now resting on her forearm. This causes her to pause momentarily in confusion, her eyes flicker down to where his hand was resting. She parted her mouth open to question him, intending on asking why he felt comfortable enough to touch her like this especially without her permission but Diego’s sliding behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pecking a simple kiss against the skin of her neck before she would even speak. </p><p>“Sorry, the line in the bathroom took forever.” He murmurs apologetically against her ear but still loud enough for her and the colleague to hear. He lifts his head, arm still wrapped around her waist. He narrows his gaze in on the guy, giving him a condescending smile. <br/>
<br/>
“Hi. Don’t believe we met before. I’m Diego. And you are?” The guy looks dumbfounded as he stood there, his eyes assesses in Diego’s haughty protection, the way he held onto her so intimately, the way Eudora seemed to relax at his touch. It doesn’t take long for the realization to finally occur to him. <br/>
<br/>
“Oh! I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know that she was-” He swallows nervously as Diego stares back at him, waiting with a raised challenging brow.</p><p>He coughed awkwardly as he rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. He turned to face Eudora. “I’m sorry.” He muttered in a quick apology then hastily scurried away before Diego could grab ahold of him. </p><p>When he’s out of view and somewhere on the other side of the room, Eudora whips around to face Diego. She shoves his hands off of her, folding her arms across her chest. “I don’t need you to defend me.” She ripostes, lips pulling in a downward moue frown as a scold narrows her face. </p><p>Diego chuckled wryly, shaking his head. “A simple thank you would’ve sufficed, <em>Eudora</em>.”</p><p>She’s right, both of them know that she could’ve easily taken that guy down in a quick move had he done or said something inappropriate to her. Her agility and combating skills had seemingly approved thanks to the self defense course she had begun taking. But as always Diego only did it to rile her up and get under her skin. The way he knows he only does, especially when he calls her by her first name. </p><p>“I told you not to call me that. Only my friends get to call me that and we–” She gestures a hand between them. “Aren’t that.” </p><p>Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and tilting a curious head at her, Diego hums in amusement. “We aren’t friends but we are something much more intimate than that. Aren’t we?” He teases, timbre of his voice decimates in a coquettish tone that makes her stomach tighten and her toes curl. </p><p>His eyes heeds her in, she shifts under the smothering warmth of his scrutiny, cheeks flushing a rosy blush. She hopes that he doesn’t notice how hot he’s gotten her. How wanton she became just by the sight of his face. He looked good, finally deciding to clean himself up rather than dressing in that stupid leather costume (she wasn’t even aware that he has owned any other clothing other than that costume.) instead clad in an all black suit with his hair gelled and styled in a neat coiff. </p><p>He looked good. But she wouldn’t ever tell him that. She wouldn’t tell him that her breath hitched a bit when he slipped behind her, pulling her body flush up against his when he hugged her from behind. She won’t tell him that she felt him pressing up against her butt and that  a breathy moan threatened to slip from her mouth when she felt the rigid outline of his erection prodding through the light material of his trousers. </p><p>No. She wouldn’t ever tell him any of that. Especially how he looked so damn hot and beddable right now that she just wanted to rip off his clothes and have have him take her right here right now.</p><p>She knows what he’s doing; trying to get under her skin. She wouldn’t allow him the satisfaction of achieving that tonight. It was more fun to see him beg and chase after her. </p><p>Licking her lips and curling her lips into a roguish smirk, she raises her eyebrows when she sees his eyes quickly flick down to the outline of her lips then make their way back up to her face. </p><p>She’s got him right where she wants him.</p><p>“You’re just someone I go to when I need to relieve my stress nothing more.” She answers with a shrug. It’s kinda harsh but she knows that’s the only way to get him all riled up and angry.</p><p>Truthfully, he was just more than sex. She actually enjoyed his company and conversations although he allowed her to do most of the talking since he was a fairly quiet person. Nonetheless, as time progressed she found herself actually liking Diego’s presence around her for more than their sexual trysts. </p><p>She chided herself for developing feelings for the brooding, dour man. They were supposed to be strictly sex only no feelings whatsoever. That’s what she initially intended on being when she first sought him out. Somewhere down the line however she found herself falling for him. She hated it. </p><p>Not because he was a bad person or anything. She was upset with herself because falling for Diego Hargreeves simply was <em>not</em> apart of the plan. </p><p>If Diego was offended by her simple trivialization of their relationship, he showed no indication of it. Instead he chuckled lowly and nodded his head. He stared at her for a brief moment as if he was contemplating on making a snarky rebuttal to her comment. </p><p>He must’ve decided it against it because he only brushes past her, leaning down slightly to whisper “You look beautiful tonight.” in her ear. She doesn’t miss the way her body shivers when she feels the warmth of his breath tickling her skin. He smirks as he walks off, disappearing into the crowd. </p><p>She could pretend that he didn’t have an affect of her but she would be blatantly lying to herself. <em>Damn him and his sexy face</em>. She inwardly huffs, turning around to see that he’s perched himself back into his position in a stool at the bar. </p><p>His fingers tapped against the countertop as he waited for the bartender to finish with her current customer. He glances over his shoulder to see that Eudora was still staring at him. He grins at her, that stupid signature smirk spreads upward on his lips as he brings his hand up mid air and waves at her. </p><p>She flips him off, giving an obscene gesture with her middle finger before turning away from him. </p><p>Diego laughs quietly to himself.</p><p>He’s leaned against the wall outside in the hallway, mindlessly tossing and catching a knife as he tossed it in the air. He whistled and continued his game. <br/>
<br/>
He hears the clinking sound of heel connecting against the hardwood floor as the person continues to draw near. He feels himself smiling when the familiarizing smell of a citrusy perfume lingers in his nostrils. He’s smelled that same scent hundreds of times; especially when his face is nestled against her neck. </p><p>“Missed me?” He quips, teasingly, maintaining his focus on the movements of his knife. He could see the outlines of Eudora’s silhouette as she approached closer. </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, Hargreeves. I’m looking for the bathroom.” She informs him, rolling her eyes at his hubris. Her footsteps however stops and she’s standing directly in front of him. Her eyes narrow in on the knife which results in a furrowed frown of disapproval. </p><p>“Why do you carry those things around anyway?” </p><p>“Why did you stop here when you were supposed to be looking for the bathroom?” He quips in a quick wit ignoring her question and causing another blush to color her cheeks. </p><p><em>Touchè</em>. </p><p>If he wanted to play this game so could she. </p><p>“Why did you even come tonight? You’re not even in the academy anymore.” His expulsion was a sensitive subject to address. With only two months left before graduation, Diego’s attitude and loquaciousness resulted into him getting expelled. </p><p>Tonight was the academy’s celebratory Christmas dinner for their upcoming graduation that was happening in a few weeks.</p><p>It was a low blow but again Diego maintained his undaunted facade. </p><p>“Why do you keep talking to me when you claim not to like me?” </p><p>At this brash inquiry, Eudora relents. She’s taken slightly aback but she knows the real reasoning behind her continued back and forth bantering with him and why she felt herself being reeled back to him every time he was around her. She thought that her facade had been convincing enough to where he wouldn’t be able to tell that she indeed harbored feelings for him. <br/>
<br/>
But the weight that inquiry, the innuendo blatant and apparent in his tone made her sudden think otherwise. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Shit. Shit. Shit</em>. She needed to think of a comeback. <em>Great, he was looking at her now. </em>His gaze was smothering her again, making it hard for her to form coherent thoughts. He had her right where he wanted her again. <em>Fuck</em>. </p><p>Pushing himself off of the wall, he tucks his knife into his pockets before slowly walking up to her. He’s looking at her again; in that hungry way like he wanted to ravenously devour her. The thought of it makes her throb. <br/>
<br/>
“You know, Eudora,” Her name rolls off of his tongue in a way so sexy that she didn’t even have time to berate him for using it again. He’s standing in front of her; the smell of his cologne fills in the air around her. His body towering slightly over hers a few inches. “I’m starting to think that you care about me more then you let on.” </p><p>He takes another step towards her. Eyes breathing her in again. <br/>
<br/>
“In your dreams.” She says, but the comeback is so pathetic neither one of them actually believes it. He hums in amusement, had reaching up to twirl one of her loose curls around his finger. She holds in a shaky breath she wasn’t even aware that she was holding.</p><p>His eyes flick down to meet hers again. His hands leaves her hand in favor of resting steady on her hips. He begins to descend his hand lower, the material of her dress is smooth under the palm of his hands. </p><p>“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” He murmurs huskily, his own breath hitching as his hand proceeds lower. A shudder rolls down her spine when he reaches the edge of her dress, hand now grazing along her skin as it peeks from underneath the large thigh slit on her dress. </p><p>His tongue swiped across his lips, wetting the plump skin. He hovered just at her inner thigh, tentatively, cautiously waiting to see if she wanted him to stop.</p><p>She nods her head, giving him approval and consent to proceed. </p><p>His hand is warm against her bare skin; goosebumps prickle all over her arms. His fingers brush lightly against her thigh as they continue their sinuous path upward and underneath the material of her dress. </p><p>Her knees nearly give in beneath her when she feels his fingers tug at the ends of her underwear. </p><p>She wanted this so damn bad but –– she places a hand over his, stopping his movement. She breathes heavily, licking her lips. “Not out here.” <br/>
<br/>
They were still in the hallway after all and the way her body was nearly thrumming in excitement just thinking about what they were about to do; she wanted to have the privacy of as loud as she wanted to be. <br/>
<br/>
She latched her hand onto his forearm and pulled him down the hallway along with her. They searched down the long corridor, twisting door handles to see which rooms were unlocked. <br/>
<br/>
She pushes him into a room at the end of the hall; spacious and unlocked. It was nearly vacant save for a large wooden desk and a single office chair followed by a plethora of boxes surrounding it. Eudora closed and locked the door behind them. She barely has time to turn around before Diego grabs ahold of her waist and is pushing her up against the wall. </p><p>His lips hungrily sought after hers, pampering against her mouth in a ravenous vigor. Her back presses against the door, leg hitching up and tossing over his waist as he placed a knee between her legs. She moans filthily in his mouth at the contact. </p><p>Needing more, Diego crouches down a bit so that he grabs ahold of her other leg. He’s effortless as he deftly slides it around his waist and pulls her body closer so that their pelvic bones are now brushing against each other’s. </p><p>Her pillowy lips are swollen, soddened from his dewy kisses and his ravenous libido. The wisped air between them is hot and rugged as he presses his tongue against hers, salicously ravishing in the saccharine taste of her glossed lips.</p><p>Diego softly gnaws on her lower lip, teasingly tugging at the plush skin as the timbre of her breathy moans thronged in the air. “Diego,” Eudora murmurs against his lips, her whimpers semblancing the insatiable ardor that she prevailed. </p><p>He responded by rolling his hips salaciously against hers in a dry rut. She gasps, squeezing her thighs together as she reciprocated the gesture, giving her own grinding thrust against his now turgid erection that was prodding against her wanton center. </p><p>Diego groans gutturally in response, pressing his wet soddened mouth against hers with an inert vigor, caressing the silken skin on her waist as he hikes her dress up a bit. She cups his face within her hands and fluctuated him with slow, sensual kisses that make the grip he held around her waist suddenly tighten</p><p>The way she was grinding against his erection, teasing his mouth with these feverish kisses nearly caused Diego to tumble over. Needing to balance himself and Eudora better, he holds onto her thighs as he carries them towards the office desk, absentmindedly kicking the boxes aside that were in his path.</p><p>He sat her down onto the coldness of the office desk, slotting himself in between her legs again. </p><p>He pries his lips away from hers momentarily to gaze in her heavy russet eyes. She bites softly on her bottom lip, nodding her head as she feels his fingers hesitantly hovering over the waistband of her underwear. Eudora splays her legs open as he moves the fabric of her black laced underwear aside. She inhales a shuddered breath, gazing down as she watches Diego insert a dexterous finger inside of her. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Her mouth is agape, eyes flutter as his moves his finger along her sticky warmth. Her hips move in tandem along to the messy movements of his fingers, she grinds down on them, biting at his shoulder as she chases her orgasm. Diego’s labored breath is hot against her ear. </p><p>She finds his lips again, capturing them within the grasp of hers. The sound of her leaked slickness nearly draws Diego to his precipice. He feels her quiver against his fingers. The erratic movements become more precise as he is determined to feel her drenched milky wetness against his fingers. </p><p>“Diego!” She bellows his name repeatedly in a hymn, feeling the wave of her orgasm suddenly swallowing her whole. It spews out of her, right onto his fingers. Her face is nuzzled against the crook of his neck, she feels a sudden warmth pooling in her cheeks. When her breathing halts from its rugged laboring, she glances shyly up at him, feeling the creases of her lips curl upward. </p><p>“You gettin’ shy on me, Eudora?” He asks, licking his fingers clean. </p><p>“You wish.” She murmurs, grabbing him by the collars of his shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss. <br/>
<br/>
Diego’s lips pecked her lips thrice, moving lower, marring soft kisses against her clavicle and below her ear before eventually moving lower to suck and nibble on the exposed flesh of her neck. His puffed breath is hot against her skin, low and rugged. She feels him smirk against her neck, guffs a throaty chuckle as he pulls back, just enough to glare up at her.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His pliant lips are a crimson, cherry color, plumped and completely kiss-swollen. His  hair is tousled, from where her hands were mussled in the soft coiffs, tugging and pulling lightly, his eyes are heavy-lidded, a carnal look of lust flickered in them. His face is flushed, cheeks were a faint pink color, and the side of his neck was marked up with dark love bites. The sight of him looking so...<em>wanton </em></span> <span class="s1">makes her inwardly whimper in need.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moans softly, her curly eyelashes flutter in content as he firms a grip on her butt and roughly squeezes each of her cheeks, bringing her against him and teasingly thrusting his hips forward, allowing her to feel the swollen erection that was hotly pressed against his thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A broken moan fell from her lips again, hitching just in the apex of her throat. Her cunt quivers at the contact, desperate to feel it again. “Please,” She rasps; her throat heavy, voice too breathy to form any coherent words at the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hums, nodding his head as he leaned forward and nestled his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her familiarizing scent. “I know,” He says, now kissing her neck with fervor, fingers still splayed on her butt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He understands her carnal need, because he feels it too. His cock was straining against his boxers, wetness leaked from the flushed tip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Their shaky hands worked together in tandem as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. They pooled around his ankles as his cock sprang free from the confines of his pants; erect and leaking with precum.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego’s hungrily slotting his insistent mouth along hers, dragging his tongue against her lips, parting her mouth open. His wet tongue intertwined within hers as they wrestled for dominance. In dire need of skin to skin contact, he pulls at her underwear suavely sliding them down her thighs. Eudora lifts her hips in assistance. He tugs the tightness of her dress up until it’s bunched around her hips.<br/>
<br/>
He could feel his lips going numb, lungs burning desperately, begging them to part for air. But, he ignored it and continued to kiss her perfectly succulent lips, nipping and tugging at the plush skin as she a litany of moans rang out of her. Diego glides his hands down her body, his palm slides over the torso of her stomach and receded lower until he reaches her waist.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Condom?” She pants heavily against his mouth, tongue gliding over her swollen lips. He reaches down in his dress slacks, retrieving a gold package. </p><p class="p1">“You were planning on getting lucky tonight?” She teases, tilting a head at him. </p><p class="p1">He shrugs, smirking as he rips it open. “Always gotta be prepared right?” And she only hums in response. He slides the latex material over his cock, it snugs fittingly around him. He leans forward, placing one hand on the desk top while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. They shudder in tandem when his cock teases her slit. </p><p class="p1">They kiss again. Slowly. Softly. Unhurriedly. She scoots to the edge of the desk and splayed her legs open further enough for him to settle in between. He grabs hold of his cock and aligns it at her swollen center. </p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck</em>. She hisses, eyes rolling to the back of her head, stomach tightening in recoil when his tip spreads her slicked lips open. He prodded slowly, disappearing inside of her inch by inch. </p><p class="p1"><em>Shit</em>. He murmurs in a curse, looking down as he watched himself bottom her out until he hit her hilt. She’s so tight and warm around him that it nearly makes him cum at the feeling of her enveloping him whole. His breathing’s rugged as he shifted his hips downward a bit so that their pelvis are aligned. <br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?” He inquired, wanting to know if she was ready. She doesn’t respond verbally, only incites a grinding hip thrust forward that catches him by surprise. </p><p class="p1">He swallows, muttering a <em>heh</em>. He reciprocates the hips thrust, emphasizing the rotation of his hips as he retracted and filled her in a steady pace. <br/>
<br/>
Eudora wants to <em>cry</em> at how good he feels around her, how his cock curled inside of her like it was made just for her. She’s never had someone make her feel like this; so good and sexy while also making her feel cared for. She could practically feel his emotions through every hip rut as his pelvis chafed against hers. </p><p class="p1">Diego balances his weight on the balls of his feet as he filled her deeply, he groans as his forehead falls to her shoulder. Because holy fuck; she’s so perfect. So beautiful. And he wants to tell her that he wants more, a real relationship with her. But he wasn’t good with words. Nor with relationships. And he didn’t want to risk the possibility of ruining this; not the sex, the time spent with her. </p><p class="p1">It would run her off if she knew how he truly felt. He would rather be around her, secretly pining after her than for her to know of his feelings and not want to be around him anymore. </p><p class="p1">He knew the rules of their situation when they first agreed to this. No relationship, no emotions. Though he failed greatly at the latter, he would continue to be used as something to help her fulfill her needs when she needs a release. </p><p class="p1">“Getting tired up there?” She quips playfully, her voice soft against his ear. </p><p class="p1">Diego fucks hard into her, causing her to yelp loudly. “Does that answer your question?” He smirks, fingers digging into the skin on her ass cheeks. </p><p class="p1"><em>Asshole</em>. </p><p class="p1">The desk creaks beneath them, the hinges becoming wobbly with each pounding thrust he gives. </p><p class="p1">She runs her fingers through his sweaty hair, pulling his head up. “My ass hurts on this. Get in the chair.” He obliged without any rebuttal because one, his feet were starting to hurt from standing too long and two, he loved the idea of Eudora riding him. </p><p class="p1">Pulling out of her sticky warmth, Diego eases into the spinning desk chair. He opens his legs widely, cock slaps against his stomach. Eudora hops off of the desk and approaches him. She hiked her dress up around her hips as Diego grabs ahold of himself.</p><p class="p1">She sits down on his thighs. She shifts her hips, dragging her milky wetness along his thighs as she straddles him.  “Oh, fuck.” Diego breathes. Eudora lifts her hips, steadying her hands on his shoulders as she ever so slowly eased down onto his hard length.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>Hnn</em>,” She whimpers at the same time He slurs a drowsy, “Dora,</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their chests heaved heavily, bodies shivered at the delicious feeling of his cock being nestled deeply inside of her wanton cunt again. His eyes narrowed, a line of sweat beads his brow, hands slightly trembled as he glanced down and enthralled at the sight of his cock pistoning inside of Iris, easing ever so gently inside of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh my god,” She whimpers, her head tossing backwards, mouth falling open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She swirled her hips forward, slowly, teasingly. Diego whimpered and his shaking hands instantly firmed a hard grip on her waist. He recited his own thrust, lurching his hips forward with a shallow rutand lingered against her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She makes a breathy sound of pleasure again and he inwardly makes a mental note of it, keeping it in the back of his mind for the next time they have sex. “So good, Dora. So beautiful.” He mutters, his eyes now heedily focused on the sight of his cock extracting and reentering her, as she shifts her hips and bottomed him out completely until the tip of him prodded against her hilt again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her hips in a whine and pressed her pelvic bone down onto his. She rises and lowers ontop of him, slowly, languidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eudora hikes her legs up further, pulling them up until they rested around his waist. This elicited a sharper and deeper change in his stroke, she dug her fingers into his shoulders to steady herself. </span>She could feel her thighs clenching, her insides clamping around him.</p><p class="p1">She pulled his mouth to hers and sloshed her tongue into the wetness of his hungry mouth. She bites down on his lips when she feels her toes curl. He thrusts into her with abandon, grabbing her ass, pulling her already working hips closer to him, pushing himself deeper. </p><p class="p1">They pause; chest heaving heavily when they hear the sounds of voices coming near. They wait to see if they would pass by, but the sounds kept getting closer. <br/>
 <br/>
It was no telling how long they would be out there but damn it, Eudora was almost finished and she could no longer wait. She reached down and picked up her underwear, stuffing them inside of Diego’s mouth. “Don’t make a sound.” She whispered in caution, he answers with a head nod.  </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bed chair, just like the desk, creaked, complains, beneath them and Eudora knows that she should care, but that caring, like everything else, has flown out of his head. Everything but the slickness  his cock filling her, the pressure against her clit every time he rolls his hips just so. The muscles in her leg stretch, right on the precipice of pain. His hips piston, unrelenting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their heavy breaths mingle and she chokes back a sob once she feels the precipice of her orgasm creeping up on her. Diego grunts as he thrusted shallowly inside of her. The saccharine nectar of her orgasm spills from inside of her and coats his condom covered penis.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego continued to rut inside of her as he rode her through her orgasm, milking her completely dry until she goes boneless. His hips jerk and it’s not soon before he’s filling her up with his own warmth, the evidence of their body fluids flow down their legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He canted his hips with abandon until neither one of them could take it anymore. His face is flushed and sweaty and his breathing is labored. Eudora’s chest heaves as she hauls from her euphoric high.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She removes the bunched up underwear from his mouth. </span> <span class="s1">Diego kisses her shoulder, playful, and nips at her collarbone.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eudora can muster only a wordless noise of satisfaction as she sweeps her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Are <em>you</em> okay? You’re the one that looks worn out.” She teases. Her legs burned and her body was completely spent. She knew that he too had been exhausted from their late night salacious hookup. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His light chuckle is only the slightest bit smug. He shrugs a shoulder, hands reaching up to rub soothing circles against her back. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something about it seemed so intimate, nurturing. They didn’t do that. They didn’t cuddle after their hookups. They talked and made jokes but never cuddled. The fondness of it scares her. <br/>
<br/>
As much as she did like Diego she couldn’t afford to get entangled with him or be in a relationship. She didn’t need distractions. She was so close to graduating, she didn’t want anything interfering with that. <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I should get going.” She announces amid the silence that hovered between them. She taps his thigh, nonverbally asking him to release the grip he had on her so that she could get up.  </p><p class="p2">Easing his soft penis out of her, Diego watched as Eudora slipped her pair of underwear that had been used as a restraint in his mouth no longer than a few minutes ago, back over her hips. She slid her dress back down smoothing a hand over it.  <br/>
<br/>
“Hey, is everything cool? You’re acting weird.” He worries standing to his feet as he pulled his own clothing back on. His usual teasing tone was absent and replaced with one of worry. </p><p class="p2">He pulled his pants on and zipped them up. </p><p class="p2">“Yeah. I’m fine. I just need to get back before someone comes looking for me.” She’s avoiding his eyes, her movements were becoming more hurried. He frowns at the noticeable change in her demeanor. </p><p class="p2">“Eudora-”</p><p class="p2">“I have to go. But we’ll catch up next time, maybe. I-bye!” With that she hurriedly made her egress from the room, leaving Diego standing there dumbfounded. </p><p class="p2">Maybe he misread all of their flirtatious quips. Maybe she did just think of him as a meaningless hookup. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you read this far and plan to continue please feel free to leave a kudos/comment. i wrote this mainly for myself and the small fandom of eudora and diego shippers so if you’re one of them lmk!! </p><p>there will probably almost certainly be grammatical and spelling errors all throughout these stories. i reread through them and tried to find them but we’re bound to miss things every now and then so oh well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>